Tal vez, algún día
by Rosi Kary
Summary: Los años pasaron y muchas cosas han cambiado, Candy se ha casado con Neil, Terry se ha separado de Susana cada uno ha hecho su vida, pero acontecimientos misteriosos hacen nacer las dudas en Terry, ¿será posible lo que él ve o cree ver?. Lo que nació como un reto, hoy es una historia, descubramos juntas la verdad. TERRYFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, buenas personas, les presento esta historia que realicé para un reto, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, hijo de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

Tal vez, algún día

Terrence Graham era un hombre de veinticuatro años, actor desde hace siete y un solitario casi toda su vida. Acababa de terminar la representación de esa noche y después de haber recibido la ovación del público asistente por su magnífica actuación, cansado, tenso arrastrar los pies mientras caminaba por los pasillos del pequeño teatro dirigiéndose a su cámara, no tenía ganas de ver ni convivir con nadie, así lo había hecho saber a su amigo y director como al resto de sus compañeros, estar ahí era difícil para él, por fortuna era la última presentación en la ciudad de Chicago.

Había sido una noche ... diferente, al menos para el actor principal de la compañía Stratford, pues estar ahí era todo un reto para él, durante años había evitado pisar de nueva esa ciudad que le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, al menos así había tenido He estado hasta hace poco más de un año que estuvo allí por pocos días, ahora sé nervioso, intranquilo, expectante, toda la semana había sido así, perseguido, parecía y estaba llegando al límite.

Llegó al camerino que le habían asignado, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al abrir la puerta, encendió la luz y allí estaba ... como cada mes los últimos siete, una hermosa y fragante rosa blanca, siempre el mismo día en donde quiera que él estaría, pero en esta ocasión había algo más, sobre la mesita, junto al pequeño sofá que había en el camerino, resplandecía una fina charola de plata, dentro de ella una botella del mejor vino francés, una elegante copa de cristal ya servida y una pequeña nota, se acercó y con manos temblorosas la tomo para leerla:

Bienvenido

Eso era todo, sin firma, sin nada, bueno sí, una cosa, el aroma, un olor raro que le picó la nariz y lo hizo estornudar.

\- ¡pero qué demonios! - exclamó soltando el pedazo de papel.

De repente se sintió mareado, se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió el olor impregnado en ellas, se las limpió con una toalla que estaba sobre el sofá,miró para todos lados buscando la jarra de agua que su asistente siempre dejaba en su camerino y no la encontró, lo único que había para beber era el vino, no muy convencido tomó la copa y le dio un trago, sin duda era un muy buen vino, sin embargo el mareo se hizo más intenso, se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse del tocador para no caer, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza intentando con eso aminorar el malestar pero un cosquilleo en la nuca lo hizo abrir sus zafiros de golpe, de nuevo levantó la cabeza y por el reflejo del espejo frente a él pudo verla...una mujer,una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos enfundada en un exquisito vestido del mismo color, no, no del mismo, era del color de la sangre y sus ojos ¡Por Dios! De un verde que le recordaba los campos de Escocia, como los de "ella" ¿De dónde había salido?, Abrió la boca para preguntar quién era cuando de repente… ¡Clam!... Oscuridad.

Las luces del teatro se apagaron, Terry mareado como estaba intentaba buscar la lámpara de gas que su asistente siempre tenía a la mano, la encontró rápidamente, ese chico era muy precavido y eficaz.

Encendió la lámpara, sosteniéndose en una mano pues todavía estaba mareado busco a la mujer, paseó su vista por el pequeño lugar y no la vio ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Estaba ahí!, Estaba seguro que la había visto.

Dejó caer su peso sobre el tocador, ahora no solo era el mareo si no también náuseas, de nuevo cerró los ojos, Javi su asistente no tardaría en llegar para auxiliarlo.

-Bienvenido señor Graham- una voz seductora cerca de su oído lo hizo dar un salto- no se asuste señor Graham, todo estará bien.

\- ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Que quiere conmigo? - el castaño apenas y podía sostenerse en pie- ¿Qué me ha hecho? - preguntaba mientras trataba de ver el rostro de la mujer misteriosa entre la penumbra del camerino, pero estaba tan aturdido que no lograba ver con claridad.

-no te preocupes Terry, todo estará bien, no te resistas- la mujer le hablaba de una manera dulce y a la vez llena de Misterio.

Terry se dio cuenta de cómo ella modulaba su voz, siendo él un actor con experiencia pudo notarlo a pesar de su aturdimiento, quiso dar un paso y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido por ella que lo sostuvo habría caído de bruces.

\- ¿Porque…?

-shhh- interrumpió la pelirroja mujer poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios- ven, aquí estarás más cómodo- le dijo mientras con esfuerzo lo llevaba hacia el sofá- shhh tranquilo- le susurraba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-no sé qué quieres de mí o porque haces esto- decía el castaño ya recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-es por nosotros Terry, lo hago por nosotros.

\- ¿Candy? - fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Apenas unos minutos después las luces regresaron y un joven entró al camerino.

\- ¿Está listo? - inquirió el chico al verlo tranquilamente dormido.

-sí, está listo- contestó la mujer mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que no pudo evitar derramar al escucharlo pronunciar ese nombre- debemos apresurarnos, lo que le dimos no durará mucho.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevaremos?, Yo solo no podré con él- señaló el joven que no pasaba de los dieciocho años y aunque era alto y fuerte no podría sólo con el peso de un Terry de un metro ochenta y al menos setenta kilos.

-traje ayuda, ya debe estar viniendo, ¿Te aseguraste que no haya nadie? - inquirió la mujer.

-no, todos ya se fueron, ya saben cómo es y no lo molestarán, además con el apagón salieron más rápido- señaló el chico- no sé cómo le hiciste para que se fuera la luz, cada día me sorprendes más Can…

-shhh, no digas mi nombre Jimmy- interrumpió la mujer- ya te dije que traje ayuda extra.

En ese momento un hombre moreno alto y corpulento entró al camerino.

\- ¿Todo listo hermana? - inquirió el hombre.

-listo Tom, ¡Vámonos!

Tom Steven y Jimmy Cartwright se dispusieron a llevar al castaño, con un poco de esfuerzo lograron levantarlo mientras la mujer misteriosa recogía cualquier prueba que pudiera haber de su presencia o de lo que ahí había pasado.

Los dos hombres junto con la mujer salieron por la puerta de atrás del teatro, abordaron el auto del actor y partieron del lugar sin que nadie los viera, Javi Carter el asistente personal de Terrence Graham o mejor dicho Jimmy Cartwright dirigía el vehículo hasta el hotel en donde el actor se hospedaba, como copiloto iba Tomas Stevens y en la parte de atrás estaba junto con el castaño actor Candice White.

Llegaron al hotel sin contratiempos, durante el corto trayecto ninguno dijo nada, cada paso estaba planeando, entraron por la parte de atrás y se dirigieron a la habitación del actor la cual quedaba muy cerca pues así era más fácil para él entrar y salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fuera perseguido por la prensa o las admiradoras, eso era una gran ventaja para los tres captores.

Javi o Jimmy abrió la puerta y con la ayuda de Tom llevaron al hombre a la recámara, lo dejaron ahí, durmiendo, salieron cerrando la puerta para hablar con Candy.

Al salir los tres captores se sentaron en la salita del cuarto de hotel para finiquitar detalles de su asalto.

-pues ya lo tienes aquí- afirmó Tom- no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que haces Candy, pero te entiendo y te apoyo- dijo mientras se limpiaba la frente por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer- ¿Cómo regresarás a tu casa? - inquirió el hombre un poco preocupado.

-mi auto está abajo, desde ayer lo trajo Dorothy- contestó la mujer mientras se quitaba la peluca pelirroja- tienes una esposa muy inteligente Tom.

-así es, aunque ayudándote como lo hace a veces lo dudo- contestó el moreno mientras apretaba el tabique de su nariz.

-es una gran mujer y amiga al igual que ustedes, si no fuera por ella a lo mejor y no estaría en este mundo- la rubia bajó la cabeza tocándose el vientre, sintiendo por debajo de la seda del vestido una cicatriz en su costado izquierdo, recuerdo de cómo una vez quiso escapar de la jaula de oro en la que estaba atrapada sin salida.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó- ¿Hasta cuándo Candy? - inquirió mientras la abrazaba- cada día que pasa y veo a Harriet siento que en cualquier momento "él" puede darse cuenta y tengo miedo- concluyó apretando más a su hermana.

-ya no falta mucho Tom, sólo un poco más, "él" lo hace más fácil y el final se acerca.

\- ¿Entonces porque todo esto? Preguntó haciendo referencia a lo que hicieron con Terry.

\- ¡no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, lo extraño horrible y lo necesito para poder aguantar el tiempo que falta!

-está bien, está bien- contestó el hombre resignado- me voy a la casa, Dorothy debe estar inquieta y querrá saber si todo salió bien- dijo tomando las manos de su rubia hermana- espero temprano tu llamada, por la niña, no tengas pendiente- afirmó levantándose para salir- adiós Jimmy- dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la chica y dando una palmada en el hombro del chico salió del lugar.

-el bello durmiente debe estar despertando jefe- dijo Jimmy mirando el reloj en la pared- apenas y alcanzamos a ponerle el pijama, pero ya debe estar reaccionando.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Jimmy!, Por todo lo que haces por él y por mí- declaró la rubia- vete a descansar, me haré cargo desde ahora, mañana ya sabes que hacer, yo me iré antes de que amanezca.

-entendido jefe, te llamaré apenas pueda para informarte, hasta pronto- el jovencito le dio un abrazo a la que fuera en su niñez el jefe de jefes en el orfanato donde creció y del que salió para ser adoptado por un gran hombre el cual estuvo a punto de perder por culpa del hombre que se decía esposo de su amiga.

Candy despidió a Jimmy, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a la recámara, cuando entró encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba colocada en una esquina del cuarto, la luz era tenue ideal para lo que seguiría esa noche.

La rubia mujer caminó lentamente hacia la cama, en ella un castaño se movía intranquilo, estaba por despertar así que antes que sucediera la mujer sacó una jeringa y un frasco con solución de su pequeño bolso, como toda una experta introdujo la aguja dentro el pequeño frasco, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Terry y con un algodón impregnado de alcohol que también llevaba consigo prosiguió a desinfectar el área e inyectar al castaño.

-lo siento tanto mi amor, pero es la única manera- susurraba al oído del hombre.

Cuando acabó se fue al baño, ahí se encontraba la ropa que previamente Jimmy había dejado después de salir Terry de la habitación cuando iban para el teatro, abrió la valija para sacar el fino camisón blanco semi transparente, se quitó el vestido, lo dobló con cuidado y lo metió en la valija, se dio una ducha rápida se vistió se soltó el cabello que manteníaenun rodete para poder ponerse la peluca pelirroja y antes de salir se miró al espejo, miró su rostro, sin duda era hermoso enmarcado con sus bucles rubios y sedosos, ahora sí era ella, la Candy de antes, la chica alegre y vivaz que enfrentaba la vida con valentía, no aquella mujer, la mujer en la que se había convertido después de su boda, la que quiso quitarse la vida desesperada por no poder estar con el hombre que amaba y alejada de sus seres queridos, la mujer que ahora se presentaba como una fina dama, cubierta de maquillaje y oropeles, una muñeca que fungía de adorno en el brazo de un hombre cruel que la obligó a casarse valiéndose de sus medios para perjudicar a las personas que más amaba, pero ahora no, ella fue más inteligente, después de que aquel desgraciado la obligará a casarse con él, la tomara a la fuerza y atentar contra la vida de quienes quisieron ayudarla se fingió resignada, poco a poco les hizo creer a todos que había aceptado su destino, algunos le creyeron, otros no, pero respetaban su decisión, así su marido se confió y la fue dejando hacer las cosas que le gustaban, regreso a su profesión de enfermera aunque sólo un par de días a la semana y por unas horas como obra de caridad, pudo llevar a Dorothy a trabajar a su casa aunque ya estaba casada con Tom, a ella le contó lo que quería hacer, pero surgió un inconveniente... resultó embarazada de su esposo, a pesar de no cohabitar seguido y cuidarse lo más posible no pudo evitarlo, por un momento fue feliz de saber que traería un hijo al mundo, aunque fuera de él pero la criatura se malogró y fue terrible para ella, su esposo le echo la culpa y ella cayó en tal estado depresivo que atentó contra su propia vida, para su buena fortuna no logró su cometido pues la fiel Dorothy estuvo ahí para evitarlo, nadie lo supo, sólo ellas, fue entonces que comenzó a pensar, ahora tenía los medios solo necesitaba usar su inteligencia, fue así que con la ayuda de sus amigos fraguó un plan, al principio creyeron que ella había enloquecido por la pena, pero al verla decidida aceptaron ayudarla, les llevaría tiempo pero al final sería ella y todos serían libres, solamente que por casualidades de la vida o juegos del destino el castaño que era el dueño absoluto de su corazón apareció de nuevo y no desaprovechó la oportunidad, en un viaje que hizo con su esposo supo que él estaba en el mismo hotel, gracias a su esposo ella padecía de insomnio y siempre llevaba sus somníferos, pero está ocasión no para que los tomará, ¡No!, Se los dio a su esposo en su bebida para ella poder meterse al cuarto de Terry a hurtadillas, gracias a su carácter amigable había logrado averiguar con las mucamas ese mismo día cuál era, en ese entonces Terry no tenía asistente y a pesar de ser muy ordenado y disciplinado algunas cosas se le escapaban como por ejemplo cerrar su habitación con llave, lo que ella aprovechó para introducirse, se ocultó como pudo en la habitación, lo vio llegar, cansado, solo y triste, para su buena suerte él no encendió la luz, se fue directo al baño, lo escucho ducharse, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol cuando lo vio salir del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura, con el cabello húmedo, sin duda una visión digna de ver, él era todo un hombre, por supuesto que sí, en ese tiempo tenían veintitrés años, había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, su espalda era ancha, sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen plano ligeramente marcado seguramente fruto de las cabalgatas, él ajeno a los ojos que lo observaban se despojó de la toalla para ponerse los pantalones del pijama, ella tuvo que ahogar un gemido al verlo en todo su esplendor.

Terry tardó mucho en dormir, pero a ella no le importaba, ¡Total! A su esposo le había dado una buena dosis de somníferos y no despertaría, tenía tiempo suficiente.

Cuándo pudo salir de su escondite se sentó en una silla junto a la cama del castaño, no resistió mucho tiempo, se acercó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para luego con delicadeza acariciar los cabellos del durmiente, le rozó la mejilla, pasó sus dedos por sus labios y entonces…

\- ¡Candy! - entre sueños Terry la llamaba- no te vayas Candy- susurraba mientras dormía, estaba soñando con ella porque él ¡todavía la amaba!, Estaba segura.

Se acercó a sus labios, con dulzura posó los suyos sobre los de él.

\- ¡Terry! - le susurró- te amo- le dijo besándolo de nuevo.

El castaño aún dormido respondió al beso, le costaba tanto dormir que cuando lograba hacerlo caía rendido, sintió unos labios suaves presionando los suyos un aliento fresco, conocido y antes probado, luego la voz, "su voz" y de nuevo sus labios, no pudo evitar responder a ello, era ella, estaba seguro, ella que llegó en sus sueños para consolar su alma dolorida a través de un beso.

Un beso, dos, tres besos y Candy ya estaba acostada junto a él que mantenía los ojos cerrados, a ella no le importaba, se abrazó a su cuerpo semidesnudo, se llenó de su aroma varonil, los besos se volvieron interminables, uno tras otro hasta que no fueron suficientes, ella se dejó llevar, él que siempre soñaba con ella, con tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla su mujer porque era un sueño, un sueño muy real pues ella era una mujer prohibida y estaba lejos, muy lejos, así que como todas las noches que soñaba con ella la hizo su mujer, le hizo el amor con amor mismo, bebió de su boca, de sus pechos, se llenó de su olor, la escucho gemir, pronunciar su nombre en medio del delirio, de la pasión por mucho tiempo contenida, la llenó con su semilla y cuando el cuerpo se hubo saciado la abrazo contra su pecho le susurró palabras de amor, le dijo cuánto la extrañaba y necesitaba, ella le contestó de igual manera entonces...se sumergió en un profundo sueño, durmió como hace mucho que no lo hacía, con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz.

Candy cuando se coló a la habitación de Terry jamás imaginó lo que sucedería, ella sólo quería verlo, tocarlo si era posible pero hacer el amor con él ¡JAMÁS!, Lo que ella conocía como relaciones carnales no era nada parecido, si bien llevaba tres años casada su esposo solo la tomaba para satisfacer sus necesidades y ella se dejaba hacer asqueada, pensando en Terry para poder sobrellevar el momento, y después que perdió a su bebé su marido ya casi no la tocaba y ella daba gracias por eso, poco le importaba si él tenía amantes así no tendría que soportar sus manos sobre su cuerpo pero ahora…¿Cómo le haría para olvidar ese momento sublime?, No, no tendría que hacerlo, solo tendría que adelantar sus planes de liberación.

Condice regreso a la realidad al escuchar la voz del hombre en la recámara, salió presurosa, se acercó a la cama y tal como lo hizo hace poco más de dos años se sentó en una silla para contemplarlo, le tomo la mano y la acercó a su mejilla para sentir su calidez.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Terry estaba entre dormido y despierto, confundido, quería abrir los ojos, pero los sentía pesados- Javi, Javi ¿En dónde estás? - llamaba a su asistente.

-shh todo está bien mi amor- la rubia comenzó a hablarle para tranquilizarlo- yo estoy aquí Terry.

-Candy... regresaste.

-si amor, regresé, estoy aquí, contigo.

-no te vayas pecas, no me dejes otra vez.

-no mi amor, no te dejaré.

La rubia se levantó de la silla, sin soltar la mano del castaño se acercó para besarlo, él por supuesto respondió, aunque estaba drogado su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos de la mujer, ella sabía a la perfección la dosis necesaria para mantenerlo en ese estado así que no perdió más tiempo con todo el amor que le tenía lo besaba y acariciaba, había sido mucho tiempo sin él, más de un año, casi dos desde la primera vez y esa única había cambiado su vida, hoy con esa misma esperanza lo hacía de nuevo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando un auto negro se estacionaba en el garaje de una lujosa residencia de Chicago, una rubia vestida de negro se bajó de éste con sigilo, entró a la casa por la parte de atrás y subió las escaleras directo a sus habitaciones, al llegar una joven mujer de cara amable la esperaba recostada en un pequeño diván junto a una cuna.

-Dorothy ya estoy aquí- susurró la rubia a la mujer.

\- ¿Candy? - inquirió un tanto adormilada- que bueno que ya estás de vuelta- suspiro Dorothy aliviada- ¿Salió todo bien? - preguntó inquieta.

-todo perfecto, ¿Y aquí? - fue el turno de la rubia de preguntar.

-igual todo bien, no te preocupes, no hemos trabajado tanto para nada.

\- ¿Cómo se portó mi princesa? - inquirió la rubia reclinándose para acariciar el pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas rosas, la pequeña Harriet, su hija.

-es un ángel, sólo despertó una vez, le di de comer, le cambié los pañales y siguió durmiendo.

-gracias por todo Dorothy- dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su amiga mientras se sentaba a su lado en el diván.

-no tienes por qué agradecer, has hecho mucho por Tom y por mí, y por todos los demás, aunque no lo sepan- afirmó la mujer.

-ya falta poco amiga, muy poco- dijo la rubia lanzando un suspiro.

Cinco meses después…

Todos los periódicos del país amanecieron ese día con una nota en la primera página:

Fallece el empresario Daniel Leagan.

La madrugada de ayer alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana en un hospital privado de Chicago. A pesar de su corta edad el millonario no pudo vencer una rara enfermedad que le fue mermando la salud desde hace dos años, los médicos no encuentran explicación alguna, a pesar de tantos estudios sigue siendo un misterio la muerte de tan joven hombre,se dice que el padecimiento podría ser hereditario pues su hermana la señorita Eliza Leagan está empezando a presentar losmismos síntomas, al difunto empresario le sobreviven su esposa la señora Candice Leagany supequeña hija de apenas un año Harriet Leagan Ardley, cabe mencionar que la señora Leagan a pesar de su avanzado estado de gestación ha permanecido al lado de su esposo todo el tiempo, afortunadamente el también conocido empresario y padre adoptivo de la viudael señor William Albert Ardley está acompañándola en estos momentos tan dolorosos.

Al pie de la nota periodística había una fotografía del difunto con su familia tomada durante la inauguración de un hotel que formaba parte de la cadena de hoteles del empresario.

En nueva York un joven actor leía la nota del periódico mientras tomaba su desayuno en el jardín de su casa, sus ojos devoraban las letras ahí impresas, su respiración se agitó, su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa mientras sus ojos se posaban en la fotografía a todo color de la familia Leagan.

A la izquierda de la imagen un hombre pelirrojo con una sonrisa cínica veía hacía la cámara mientras tenía tomada de la cintura a una hermosa mujer de expresivos ojos esmeraldas la cualllevabaen los brazosuna pequeña bebé regordeta, con escaso cabello rizado de un color castaño rojizo y ojos grises, la pequeña tenía una peculiaridad que llamó la atención del hombre que miraba detenidamente la fotografía, pensó que podría ser una mancha en el papel y sonrió sintiéndose estúpido al imaginar cosas pues así la niña parecía la viva imagen de su madre.

\- ¡Imbécil!, Eso es imposible-dijo en voz alta reprochando su gran imaginación.

intentó limpiar el papel, no, no era una mancha, la niña tenía un lunar sobre el labio superior del lado izquierdo, idéntico al de su madre la también actriz Eleonor Baker, en el otro extremo de la publicación otra fotografía de la viuda, en ella se podía apreciar una Candy embarazada siendo sostenida por un hombre alto y rubio.

El castaño volvió a leer la nota, sus manos temblorosas sostenían el periódico mientras observaba las fotografías, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, pensando.

Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, se quedó mirando un pequeño ramo de nueve rosas blancas en botón que habían llegado a su casa un par de días atrás, como cada mes los últimos cinco, igual que hacía dos años durante…durante nueve meses ¡un momento!, ¿Pero qué demonios significaba eso?

Mansión Leagan.

Candice Leagan miraba por la ventana de la habitación de su hija, con infinita ternura acariciaba su abultado vientre mientras cantaba una dulce canción de cuna, a un costado de ella la fiel Dorothy la miraba con ojos tristes.

-Candy, ¿Que va a pasar ahora?

-lo que tenga que pasar- contestó la rubia dejando de cantar para mirarla a los ojos- ya todo está hecho, ahora el tiempo lo dirá.

-pero… ¿y si Terry se da cuenta?, Ayer salió una foto de la niña, el señor William fue a reclamarlo al periódico, pero ya no tenía caso, y el diario es de circulación nacional, ¡Tengo miedo Candy! - exclamó la mujer.

-yo no- afirmó la rubia- Neil ya no puede hacernos daño, Eliza tampoco.

\- ¿Y tú suegra?, ¿Qué pasará con la señora Sara?, ¿Y el señor Leagan?

-mi suegra es una bruja que nunca hizo nada, hasta creo que disfrutaba las humillaciones que sus hijos me hacían desde niña y luego que me casé con su hijito tampoco es que me quisiera mucho, ahora con lo de Eliza estará entretenida, si siento un poco de pena por Arthur pero él tampoco hizo nada, ¿acaso crees que no sabía lo que hizo Neil?, ¡Claro que sabía!, ¿Y qué hizo?,nada, simplemente nada- la rubia derramaba lágrimas al recordar todo lo que había pasado, lo que la llevó a actuar como lo hizo- no es que me guste lo que hice pero lo haría de nuevo con tal de verlos a todos vivos- concluyó la mujer limpiando su rostro.

Dorothy abrazo a su amiga, ya no había más que hacer, solo esperar.

\- ¿Crees que algún día se enteren de lo que hemos hecho Candy?

-no lo sé Dorothy, tal vez, algún día.

\- ¿Cómo supiste lo del arsénico?, Sé que eres enfermera, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde? - inquirió la mujer curiosa por saber.

-leí muchos libros, me quedé con los que tenía el doctor Martín, los que logramos salvar después del incendio en la clínica feliz y después de mi aborto me dedique a buscar la información, así lo supe, que sería la única manera de liberarme sin levantar sospecha, solo tengo miedo de imaginar lo que hará Terry si se da cuenta de todo, antes de lo que yo tenía planeado, pero ya estará de dios Dorothy.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando hacia la nada, en silencio, el destino era un misterio que no querían averiguar, no por ahora.

¿Fin?

Por: Primrose

Para: Terryctober

13 de octubre de 2019

Gracias por leer.

A las personas que siguen "Y así surgió el amor" ya pronto subiré el capítulo cuatro.

Saludos a todos al otro lado de la pantalla, les mando chorro de besos :).


	2. Decisiones

Buenas, buenas personas, les presento esta historia que realicé para un reto, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

Bueno... lo que comenzó como un reto gracias a la preferencia de todas ustedes se convertirá en una historia, espero que les siga gustando, sólo recuerden que hay mucho que contar así que... comencemos.

Nueva York.

Un joven actor leía la nota del periódico mientras tomaba su desayuno en el jardín de su casa, sus ojos devoraban las letras ahí impresas, su respiración se agitó, su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa mientras sus ojos se posaban en la fotografía a todo color de la familia Leagan.

A la izquierda de la imagen un hombre pelirrojo con una sonrisa cínica veía hacía la cámara mientras tenía tomada de la cintura a una hermosa mujer de expresivos ojos esmeraldas la cual llevaba en los brazos una pequeña bebé regordeta, con escaso cabello rizado de un color castaño rojizo y ojos grises, la pequeña tenía una peculiaridad que llamó la atención del hombre que miraba detenidamente la fotografía, pensó que podría ser una mancha en el papel y sonrió sintiéndose estúpido al imaginar cosas pues así la niña parecía la viva imagen de su madre.

\- ¡Imbécil!, Eso es imposible-dijo en voz alta reprochando su gran imaginación.

intentó limpiar el papel, no, no era una mancha, la niña tenía un lunar sobre el labio superior del lado izquierdo, idéntico al de su madre la también actriz Eleonor Baker.

En el otro extremo de la publicación otra fotografía de la viuda, en ella se podía apreciar una Candy embarazada siendo sostenida por un hombre alto y rubio.

El castaño volvió a leer la nota, sus manos temblorosas sostenían el periódico mientras observaba las fotografías, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, pensando.

Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, se quedó mirando un pequeño ramo de nueve rosas blancas en botón que habían llegado a su casa un par de días atrás, como cada mes los últimos cinco, igual que hacía dos años durante…durante nueve meses ¡un momento!, ¿Pero qué demonios significaba eso?.

Tal vez, algún día

Parte dos.

Decisiones

Habían pasado un par de años desde que Candice White Ardley y Terrence Graham Granchester tuvieron que separarse por cuestiones de honor y compasión, Candy a pesar de ser la hija de una familia prominente llevaba una vida sencilla, seguía viviendo en aquel departamento en la calle magnolia y trabajando en la clínica feliz con el doctor Martín, su nombre había sido limpiado y habría podido regresar a su antiguo trabajo en el hospital santa Juana pero prefirió quedarse en la pequeña clínica, sentía que ahí era más necesaria que en otro lado, Albert que ahora sabía que era la persona que la adoptó no estuvo muy de acuerdo con lo que ella quería hacer, pero la quería y estaba tan agradecido por lo que ella hizo por él mientras estaba sin memoria que respetaba su decisión y la apoyaba.

Todos vivían en una aparente estabilidad, Albert al frente de los negocios familiares, Archie en la universidad faltando tan solo un año para terminar la carrera en administración y luego tomar su lugar en los negocios como miembro de la familia Ardley, Annie convirtiéndose en una dama refinada siempre bajo la supervisión de su madre, Patty en Florida estudiando leyes, pues debido a la guerra su familia decidió establecerse en Estados Unidos y después de la muerte de Stear la abuela Martha había caído enferma, así que buscando un lugar con clima favorable para ella terminaron en Florida, Eliza convertida ya en una señorita de sociedad andaba de fiesta en fiesta buscando siempre ser el centro de atención y pescar un buen partido para poder casarse antes que todas sus amigas o parientes, Neil también estaba estudiando, a pesar de que en su infancia y adolescencia el joven siempre demostró un carácter débil, ahora a sus veinte años había dejado de ser el niño mimado que un día fue, el golpe recibido por Candy al rechazarlo cuando estaban a punto de anunciar su compromiso hicieron dar un revés en el chico, el cambio fue poco a poco, día a día volviéndolo un hombre duro, frío y calculador, sobre todo al ver al objeto de su afecto florecer como lo hizo, sí, Candy seguía siendo la única persona a la que había amado, a su manera, pero la amaba y verla convertida en una mujer hermosa no hacían más que hacer crecer ese sentimiento que lo desquiciada por no poder arrancarlo de su pecho, verla florecer y convertirse en una hermosa mujer eran una tortura para el apuesto joven que a pesar de tener a varias damas y señoritas dispuestas rondando a su derredor él no las veía pues había decidido tener a como diera lugar a una sola... Candice White Ardley.

Mansión Leagan

Candice Leagan miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca el hermoso jardín de su casa, "su casa" ¿Quién lo dijera? Cuando llegó a la mansión hace más de diez años llena de ilusiones por encontrar a su príncipe de la colina y lo único que obtuvo fue humillaciones, burlas y sufrimiento, hoy si bien no era la dueña al menos tenía un lugar en esa familia, uno que nunca quiso pero que al menos le daba lo suficiente para dejar de ser objeto de malos tratos, hoy era respetada, miró su mano izquierda contemplando el brillo del rutilante aro de oro blanco y brillantes en su dedo anular que representaba su estatus, el de una mujer casada, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquella tarde en que dijo "sí, acepto" y lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos al cerrarlos pues no pudo contener el llanto al caer en cuenta lo que eso significaba, unos creyeron que lloraba de emoción, otros lloraron con ella pues sabían la pena que la embargaba, Albert a su lado todo el tiempo no entendía pero la apoyaba, siempre supo que algo no estaba bien cuando ella aceptó después de casi un año de "cortejo" casarse con Neil, Archie, Annie, la hermana María, todos hablaron con ella, querían hacerla entrar en razón pero ella una y otra vez les dijo lo mismo.

-Neil ha cambiado, sé que seremos felices.

Nadie sabía y nadie supo las razones verdaderas al menos hasta ahora, solo Tom y Jimmy que al igual que ella fueron víctimas directas de la maldad del moreno, porque él sí había cambiado, pero no para bien y lo supo ocultar a la perfección, para todos era un hombre preparado, listo para adentrarse en el mundo de los negocios, refinado, elegante, guapo, pues era innegable que al crecer el jovencito miedoso se había convertido en un hombre sagaz, además de atractivo, de alta estatura, cuerpo atlético, ojos marrones chispeantes, sonrisa cínica que volvía locas a las señoritas de sociedad, pero era sólo una máscara que escondía a un ser perverso, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería y esa... era ella.

Un toque en la puerta sacó a Candy de sus cavilaciones.

-Candy, el señor Fletcher y Albert ya llegaron- dijo Dorothy asomándose por la puerta.

-gracias Dorothy, hazlos pasar y avisa a mis suegros por favor, deben estar en el jardín- respondió la rubia.

Candy se alisó el vestido negro que llevaba puesto, un sencillo pero elegante diseño hecho a su medida, de cuello redondo, ajustado al pecho, con una falda en corte sesgado larga hasta media pantorrilla y que caía con gracia remarcando su figura redonda de mujer embarazada.

Se dispuso a tomar su lugar en la biblioteca en lo que llegaban Albert y el abogado de la familia.

Howard Fletcher hombre maduro de sesenta años y abogado de la familia Leagan desde hacía décadas llegó ese día, después de una semana del fallecimiento de su esposo a leer el testamento de Neil, ella estaba un tanto nerviosa, a pesar de que Neil en sus últimos momentos le dijo que todo lo que poseía era para ella y su hija, tenía miedo de que fuera un engaño más para retenerla a su lado hasta su último aliento.

Nueva York.

\- ¡Buenos días hijo! - saludó la rubia actriz Eleonor Baker.

-Buenos días madre- contestó Terry poniéndose de pie para recibirla- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, Pensé que te vería para almorzar- cuestionó el castaño.

-Si...bueno...es que yo...pues- Eleonor no encontraba las palabras para justificar su presencia.

-Por favor madre, hoy no estoy para juegos, sé a qué has venido- el castaño la instó a sentarse pues se habían quedado de pie.

-No puedes culparme, vi la nota en el periódico y salí de inmediato para acá- dijo la rubia al tiempo que su hijo con caballerosidad le movía la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse- dime hijo, ¿cómo estás? - inquirió la rubia mientras posaba su delicada mano sobre el brazo de Terry.

-No sabría decirte madre, estoy confundido- dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos- tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, han pasado muchos años, yo creí que... pensé…

-No la has olvidado- afirmó Eleonor- te comprendo, más de lo que te imaginas- confesó la mujer- pero no termino de entender todavía qué fue lo que pasó con ustedes, me contaste lo de Susana cuando el accidente, pero luego que ustedes se separaron, yo pensé que irías por Candy y no fue así, ¿Por qué hijo?, ¿por qué no fuiste por ella?, ¿porque permitiste que se casara con otro?

-Si la busqué madre, pero llegué demasiado tarde- dijo el castaño bajando la mirada- después de que Susana y yo decidimos seguir nuestro camino por separado quise ir enseguida a buscarla incluso le escribí una carta pero al final decidí ir por ella y decirle que nada había cambiado conmigo pero...- Terry se levantó de la silla intempestivamente, alterado por sus recuerdos dolorosos- dejé pasar mucho tiempo- dijo caminando de un lado para otro- llegue para verla casarse con otro hombre, la vi llorar de felicidad, ¿qué podría yo hacer contra eso?, ¿robármela?, Ya para qué- declaró moviendo los hombros- me di la media vuelta y la deje ser feliz, tal como nos prometimos un día, toda la rabia y los celos que tenía me los trague junto con el dolor de verla vestida de novia con otro en el altar, pero ahora...pasa esto- dijo señalando el periódico- y esto- señaló también el ramillete de flores en la mesa- todo vuelve, entre otras cosas que no entiendo y me están volviendo loco- concluyó el castaño apoyando sus manos en la silla.

Eleonor tomó el periódico entre sus manos, ya lo había visto más temprano, sin embargo, volvió a leer lo que decía, observaba las imágenes pensando en las casualidades de la vida al ver a la pequeña hija de Candy Leagan.

\- ¿Sabes hijo?, es curioso, cuando lo leí en la mañana- dijo la rubia actriz señalando el periódico- vi las fotos, pero no las observé cómo ahora, de hecho, creí que se había manchado con algo, pero... veo que el tuyo está igual, ¿será un error de impresión?, así como está me recuerda mucho a.…se parece a.…a…

-A ti madre- el castaño terminó la frase por ella.

\- ¡Ja!, Eso es imposible, es sólo una casualidad, tú nunca has estado íntimamente con Candy- dijo mientras de nuevo observaba la fotografía- ¿Terry? - preguntó la rubia ante el silencio de su hijo- Terry, tú nunca has estado con Candy ¿cierto?

Terry permaneció en silencio, quieto, mirando sin mirar a su madre, con los ojos clavados en el rosal al fondo del jardín sujetándose con fuerza a la silla de madera haciéndola crujir ante la fuerza de su agarre, a su mente el sonido de una voz diciéndole cuánto lo amaba, la sensación de una piel suave bajo sus dedos, el aroma fresco como el de las mañanas de primavera inundando sus fosas nasales, unos ojos verdes oscurecidos de pasión mirándolo, cerró los ojos lanzando una maldición audible.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó colérico ante su frustración.

\- ¡Santo dios! - exclamó Eleonor llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Hijo mío!, Pero… ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?

-¡NO!- exclamó Terry en un grito- claro que no, no la he visto...no ... jamás...yo...no lo sé... sólo es que…¡Con un demonio!- el hombre dio un golpe a la mesa con el puño, exasperado se haló de los cabellos frustrado, pensando, tratando de recuperar algo que sentía perdido y no sabía bien que era, sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar y no se explicaba por qué- madre por favor estas no son pláticas que deba sostener contigo te suplico que no sigas con eso- solicitó pues ya no se sentía cómodo hablando con su madre acerca de algo que todavía no entendía.

-No Terry- dijo Eleonor poniéndose de pie, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo buscando de alguna manera calmar su evidente estado de estrés- soy tu madre y te amo, me perdí de mucho lejos de tí y ahora que por fin podemos tener una relación como debe ser entre madre e hijo no te dejaré si me necesitas, dime lo que estás pensando, ¿qué está pasando hijo mío?, ¿es que acaso Candy y tú…?

-No mamá, jamás he estado con ella, no de esa manera...solo... sólo en mis sueños- confesó mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su atractivo rostro- una y otra vez, noche tras noche sueño con ellas ¿Sabes?, cuando era un adolescente la veía venir a mi cuarto en el colegio, cuando nos separamos durante mucho tiempo repetía nuestra separación en forma de una cruel pesadilla, luego la veía llorar mientras yo caía de borracho en un teatro de mala muerte, al cabo de los años y cuando lograba cerrar los ojos sólo eran los recuerdos que venían a mí, cuando ella se casó las pesadillas regresaron, pase meses de insomnio porque cada que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro bañado en lágrimas de felicidad mientras se entregaba a otro, y de unos años para acá tengo un sueño recurrente, demasiado vívido, demasiado real, más aún desde hace unos meses.

-Cuéntame hijo, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-No lo sé, no creo que alguien pueda ayudarme, van a pensar que me estoy volviendo loco- señaló el castaño, todavía renuente a hablar con su madre de "esas cosas".

-No me sigas excluyendo Terry, sufro contigo hijo mío, cuéntame lo que te agobia, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta?, te ayudaré, estoy aquí hijo, déjame ayudarte- suplicó la rubia, podía ver el remolino de emociones en su hijo, todo él era tensión, su cuerpo parecía una cuerda muy apretada a punto de romperse, un río a punto de desbordarse, y ella no quería dejarlo ser presa de sí mismo, no de nuevo, no quería verlo caer, eso jamás sucedería, no estando ella ahora.

-Está bien, te voy a contar porque si sigo con estos pensamientos en la cabeza voy a explotar- cedió al fin el castaño, sentándose de nuevo.

-Antes que nada… ¿qué tienen que ver unas flores en todo esto? - inquirió Eleonor recordando lo que había dicho Terry momentos antes.

-Te lo explicaré, ¿Tienes tiempo de escuchar los delirios de tu loco hijo? - inquirió a la rubia.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para tí hijo mío, no necesitas preguntar, y no estás loco, solo confundido y yo te ayudare, entre los dos daremos luz a la oscuridad que te atormenta- afirmó la mujer con decisión.

-Bien, todo comenzó hace unos dos o tres años más o menos- decía mientras tomaba el periódico en sus manos, observando a la hermosa y embarazada rubia de la fotografía- a pesar de mis protestas tuve que ir de gira a una ciudad cercana a Chicago, llevaba noches enteras sin poder dormir, meses con un dolor en el pecho, estaba agotado, así que, después de la función me fui directo al hotel donde estaba hospedado subí a mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida y.…no sé. desde que entré a la habitación me llene de una sensación de tranquilidad, no sé si el personal de limpieza usó algún producto aromático pero todo el lugar olía a...a hierba fresca...no sé, te digo que de repente me estoy volviendo loco, ¿cómo un hotel en medio de la ciudad puede oler a hierba fresca?- cuestionó el castaño mirando a su madre un momento, para luego volver sus ojos a la fotografía- ese aroma me recordó a ella...sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido, por fin dormí pero luego...luego yo…- silencio, Terry se perdió en la mirada risueña de unos ojos grises y una carita pícara que sin darse cuenta pasó sus largos dedos con sumo cuidado sobre la cara impresa de la niña.

\- ¿Tú...qué?, ¿qué pasó Terry? - preguntó Eleonor curiosa, viendo en los ojos de su hijo una chispa al mirar el rostro regordete de la niña de la foto.

-Yo...la sentí tan cerca, te juro madre que sentí sus dedos tocarme el cabello, aún dormido sabía que era ella, dije su nombre y ella...ella me besó, sentí sus labios presionando los míos, era tan real, la escuché decir mi nombre su voz en un susurro diciendo "te amo", yo estaba tan cansado, me pesaban los párpados, quería abrir los ojos y verla, pero no podía, aun así, sentí sus labios suaves presionando los míos, su aliento fresco, su boca dulce, ¡dios! Todavía puedo sentir su sabor, luego la voz, "su voz" y de nuevo sus labios, era ella, estaba seguro que era ella que llegó a mí en sueños para consolar mi alma dolorida a través de un beso, de nuevo quise abrir los ojos pero me dio miedo que el sueño acabará, ¡dios madre!- exclamó sintiendo hervir su sangre al recordar los besos interminables, recordaba claramente el temblor del cuerpo de Candy, él que siempre soñaba con ella, con tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla su mujer porque era un sueño, un sueño muy real ella era una mujer prohibida y estaba lejos, muy lejos, así que como todas las noches que soñaba con ella la hizo su mujer, le hizo el amor, bebió de su boca, de sus pechos, se llenó de su olor, la escucho gemir, pronunciar su nombre en medio del delirio, de la pasión, la llenó con su semilla, la sintió llegar al clímax junto con él, luego la abrazó contra su pecho susurrando palabras de amor, le dijo cuánto la extrañaba y necesitaba, ella le contestó de igual manera... entonces...se sumergió en un profundo sueño, durmió como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Terry? - preguntó la rubia a su hijo que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿estabas soñando?, ¿estás seguro?, ¿no cabría la posibilidad que Candy estuviera ahí?, ¿de qué hubiera sido real?

Terry miró a su madre con suspicacia, ¿acaso Eleonor también estaba enloqueciendo?

-Madre por favor, es imposible, ¿cómo crees que ella pueda colarse en mi habitación, en medio de la noche y meterse a mi cama? Candy no es esa clase de persona- concluyó molesto ante las ideas de su madre.

-Bueno...es que me dices todo esto con tanta seguridad, con tantos detalles que uno pensaría que es la realidad, además… ¿quién podría realmente asegurar que ella no estuvo ahí?

-No lo creo madre, es imposible... además...no.…no es posible.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Cómo podrías tener la certeza de decir si ella estuvo ahí o no?, porque sé que algo ronda tu mente- afirmó Eleonor al observar cómo miraba y acariciaba la fotografía de la hija de Candy- es una niña hermosa ¿no lo crees?, dicen que las niñas se parecen a su padre pero yo no le veo nada parecido al joven que está ahí, si acaso el cabello pero ..- Eleonor giró la cabeza, pensando, observando- el cabello es muy oscuro para ser rubio, y muy claro para ser castaño, es una mezcla entre rubio y castaño, tal vez se parece un poco a Candy con esa nariz, el color de su piel pero los ojos...las cejas...su sonrisa…y ese pequeño y casi imperceptible detalle que tú y yo estamos viendo y lo que nos hace cuestionarnos...

\- ¡Madre basta ya! - exclamó el castaño soltando el trozo de papel interrumpiendo a Eleonor- deja de atormentarme de esa manera ¿quieres?, Por favor- pidió el castaño con mirada suplicante.

-Está bien- acepto la rubia- sólo una cosa más- dijo señalando con el índice el pequeño florero al centro de la mesa- ¿qué tienen que ver las flores en todo esto? - inquirió Eleonor no pasando por alto lo dicho por Terry al principio.

El castaño procedió a explicarle cómo después de aquel suceso comenzaron a llegar a su casa o en cualquier ciudad donde estuviera, un ramillete igual llegaba sin falta cada mes.

-Hay una cosa más- comentó el castaño- hace unos meses estuve en Chicago, ocurrió algo... extraño- dijo Terry meditabundo- un incidente en el teatro...una botella de vino...una mujer...un apagón...y yo en el hotel sin recordar cómo llegué ahí y un mes después...de nuevo las flores, sin tarjeta, sin mensajes- concluyó el castaño tocando con la yema de los dedos los pétalos de las hermosas flores blancas.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió la rubia un tanto asustada- ¿porque no me habías dicho nada Terry?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿y aun así no quieres saber?, ¿te quedarás con esta zozobra?, ¿te has puesto a pensar que las mismas flores son un mensaje?, ¿te irás a Londres por no sé cuánto tiempo con la incertidumbre?, ¿o me vas a negar que todo lo que me has contado no ha sido porque tienes una sospecha y no la quieres aceptar?- Eleonor levantó la voz muy a su pesar, ella no era una mujer que se exaltase, como la gran actriz que era mantenía sus sentimientos en control pero tratándose de su hijo y una posibilidad entre un millón de que lo que él y ella misma veían fuera cierto la descontroló por completo.

-! ¡NO!, NO QUIERO SABER...NO QUIERO PENSAR...NO QUIERO IMAGINAR QUE ALGO ASÍ PUEDA SER REAL, PORQUE SI LO ES...SI TAN SOLO ELLA...SI...SI…¡!NO SE LO PERDONARÍA JAMÁS!- dijo Terry gritando a todo pulmón ante los hechos que se hacían cada vez más claros en su mente.

-Entonces hijo mío, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿te irás del país así, sin saber qué ha pasado?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿si pasó o no?,¿cuál será tu decisión? - inquirió Eleonor ante un Terry convertido en un energúmeno.

-Solo hay una persona que me puede aclarar muchas cosas- declaró el castaño controlando su impetuosidad- madre...me voy a Chicago mañana mismo- declaró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y a quién vas a ir a ver?, ¿A Candy?

-No, no quiero verla, no podría, iré a ver a alguien que podría decirme algunas cosas.

\- ¿y sabes quién es?

-Sí

\- ¿Quién es?, ¿lo conoces?

-Así es madre, su nombre es William Albert Ardley, el padre adoptivo de Candy y en algún tiempo mi amigo.

Mansión Leagan

-Buen día Candy- dijo Albert al entrar a la biblioteca.

-Buen día Bert- respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie para recibirlo.

-No te levantes pequeña- le dijo Albert caminando rápido hacia ella- quédate donde estás, un día de estos te caerás de boca por el peso de esa panza- bromeo Albert mientras le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos y depositó un beso en su frente.

\- ¡Oh cállate hombre malvado! - le dijo Candy mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y le daba una palmada en las costillas- me da gusto que hayas llegado- declaró suspirando abrazándolo con ambos brazos y hundiendo su cabeza en el amplio pecho del rubio, el cual era su refugio ante cualquier tempestad.

Albert también suspiró, la apretó contra su cuerpo poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Candy que a pesar de haber crecido era de estatura baja y apenas le llegaba al hombro, su pequeña Candy, como le gustaría tenerla siempre así, refugiada en su pecho, envuelta en sus brazos para que nada le pasará, ni a ella ni a Harriet.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que los rubios se separaran, miraron hacia la derecha al tiempo que el abogado Fletcher entraba y tras él los padres de Neil.

Sara Leagan los miraba con desaprobación, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que su hijo se casara con esa moza de establo, pero él se había empeñado y no quiso llevarle la contraria, sin embargo, ahora que él no estaba no veía la hora de que esa mujer se fuera de su casa, aunque se llevará a su nieta a la que tampoco le tenía tanto afecto como su esposo.

Al contrario de Sara el señor Leagan apreciaba a Candy, desde niña demostró su generosidad a pesar de que sus hijos le hacían la vida imposible, luego al casarse con Neil y darle una nieta la apreció todavía más y aunque no mantenían una relación cercana debido a sus constantes viajes las veces que estaba en su casa la joven siempre fue respetuosa y amable con él.

-Bueno días a todos- saludo el señor Fletcher- ya que los interesados están aquí, procederemos a dar la lectura al testamento de Neil que en paz descanse- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio de fina caoba.

Todos tomaron asiento, Albert y Candy a la derecha y Sara y su marido a la izquierda.

-Bien, entonces…comenzamos- dijo el hombre abriendo una gran carpeta de cuero para comenzar a leer el documento que ahí se resguardaba- yo, Arthur Daniel Leagan Ardley en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales dejo todos mis bienes adquiridos desde el día de mi boda y hasta el momento de mi muerte a mi esposa Candice White Leagan Ardley y a mi hija Harriet Elaine Leagan Ardley…

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! - exclamó Sara enojada ante lo dicho por el abogado.

-Por favor señora Leagan, déjeme terminar- pidió el abogado a la mujer que tenía los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

-Sara, contrólate por favor, deja hablar al señor Fletcher- exigió el señor Leagan con mirada reprobatoria a su mujer.

Sara lo miró furiosa pero aun así guardo silencio.

-continuo- habló el hombre detrás del escritorio- a mi esposa le dejó la dote que me fue otorgada al casarnos, la cual se ha ido acrecentando y queda disponible para su uso inmediato, las joyas que ella posee y las que están en la caja de seguridad del banco, el hotel de Nueva York, la casa adquirida para nosotros en Chicago y las tierras donde actualmente se ubica el hogar de Pony; a mí amada hija le dejó un fideicomiso para su educación, también dejó a su nombre el hotel de Chicago y la mitad de la cuenta bancaria, para mi hijo nonato dejo la otra mitad así como también un fideicomiso para su educación, la recién adquirida residencia en Chicago junto con el rancho, todo esto bajo resguardo de un albacea el cual solicito sea mi tío William Albert Ardley, en caso de no aceptar entonces quedará en custodia de mi padre al cual dejo el mando de mis inversiones personales así como de las ganancias de los mismos, a mí madre y hermana les dejo mis pertenencias personales, las joyas familiares que también están en resguardo en el banco así como algunas obras de arte que adquirí a lo largo de estos años de trabajo, dejó una carta dirigida a mi esposa la cual será entregada por el abogado al término de esta lectura, por último dejó este testamento en carácter irrevocable.

Silencio...Candy tomada de la mano de Albert derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, el rubio con un nudo en la garganta miraba con estoicismo al abogado mientras que los señores Leagan se limitaron a mirarse entre sí, el padre de Neil diciendo con la mirada a su esposa que no dijera nada, y está apretando los labios con rabia ante la advertencia muda de su marido.

-Bien, hay algunas cláusulas que el señor Daniel dejó estipuladas en cuanto a lo dicho anteriormente, pero no creo sean necesarias pues no veo algún inconveniente en cuanto a acatar su voluntad ¿Es correcto? - inquirió el hombre mirando a los presentes frente a él

-Es correcto- contestó el señor Leagan mirando a Albert y Candy los cuales asintieron en señal de aceptación.

-Bien, entonces procedo a entregar esta carta- dijo el hombre sacando un sobre sellado de su maletín de piel- aquí tiene señora Leagan- dijo extendiendo el sobre hacia Candy que con manos temblorosas la tomó- por mí parte es todo, ustedes caballeros ya saben el procedimiento, les espero mañana para hacer las firmas correspondientes y poder entregar a cada quien la documentación pertinente- concluyó recogiendo los documentos para luego retirarse no sin antes presentar sus respetos a la viuda y los demás familiares.

Albert y el señor Leagan se levantaron para despedir al abogado, Sara se quedó sentada en su lugar al igual que Candy que enjugaba sus lágrimas mientras miraba absorta hacia el jardín apretando la carta contra su pecho.

-Ya estarás contenta maldita moza, te quedaste con el dinero de mi hijo al igual que tus engendros y tú amante- siseo Sara.

\- ¿Disculpe? - inquirió Candy volviendo la vista sorprendida.

\- ¿Crees que no he visto como se miran y cómo se tratan William y tú?, Mi hijo no se enfría en su tumba y ustedes ya están exhibiendo su desvergüenza.

\- ¿Qué está insinuando?, ¿cómo se atreve? - preguntó Candy poniéndose trabajosamente de pie.

-Tú tienes la culpa de que mi hijo muriera, trabajaba hasta el cansancio para darte de todo, él... él…y luego tú y William…- decía Sara con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que bañaban sus ojos.

-¡Yo jamás pedí nada!- respondió Candy exaltada- nunca le exigía nada a Neil, y lo que está insinuando de mí y de Albert es horrible, entiendo su dolor de madre porque yo también perdí un hijo ¿acaso no lo recuerda?, Morí un poco cuando sucedió y por eso no tomaré en cuenta sus palabras- Candy comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, su corazón se estrujaba ante el dolor de Sara, se sentía culpable, ¡era culpable!, Neil murió por su causa pero era él o ella e incluso otras personas pero ese peso era suyo porque así lo decidió y no se arrepentía, no ahora así que mejor salió y dejó a Sara en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

Albert y sus suegros la vieron salir de la biblioteca con el rostro pálido y las manos sujetándose el vientre, ambos hombres apresuraron el paso para alcanzarla.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó Albert asustado al verla- ¿te sientes mal?, ¿quieres que llame al médico?

-No, no, estoy bien, solo...solo estoy algo cansada con todo esto me voy a la recámara.

-Candice es mejor que el doctor te revise, tantas emociones le pueden hacer mal a mi nieto y a tí- dijo el señor Leagan.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien, solo voy a descansar un rato antes que Harriet despierte de su siesta con su permiso- dijo la rubia enderezándose para luego encaminarse a las escaleras y subir a su habitación.

Albert y el señor Leagan regresaron a la biblioteca para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a lo que tenían que hacer el día siguiente, al entrar encontraron a Sara todavía sentada llorando amargamente mientras sostenía una fotografía de su hijo por lo que Albert prefirió retirarse y dejar al hombre consolar a su esposa.

Cuando iba de salida Albert se topó con Dorothy que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con un servicio de té.

\- ¿Podrías decirle a Candy que regresaré por la tarde? - preguntó a la mujer- voy a arreglar unos asuntos, pero necesito hablar con ella.

-Sí señor William, yo le digo- respondió la mujer.

-Gracias Dorothy, las veré más tarde cuídalas por favor.

Dorothy asintió a la petición del rubio, lo vio mirar hacia las escaleras con el rostro preocupado y luego dirigirse a la entrada para salir de la casa, ella por su parte subió a llevarle a Candy el té para ayudarle con sus nervios alterados, tenía miedo de que a su amiga le pasara algo con tantas emociones y el peso que, aunque se repetía una y otra vez qué fue lo mejor sabía que estaba haciendo estragos en ella.

La mañana era fresca, como son las mañanas de otoño, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a cambiar de color y el espectáculo que se miraba por la ventana del segundo piso en la mansión Leagan era hermoso, sin embargo, para Candy ni los colores, ni la estación del año le causaban el sentimiento aquel de felicidad al ver los cambios a su alrededor, sentada en un cómodo sillón junto a la ventana miraba sin mirar, sosteniendo todavía entre sus manos la carta que el señor Fletcher le entregó minutos atrás, sentía temor de abrirla, los años de convivencia con Neil le habían enseñado que ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa y temía lo que aquella carta pudiera revelarle.

-Candy- llamó Dorothy desde la puerta- te traje un poco de té.

La rubia se levantó para abrir, con paso lento llegó a la puerta, la abrió y dejó pasar a su amiga.

\- ¿Harriet sigue dormida? - inquirió.

-Sí, despertó tan temprano y corría por todos lados que después de desayunar la acosté para la siesta cayó rendida, dormirá al menos media hora más- respondió la mujer.

-Qué bueno, ven, siéntate- pidió a Dorothy palmeando el diván donde ahora estaba sentada- ¿Me acompañas a leer esto? - preguntó mostrando el sobre sellado.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Una carta que me dejó Neil.

\- ¡ay dios Candy!, ¿Y ahora qué más te hará este hombre? - exclamó Dorothy dejando la bandeja en una mesita para luego sentarse junto a la rubia y luego tomarle las manos.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero estar sola ahora que abra el sobre.

-Y no lo estarás, aquí me quedaré contigo- declaró la mujer apretando el agarre de su amiga.

Dorothy soltó las manos de Candy, está con manos temblorosas rompió el sello para luego sacar la carta, la caligrafía impecable de Neil llenó sus ojos de una sombra oscura.

Mi amada Candy:

Sé que mi partida está cerca, puedo sentirlo, así que he decidido dejarte esta carta para así poder irme en paz.

Quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti fue real, te amé desde niño y te amé más como hombre, sé que mis errores y mi forma de proceder lo único que hicieron fue causar repulsión en lugar de amor hacia mí, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, te tuve, y eso fue suficiente.

Voy a confesarte algunas cosas que, aunque estoy seguro ya sabes yo quiero dejarlas dicho por escrito.

Lo primero: El accidente de Granchester en el teatro hace muchos años (el primero), fui yo quien le pagó al tipo para dejar caer las luces, era apenas un chiquillo, pero ya te amaba y cuando me enteré que él iba a participar como protagonista me las arreglé para tratar de quitarlo del camino, no salió como esperaba, pero aun así ustedes se separaron, la rabia que sentí al verte en el estreno de su obra me hizo pensar que fallé, pero luego me enteré de los sucesos y me di por bien servido.

La segunda vez que lo vi fue en un teatrillo de mala muerte en Rockstone, estaba cayéndose de borracho, creí que era mi oportunidad de deshacerme de él, casi lo consigo, estaba por pasarle el auto por encima cuando salió del lugar pero una mujer lo empujó segundos antes, este evento me permitió hacerte caer en mis engaños aquella vez que mandé por tí, para mí mala fortuna no salió como esperaba, era un chiquillo estúpido y no supe hacer las cosas, luego lo del compromiso fallido me dejó un gran sin sabor y decidí claudicar en la búsqueda de tu amor y aceptación, sin embargo, con el pasar de los años y verte cada vez más hermosa mis ardores se hicieron cada vez más intensos, no sé si lo sepas pero todo el tiempo te veía mientras trabajabas en esa clínica, te miraba de lejos, te seguía hasta ese departamento en el que vivías y me quedaba enfrente mirándote por la ventana que apenas llegabas abrías, tu bello rostro cada vez que te asomabas encendía mi sangre, comprendí que si no hacía algo seguramente te quedarías en ese lugar por siempre, por eso busque gente en los barrios bajos de Chicago y les pague para que quemaran el inmundo lugar donde trabajabas y así no tuvieras más remedio que regresar a casa con el tío William y más cerca de mí, después de eso tú sabes lo que pasó, tus rechazos constantes a pesar de mis detalles para contigo no me dejaron más remedio que hacer lo que hice, y aun así seguías sin aceptarme, sólo lo conseguí cuando estuve a punto de desaparecer el hogar de Pony.

No me arrepiento, lo haría de nuevo, una y otra vez si la recompensa eres tú.

Quiero decirte algo más, sé que mi enfermedad no es real, sé que fue provocada, por tí, te vi, un día que estaba por entrar a nuestra recámara, te vi verter unos polvos en el coñac, aun así me lo tomaba, noche tras noche después de cenar, supe que eso me estaba poniendo enfermo pero no me importó, después que perdimos a nuestro primer hijo supe que era un castigo divino por todo lo que había hecho y que merecía morir, qué mejor que morir por tus propias manos, luego, cuando te embarazarse de Harriet pensé que fui perdonado pero... mientras ella crecía veía en ella a otra persona, por un momento creí que estaba enloqueciendo, pero cuando ella cumplió un año fue para mí una revelación, su parecido con ese maldito bastardo es más que evidente, me pregunté cómo demonios pudo haber pasado, recapitule durante varios días, hice averiguaciones, revisé mi agenda y encontré una coincidencia, el viaje a Rosemont, el que hicimos seis meses después que perdimos a nuestro hijo, ¿Recuerdas que me fui de viaje poco después del cumpleaños de Harriet?, Regresé a Rosemont, al mismo hotel en el que estuvimos, por suerte los empleados seguían siendo los mismos, encontré una mucama que me dijo haber platicado contigo y pensando eras una fan te dio santo y seña de donde estaba el malnacido, lo único que tuve que hacer fue sacar cuentas y atar cabos, no tienes idea de lo que quería hacerle y hacerte, pero también me di cuenta de una cosa, si él supiera habría venido por tí y sobre todo por la niña, por lo cual decidí que mi mejor venganza sería seguir con lo mismo, dejar crecer a Harriet como MÍ hija, y que el bastardo siguiera en la ignorancia y tú sin poder decir nada, ahora que se moriré porque así lo he decidido te dejo libre de hacer lo que quieras, si te atreves, no creo que al infeliz le guste la idea de saber que su hija es una Leagan y la has mantenido en secreto, eso querida mía será tu castigo por tu engaño además de llevar sobre tus hombros el peso de mi muerte la cual tomaré gustoso pues eso amada esposa es algo que hiciste gracias a mí.

Se feliz, si puedes.

Neil.

Continuará…

Por:Primrose.

8 de Noviembre de 2019

-Harriet Eleine Ardley, deja de correr o te darás un…- decía Dorothy tratando de dar alcance a la pequeña niña que corría delante de ella y parándose de golpe al ver a las personas de pie en el recibidor de la casa.

\- ¡Ey!, ¿Te has lastimado pequeña? - preguntó una voz profunda cuando vio un torbellino azul chocar contra sus pantorrillas.

-Perdón- dijo la pequeña niña levantando la mirada para ver el rostro del hombre alto con el que tropezó- mami es muy lenta- dijo sonriendo para luego seguir corriendo hacia un largo corredor. Detrás de ella una mujer castaña de ojos miel se había quedado de pie con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Dorothy, ¿la has alcanzado? - inquirió la dulce voz de una mujer que con lentitud entraba por la puerta principal de la mansión Ardley en Lakewod- de nuevo va a caerse y así no sanará de los raspones de ayer o se golpeará la cabeza…- Candy quedó petrificada al ver dos figuras en el vestíbulo, sus ojos chocaron con dos pares de ojos azules que se posaron sobre su figura con sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes señora Leagan- dijo Terrence Graham al ver a la mujer de pie en el marco de la puerta principal- tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿No es así? Candice.

Gracias, gracias, gracias chicas por sus amables palabras, realmente quisiera contestarle a todas y cada una pero mi tiempo todavía es limitado sin embargo, les hago llegar mi agradecimiento más sincero desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

Saludos a todos al otro lado de la pantalla, les mando chorro de besos :).


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresas

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro

\- ¡Terry!, ¡No te los lleves!, ¡Terry! ! ¡Son mis hijos también!, ¡NOO!

\- ¡Candy!, ¡Candy despierta!, Todo está bien Candy, sólo es un sueño.

Tal vez, algún día

Parte 3

Sorpresas

Las manos de Candice Leagan temblaban mientras seguía sosteniendo en la infame carta que Neil le había dejado, sus ojos dos pozos verdes se habían oscurecido inundados por las lágrimas que estaban por bañar el bello rostro de la rubia; levantó la vista para mirar a Dorothy, que sentada a su lado la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Tengo que irme! - exclamó Candy levantándose súbitamente soltándose del abrazo de Dorothy - él sabía… me dejó hacerlo... él… él…se llevará a Harriet… ¿Dónde está Harriet?, Tenemos que irnos… Terry me la va a quitar… Dorothy ¿Dónde está Harriet?- la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación hablando sin sentido, se acercó a las puertas blancas de su vestidor sacando las prendas que estaban ahí colgadas arrojándolas a la cama junto con una maleta que se abrió ante el golpe seco en el piso - ¡DOROTHY!, Tenemos que irnos, voy a buscar a Albert, él puede ayudarme y...

Dorothy sentada todavía la miraba asustada mientras Candy apilaba prenda tras prenda sobre la cama tropezando con la maleta que estaba tirada.

-! Candy!, ¡Cálmate!, ¿Quién se llevará a Harriet? - inquirió la mujer levantándose para tratar de detener a la rubia.

-Neil tiene razón, él no me perdonará nunca… se va a llevar a Harriet como su padre lo hizo con él, y yo… yo moriré si él me la quita y…- Candy se detuvo, su mirada perdida en algún punto entre la ventana y las puertas del vestidor, se llevó las manos a su vientre y palideció- ¡Mi bebé!, ¡También se llevará al bebé!- y entonces... Candy palideció, se tambaleó llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza cerrando los ojos y con la otra tomo su abultado vientre al sentir un pequeño dolor.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó Dorothy sosteniendo a la rubia que estaba a punto de caer.

* * *

Nueva York 1914

Neil Leagan caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo maldiciendo para sus adentros, dejó su suite del hotel donde se hospedaba junto con su madre y hermana para salir a dar una vuelta, era preferible que seguir escuchando a la tonta de Elisa proclamando alabanzas al idiota de Granchester; y es que su hermana se había enterado por medio de los tabloides de espectáculos que devoraba todo el tiempo, que su antiguo compañero de escuela Terry Granchester, Graham, como fuera que se llamará ahora, sería protagonista de la obra Romeo y Julieta, gran escándalo que armó el día que lo vio publicado y hoy, aquí estaba él, arrastrado junto con su madre unos días antes del estreno para ver al imbécil.

\- ¡Maldito Granchester! - decía el joven mientras pateaba una piedra en el camino- si no fuera por ti tal vez yo…algún día- la imagen de una linda y rubia muchacha brindándole su ayuda unas semanas atrás, exponiendo su propia integridad ante unos maleantes que lo tenían rodeado pasaba por su mente- ella es tan… se ha vuelto tan… ¡Demonios! - exclamó sacando la mano derecha de su bolsillo para llevársela a los cabellos, frustrado y enojado con él mismo por pensar en ella, en Candy White.

Así, sin darse cuenta llegó a las puertas de un bar, metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su saco buscando su billetera, después de hallarla entró, se sentó en la barra pidiendo una copa de whisky, miró a su alrededor mientras le servían, no había mucha gente pues era temprano todavía, volvió la mirada a su izquierda, le llamó la atención el hombre junto a él, era un hombre maduro, de aspecto más o menos humilde, seguro de la clase trabajadora, frunció el ceño con desdén al verlo, el hombre bebía de un solo trago su vaso de vodka, se veía ansioso, atribulado.

\- ¡Otra! - solicitó el hombre al barman.

-Ya bebiste demasiado Carl, ve a casa- respondió el cantinero.

\- ¿A qué voy Armand? ¿A ver como mi hija está muriendo? ¿A ver a mi esposa llorar como todas las noches? - el hombre hacía las preguntas no sólo a su interlocutor sino para sí mismo.

-Sé que tú situación es difícil Carl, pero aquí no encontrarás respuestas, ve a descansar, mañana debes trabajar, al menos tienes un empleo con el que sostener a tu familia- le aconsejaba el otro hombre.

-El señor Hathaway es un gran hombre … ¿sabes? me ha ayudado a comprar los remedios para Sally- decía Carl- sin embargo, apenas me alcanza, ya no sé qué más hacer- concluyó el hombre apesadumbrado, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Neil escuchó claramente la plática sostenida entre ambos hombres, miró su vaso de whisky pasando sus dedos por el borde, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, pensando, buscando dentro de su mente retorcida ese nombre, le resultaba familiar, lo había escuchado en alguna parte, una sonrisa ladeada asomó a su rostro al recordar quién era la persona de la que aquel hombre hablaba, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, tal vez si sabía qué hilos mover y cierto castaño no existiera él podría tener el amor de Candy White.

Neil sacó de su billetera el pago de su bebida y salió del lugar, se quedó parado afuera...esperando, si la suerte lo está favoreciendo entonces él haría lo posible para que las cosas sucedieran.

* * *

Nueva York

Entonces hijo mío, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿te irás del país así, sin saber qué ha pasado? ¿qué pasó? ¿si pasó o no? ¿cuál será tu decisión? - inquirió Eleonor ante un Terry convertido en un energúmeno.

-Solo hay una persona que me puede aclarar muchas cosas- declaró el castaño controlando su impetuosidad- madre...me voy a Chicago mañana mismo- declaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo iré contigo- declaró Eleonor.

-No- respondió Terry, no le agradaba la idea de arrastrar a su madre a sus locuras.

-No te lo estoy preguntando Terry, te lo estoy diciendo, o vamos juntos o me voy en otro tren, o contigo o detrás de ti, pero iré, no sería la primera vez que lo hago- afirmó la rubia, no iba a dejar solo a su hijo, si cuando andaba rodando de un lado a otro ella iba tras él cuidando sus pasos, ahora que por fin tenían una relación estrecha menos lo iba a dejar solo.

Terry asintió, no podría detenerla aunque lo hubiera querido, su madre no lo dejaría solo, miró sus ojos, iguales a los suyos, tomó su mano depositando un beso en el dorso, no, no la detendría, ahora estaba seguro que su madre lo quería, se había encargado de demostrarlo una y otra vez, a su mente llegó la imagen de ella exponiendo su integridad una noche en la que debido a su estado de embriaguez casi pierde la vida, recordó como ella salió de la nada, empujándolo y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo junto con él, afortunadamente ninguno de los dos salió herido, al menos no de gravedad, unos raspones aquí y allá, pero tan sólo unos segundos más y aquel auto los habría arrollado ¿Cómo apartarla de su lado si una vez más le había dado la vida Demostrando así cuánto lo amaba?

-De acuerdo madre, iré ahora mismo a comprar los pasajes de tren, me iría en este instante en auto, pero sería algo incómodo para ti- expuso Terry mirándola con ternura.

\- ¿Y Javi?, ¿Dónde está esa bendición de asistente que tienes? Él podría ir a la estación mientras nosotros hacemos las maletas- inquirió Eleonor.

-Está en la universidad, llegará a medio día, revisaremos la agenda y le pediré que haga algunos cambios por el viaje, después de comprar los pasajes iré a ver a Robert, hablaré con él para informarle y avise a mi suplente, Alan estará más que encantado de trabajar, más ahora que su esposa está a punto de dar a luz, necesita la entrada de dinero extra- explicó el castaño suavizando un poco su semblante.

\- ¡Mi cielo!, eres un buen hombre- afirmó Eleonor orgullosa de su hijo- te mereces ser feliz y si esto- espetó tomando el periódico de nuevo en sus manos- resulta ser lo que creemos…

-No madre- interrumpió el castaño- pídele a Dios que esto sea una fantasía de este hombre demente, porque si llegara a ser real… si tan sólo hubiera posibilidad de algo...

Terry no termino la frase, con el ceño fruncido de nuevo y los puños crispados se dio la media vuelta, rumbo a la estación de trenes a comprar dos pasajes, no dijo nada más, su cabeza era un completo lío, entre lo que veía y lo que creía ver ya le dolía la cabeza.

* * *

Mansión Leagan

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó Dorothy sosteniendo a la rubia que estaba a punto de caer.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo fue un mareo- declaró la rubia- no le digas a nadie…- suplicó sin abrir los ojos- solo... sólo ayúdame a recostarme.

\- ¡Candy! Todo esto te está haciendo daño- decía la mujer ayudando a su amiga a recostarse en la cama, haciendo a un lado la pila de ropa que yacía en ella- voy a mandar una nota al doctor Martín para que venga a verte, iría yo misma pero Harriet ya está por despertarse y debo atenderla, por favor Candy trata de estar tranquila en lo que el doctor llega, sé que no es la primera vez que te pasa esto, y no vamos a arriesgarnos a que se complique ¿De acuerdo?- decía Dorothy al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos de la rubia mientras esta a su vez acariciaba su vientre duro como piedra.

Candy asintió concentrándose en su respiración, estaba asustada, no sólo por el dolor de cabeza que ya tenía si no por las palabras de Neil en su carta, si bien sabía que en algún momento debía decir la verdad esperaba que al menos tuviera más tiempo, hablar primero con Albert, contarle todo lo que Neil había hecho, tenía toda la confianza en que él la ayudaría a resolver uno a uno los problemas en los que estaba metida, pero si su esposo estaba enterado, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no le hubiera dicho a alguien más? O que le hubiese dejado una carta a Terry contándole la verdad como lo hizo con ella, no, eso no, él fue claro, se lo había dejado todo a ella, toda la carga de la culpa, burlándose de que jamás sería feliz, posiblemente Neil tendría razón.

-! Auch! - se quejó masajeando su vientre- por favor mi amor perdóname, tantos problemas, tanta tensión te hacen daño también- hablaba dulcemente, mordiendo de vez en vez su labio inferior, intentando ahogar un grito que quería salir de su garganta mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta- Dorothy, no tardes en regresar, no quiero estar sola- dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de relajarse para apaciguar el dolor en su alma y su cuerpo.

* * *

Nueva York

-Señora Eleonor, buenos días- saludó con jovialidad un chico de cabellos color chocolate y ojos miel.

\- ¡Oh Javi!, ¡Buen día hijo! - respondió la ojiazul- no te esperaba tan temprano, Terry me comentó que estarías en la universidad hasta mediodía- proclamó la mujer.

-Bueno...si...lo que pasa es...es que dos profesores no iban a llegar así que... mejor vine para ver si se le ofrecía algo al señor Graham- respondido el joven sonrojado, a pesar de llevar casi dos años trabajando con Terry Graham y conviviendo con su madre la señora Eleonor Baker el chico todavía se sentía intimidado por la mujer y la manera dulce y cariñosa con que lo trataba, acostumbrado al trato rudo de su difunto padre, le daba pena recibir esa clase de atenciones por parte de otra mujer además de sus madres de crianza, por lo que cada que la señora Eleonor le hablaba de esa manera acaba tartamudeando y con calor que le subía de la cara hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Eres un buen muchacho!, No sabes cómo te agradezco que estés siempre al pendiente de Terry- declaró Eleonor mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello del joven.

-No tiene nada que agradecer señora Baker, el señor Graham ha sido bueno conmigo, solo devuelvo un poco de lo que él me ha dado- respondió bajando la cabeza pues a veces se sentía un tanto culpable por no decir la verdad sobre su identidad- por cierto… ¿Dónde se encuentra en señor Graham? Cuando pasé por la biblioteca no lo vi, pensé que estaría aquí desayunando todavía- manifestó el chico paseando la mirada por el jardín.

-Él tuvo que salir, sabes... surgió algo y ha decidido viajar.

\- ¿Viajar? ¿A dónde? La gira comenzará hasta fin de mes, hoy debemos revisar la agenda para organizar reservaciones- declaró el chico.

Eleonor suspiró, no sabía si decirle o no al muchacho, sin embargo, confiando en él y a sabiendas que podía ayudar a su hijo en su viaje precipitado, decidió decirle para así entre ella y él hacer lo necesario para este viaje del cual no sabía cómo, ni cuándo regresarán.

-Javi, nos vamos a Chicago en cuanto sea posible- informó la rubia mujer.

-A.…a ¿Chicago? - inquirió el chico sorprendido- ¿Para qué? ¿Porque? - cuestionó abriendo sus ojos cuando grandes eran.

-Terry tiene un asunto personal que resolver, en este momento va camino de la estación central para adquirir los pasajes, nos vamos de inmediato, tú no te preocupes por él, sabe que no puedes faltar a la escuela y como lo has hecho anteriormente puedes hacer las reservas desde aquí, vamos al despacho para hacer unas llamadas a esos hoteles donde ha estado antes, así cuando mi hijo regrese le daremos opciones de hospedaje- respondió Eleonor mientras le tomaba del brazo para llevarlo al Interior de la casa mientras Javi se dejaba llevar sin saber que decir por la sorpresa.

* * *

El sonido del barco anunciando su partida se escuchó hasta donde Candy se encontraba, con desesperación sacudía los fríos barrotes del calabozo, trataba de gritar pero el sonido no salía de su garganta, tenía frío, no sabía si era de día o de noche, sus pies estaban sucios pues estaba descalza, su ropa se encontraba hecha jirones y su cabello antes brillante, largo y rizado ahora solo era una mata grasosa y enmarañada, con lágrimas bañando su rostro dirigió sus pasos a la ventana a sus espaldas, se subió a un balde de madera donde le dejaban agua, se puso de puntas, el reflejo del sol la deslumbró pues donde estaba era muy oscuro, tardó un momento en acostumbrar a sus ojos a la luz, entonces, pudo verlo, el Mauritania, a punto de zarpar, a punto de alejar de ella lo que más amaba, no sabía cómo es que podía verlo todo tan cerca que pudo identificar al hombre alto, de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos azules, en un brazo cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en pañales de seda azul y con la mano libre llevaba una pequeña niña prácticamente idéntica a él, su única diferencia era su nariz pequeña y respingada con pequitas apenas asomando a su dulce rostro, el cabello castaño rojizo y esos bucles cortos pero bien definidos sostenidos con un listón de seda blanco, ella se veía feliz y él le hablaba de una manera cariñosa, con esa voz profunda pero dulce, sólo para ella, Candy entró en desespero por las barreras que le impedían salir de ese lugar sólo alcanzaba a extender los brazos, quería alcanzarlos pero no podía, entonces encontró su voz, lanzó un gritó tan fuerte como su debilitada humanidad se lo permitía.

\- ¡Terry!, ¡No te los lleves!, ¡Terry! ! ¡Son mis hijos también!, ¡NOO! - gritaba sin parar pues parecía que el hombre no la escuchaba- ¡Terry! ¡Perdóname! ¡Terryyyy!

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy despierta! - le pedía Dorothy mientras la sacudida un poco- Todo está bien Candy, despierta preciosa, despierta, sólo es un sueño.

-No, Terry...no te los lleves- susurraba.

-Candy, despierta, abre los ojos, todo estará bien, despierta- le pedía Dorothy limpiando las blancas mejillas.

Candy abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, estaba tan cansada, tan asustada, que comenzó a llorar incontrolable al ver a Dorothy junto a ella entendiendo que había estado soñando, pero era tal su desesperanza que a Dorothy le partió el alma verla tan desvalida.

En el marco de la puerta dos hombres escuchaban el llanto de la rubia, uno de ellos, un hombre mayor, de estatura baja, cara redonda y bonachona, el doctor Martín que esperaba lo dejarán pasar para poder atender a Candy que se escuchaba muy alterada, el otro un hombre era joven, alto, de cabello rubio corto, ojos azul turquesa, sumamente atractivo y viril, de cuerpo atlético, vestido de forma elegante con un traje azul marino hecho a la medida resaltando así sus largas piernas y anchos hombros que al escuchar el llanto de Candy entró sin esperar el permiso.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Pequeña! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - cuestionaba el hombre mientras cruzaba en un par de largas zancadas el espacio entre la puerta y la cama- ¡Oh princesa! Lo que daría por no verte llorar- declaró al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para abrazar a la rubia.

\- ¡Albert! - exclamó ella a la vez estirando los brazos hacia él para poder aferrarse a su abrazo cálido y protector.

Albert se acercó más a ella atendiendo su llamado, se acomodó, pasó su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, la estrechó mientras la rubia acomodó la cabeza en su pecho aferrándose a su chaqueta con fuerza mientras más lágrimas caían empapando las finas prendas.

-Ya estoy aquí pequeña, estás a salvo, ya estoy aquí- le susurraba al tiempo que deposita un beso sobre su cabeza y con la mano libre le acariciaba los cabellos alborotados

Dorothy y el doctor Martín que para ese momento ya estaba dentro de la habitación los miraban en silencio, preocupados, uno por el estado anímico de la rubia y la otra por la mirada que el rubio tenía en ese momento, además de preocupación, había algo más, algo que Dorothy había notado desde antes, pero que ahora, era más evidente… amor, no el de hermano, como el que Candy le profesaba sino amor de un hombre a una mujer, abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, eso era un problema más para Candy lo cual sería demasiado para su amiga.

-Creo que el doctor debe revisar a Candy ¿No lo cree señor Ardley? - inquirió la mujer interrumpiendo el momento antes de que el doctor se diera cuenta de algo más.

-Sí, claro, vamos pequeña, cálmate ya ¿Si? Hazlo por tu bebé, el doctor debe examinarte- proclamó el hombre.

Candy lo soltó renuente, ya no lloraba tanto así que lo dejó levantarse, se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, cerró los ojos concentrándose en respirar mientras con sus manos limpiaba sus mejillas.

-Salgamos un momento señor Ardley, dejemos al doctor Martín hacer su trabajo- sugirió Dorothy.

Albert se alejó lentamente de la cama de Candy, no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan desvalida que lo único que él quería era quedarse con ella para cuidarla, sin embargo, sabía que eso no era posible, verla sufrir seguramente por la ausencia de su esposo le causaba un dolor en el pecho.

Una vez afuera, Dorothy quiso decirle algo, pero una personita que venía corriendo por el pasillo no se lo permitió.

\- ¡Tío Abert, tío Abert! - gritaba Harriet al verlo- ¡Abazo! - exclamó alzando los brazos.

Albert se inclinó para recibirla, cuando logró capturarla la levantó en el aire mientras la niña reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Mi princesita! - exclamó el rubio acomodándose el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento señora Stevens, se me escapó- explicó apenada una jovencita rubia de unos quince años, Betty Peyton, antigua residente del hogar de pony y actual mucama contratada por Candy para ayudar a Dorothy con Harriet.

-No te preocupes Betty, se cómo se las gasta está pilluela- declaró Dorothy brindando una amable sonrisa a la muchachita- puedes retirarte a estudiar un rato, yo me ocupo- concluyó la mujer.

-Sí señora Stevens- respondió la chica dando media vuelta para irse.

Mientras tanto, Albert mimaba e intentaba que Harriet pronunciará su nombre correctamente.

\- Albert...soy tío Albert, ¿Puedes repetirlo? - inquirió el hombre moviendo los labios con lentitud frente a los ojos de la niña.

-A…bert- repitió Harriet sin éxito.

-Vaya, creo que tardará un poco en decirlo correctamente- declaró.

-Es muy pequeña todavía, pero para su edad habla bastante bien, Candy tiene mucha paciencia y le repite y repite las palabras para que ella las diga bien- manifestó Dorothy.

\- ¡Ahhh sí! - suspiró el rubio- ella es fantástica con la niña, es una gran madre- proclamó.

\- ¡Mami! - exclamó la niña pataleando para que el hombre la bajara.

-Ahora vamos con mami Harriet- explicó Dorothy- ¿Puedes esperar un momento? - preguntó a la niña mirándola fijamente.

La pequeña asintió, a pesar de su edad era muy inteligente, Candy tenía tanta paciencia con ella, le hablaba mucho y siempre mirándola a los ojos explicando cada cosa o situación por lo que la niña reaccionaba de manera favorable, en comparación a los berrinches que de vez en cuando solía hacer solamente en presencia de su abuela Sara o de Elisa quienes no le prestaban mucha atención al igual que Neil pues todo el tiempo estaba trabajando y los escasos momentos que le dedicaba sólo eran para quedar bien ante la gente a su alrededor.

No tardaron mucho tiempo esperando cuando el doctor Martín salió del cuarto de la rubia, inmediatamente Dorothy y Harriet entraron pues la niña quería estar con su madre, Albert se quedó afuera solicitando al médico sentarse en una pequeña banca situada frente a la habitación de Candy.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo la encuentra doctor? - cuestionó Albert.

-Ella está bien por ahora, su presión arterial es la que me preocupa, estando ella embarazada es peligroso que se le suba o le baje, tiene que estar tranquila y en reposo, sé que los acontecimientos recientes la tienen así, pero hay que tratar que esté en calma, es muy peligroso para ella o el bebé, lo recomendable es que descanse, que se levante lo menos posible y si lo hace porque ya sabemos lo inquieta que es, al menos que permanezca sentada, nada de andar de aquí para allá con la niña.

\- ¿Es todo doctor? ¿Tomará algún medicamento?

-No, por el momento no es necesario, su presión está normal ahora, sólo necesita descanso y tranquilidad.

-Está bien doctor Martín, le agradezco que haya venido a verla tan pronto.

-No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario, si no fuera porque ella me dio ese auto para poder llegar más rápido a visitar a los pacientes a lo mejor en la carreta o caminando todavía estaría de camino- dijo el hombre palmeando la espalda de Albert- me retiro, debo regresar a la clínica, tengo citas que atender por la tarde, despídeme de Dorothy, y recuérdale que pase a verme de camino al rancho, tengo un remedio que darle para uno de los trabajadores de Tom que anda algo adolorido y es muy necio, solo se toma los remedios si Tom se los da, ¡Hombres! A veces somos algo gallinas para reconocer que nos estamos haciendo viejos, nos vemos luego Albert no es necesario que me acompañes- dijo el hombre haciendo ademán con las manos a ver que Albert se ponía de pie- conozco la salida- concluyó retirándose.

Albert asintió y lo vio partir, se quedó unos momentos mirando la puerta del cuarto de Candy, respiró hondo, se levantó acercándose y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante señor Ardley.

-Gracias Dorothy- respondió introduciéndose a la habitación.

En la gran cama, Candy seguía recostada con Harriet junto a ella, Albert las observó ensimismado, eran una imagen hermosa, madre e hija eran hermosas.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor pequeña? - inquirió acercándose.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias Albert- respondió la rubia volviendo la vista hacia él- discúlpame- dijo señalando la chaqueta arrugada y mojada.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- dijo sentándose de nuevo en la orilla de la cama, lo importante es que ya estás mejor, dice el doctor que debes descansar, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ¿Serás una buena paciente? O… ¿Hay que atarte a la cama?

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, por mi bebé y por mí hija- dijo al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos de Harriet.

Albert asintió conforme, pero de repente algo llamó su atención, al pie de la cama había una pila de ropa de Candy y en el piso una maleta abierta por lo que preguntó sin rodeos.

\- ¿Piensas ir a alguna parte Candy? - inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

La rubia lo miró, para ese momento había recuperado el aplomo del que era poseedora y a pesar de los ojos rojos por el llanto anterior respondió sin titubeos.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Lejos de aquí, al otro lado del país o del mundo si es necesario.

\- Tú no irás a ninguna parte.

\- Es que tú no entiendes...tengo que irme.

\- La que no entiende eres tú- decía exasperado- el doctor dijo que debes descansar, lo que menos necesitas ahora es viajar.

Ella bajó la cabeza, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, Albert era duro cuando así se requería, pero ella lo era más, es lo que había aprendido durante todos estos años.

\- Por ahora no me arriesgaré, pero me voy a ir apenas pueda, antes de que el bebé nazca, no pienso quedarme aquí, menos ahora.

\- ¿Porque? Sé que el dolor de perder a tu esposo debe ser muy grande y los recuerdos deben dolerte mucho pero no es necesario que te vayas, el tiempo lo curará todo y…

-Es que tú no entiendes… debo irme, tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿De qué huyes? ¿De tu dolor? ¿De tus recuerdos? Escapar no lo cambiará.

-Tengo que irme y lo haré.

\- ¡Eres una necia! - exclamó poniéndose de pie- Siempre has sido terca y cabezota, pero en este momento no harás tú santa voluntad, ¿Es que acaso no piensas en tu salud? ¿La del bebé? ¿Y Harriet? Ha perdido a su padre y ahora... ¿Perderá a su madre también? ¿Por tu necedad?

Silencio…

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Terrence Graham se enteró del fallecimiento de Neil Leagan, sin duda había sido una noticia inesperada, el hombre era de su edad, con una vida por delante; pero eso no era relevante, no para él, lo que realmente le había causado impacto era aquella fotografía, en específico la imagen de una niña y el parecido con su madre, en primera instancia se sorprendió, luego se enfadó consigo mismo por pensar cosas sin sentido, después una chispa de esperanza, ilusión, presentimiento, de nuevo enfado, demasiadas emociones con una sola imagen, por último, la duda, ¿Podría ser posible? Imágenes iban y venían en su cabeza, todo era confusión y caos, unos ojos, un cuerpo suave, una voz, horas perdidas sin explicación, tenía que averiguar, quería salir de dudas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso que le oprimía el pecho fuera tan solo una ilusión más, un producto de su mente enferma de dolor y soledad, así que aquí estaba él, con el alma en un hilo a punto de llegar a La Porte junto con su madre, en un compartimento privado viajando por horas que se le hicieron eternas desde Nueva York.

Cuando por fin el tren arribó a la estación, Eleonor y Terry esperaron a que los demás pasajeros bajaran, como habían dispuesto en días anteriores, tenían un auto esperando por ellos cuando llegaran, al ser ambos personajes públicos viajaron con toda la discreción posible, Eleonor haciendo uso de sus artículos de trabajo, llevaba una peluca oscura, anteojos y un sombrero con velo para ocultar su rostro, Terry por su parte llevaba una chaqueta marrón, parecida a la que tenía hacía algunos años pero que ya no le quedaba, las solapas levantadas, pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de cuello ancho que le cubría medio rostro y por último una boina vieja y deslavada que conservaba de sus tiempos de actor novel, ambos parecían personas normales a simple vista, descendieron sin problema, salieron de la estación, caminaron unos metros y encontraron, justo donde Javi les había dicho un auto negro, al acercarse un hombre mayor que estaba recargado sobre el vehículo se incorporó para recibirlos.

-El señor Graham supongo- dijo el hombre al tener frente a él a la persona cuya descripción de vestimenta le había sido dicha con anterioridad.

-Es correcto, usted debe ser el señor Carter- respondió el hombre con voz profunda.

-Es correcto, las instrucciones fueron esperar a que llegara, entregarle las llaves y retirarme así que aquí tiene- dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano para depositar un juego de llaves a Terry.

-Gracias, le haré saber cuándo ya no lo necesite.

-Sí, no hay problema, me dijeron que no había fecha de regreso, no se preocupe, hasta luego- concluyó el hombre retirándose haciendo una inclinación con su sombrero en señal de despedida.

Madre e hijo abordaron el auto en silencio después de subir el equipaje en la parte trasera, Terry encendió el auto y enfiló el vehículo hacia el camino que lo llevaría directo a Lakewood.

-Terry- habló Eleonor- ¿Cómo sabes el camino para la casa del señor Ardley? - inquirió Eleonor.

-Hace cuatro años recorrí este camino creyendo que al final de él podría encontrar la felicidad- respondió apretando el volante- pero lo único que hallé fue el final de mi existencia- concluyó con dolor.

\- ¡Terry! - exclamó Eleonor triste, sufriendo por su hijo.

-No te preocupes madre, mi falta de valor hicieron que llegara demasiado tarde, pero una cosa aprendí de ello- dijo con voz firme- a no volver a retrasar absolutamente nada- concluyó.

Eleonor guardó silencio, recordaba claramente la noche que su hijo llegó a su casa, se había desaparecido casi una semana, no dejó dicho dónde o con quien iba, pero cuando regresó estaba deshecho, llegó cayéndose de borracho, diciendo incoherencias acerca de la vida cruel que le había tocado, maldiciendo su existencia, rompiendo cuanta cosa tenía a la mano, cuando se cansó, se quedó dormido en el sofá, con ayuda de su personal de servicio lo llevaron a una habitación en la que durmió doce horas seguidas, cuando despertó parecía otra persona, a grandes rasgos le había contado algo, no todo eso lo sabía, pero desde entonces Terry cambió radicalmente, jamás volvió a beber, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, siempre sólo, lo habían relacionado con alguna que otra chica pero ella sabía que no era cierto, él se la pasaba trabajando, viajando de un lado a otro, si había estado con alguna mujer ella no lo sabía, él era muy discreto en cuanto a eso aunque lo dudaba, sin embargo, un año o un poco más después de eso él parecía haber encontrado la calma, se veía más sereno, seguía trabajando sin parar pero más tranquilo, como si algo le hubiera sucedido que logró calmar el mar embravecido de sus emociones, ¿Podría haber sido…?

El resto del camino fue un completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, tratando de encontrar respuestas.

* * *

-Candy el doctor Martín dijo que necesitabas descansar, no puedes salir y menos ir hasta Lakewood.

-No quiero esperar más tiempo, debo hablar con Albert, tengo que contarle todo para que me ayude a irme.

-Hay tiempo para eso.

\- ¡No! No hay tiempo, él pudo haber visto a Harriet salió en todos los periódicos del país, Albert me lo dijo, no quiero correr más riesgos, Harriet y yo nos vamos, entiendo que tú no puedas ir con nosotras, pero…

-Candy, eres una mujer muy valiente pero también muy terca, una fotografía no dice nada, tampoco sabes si el la vio, estás arriesgando mucho y podría ser por nada.

-No me importa, necesito tiempo, entre lo que puede y no puede necesito irme lejos, después que el bebé nazca regresaré y afrontaremos lo que sea, por ahora no quiero estar aquí, además Sara no me soporta, menos ahora que su hijo no está.

\- ¿Y si el señor Leagan no te deja ir?

-Dorothy...no le voy a pedir permiso, además nunca está aquí, vamos ve por Harriet, ya debe estar lista, debemos aprovechar la hora de la siesta de Sara y Elisa.

-Está bien, le diré a Betty que lleve a la niña al auto y luego vendré por ti para ayudarte a bajar.

-No necesito ayuda.

-Si la necesitas, deja de discutir conmigo, ahora regreso.

Unos minutos después Candy y Harriet estaban en la parte de atrás de un automóvil conducido con destreza por Dorothy Stevens, su destino, la mansión Ardley en Lakewood.

Durante el trayecto Candy y Harriet iban distraídas cantando, Dorothy pendiente del camino vio a lo lejos un auto que al parecer enfilaba hacia el mismo lugar que ellas, le causó algo de extrañeza pero no dijo nada, lo más seguro era que algún socio del señor Albert iba de visita y como ellas no avisaron porque como siempre que a Candy se le metía una idea en la cabeza no esperaba nada ni a nadie, no avisaron de su visita, así que siguió su curso sin imaginar que de lo que su amiga estaba queriendo huir, la iba a estar esperando ahí, en donde creía estar segura.

El auto donde Terry y Eleonor viajaban entró por un gran portal, siguió por un camino bordeado de rosales, Eleonor estaba fascinada con la vista del hermoso jardín, que aunque ya era otoño aún conservaba su belleza con todas esas flores, Terry estaba cada vez más tenso, apretando el volante cada vez más fuerte, recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí, el mismo camino recorrido, igual y había llegado sin avisar, nadie lo vio llegar mí tampoco irse, al llegar a la puerta principal bajó del vehículo, lo rodeó para ayudar a su madre que después de bajar lo tomó del brazo; antes de subir el primer escalón se miraron, no hubo necesidad de palabras, Eleonor hizo un asentimiento y juntos avanzaron hacia la puerta.

Uno, dos, tres escalones y la enorme puerta de caoba se abrió antes de que ellos golpearan, un hombre mayor vestido pulcramente con un traje negro, al parecer el mayordomo les abrió.

-Buenas tardes señores, ¿En qué les puedo servir? - inquirió educadamente.

-Buenas tardes señor, hemos venido a ver al señor William- respondió Terry con propiedad.

-Adelante señores, el señor Ardley está en su despacho - ¿A quién anuncio con el señor Ardley? - inquirió el hombre.

-Terrence Graham.

El hombre asintió, los guío hacia un gran vestíbulo, le pidió esperar ahí un momento y se perdió en un largo pasillo del lado izquierdo.

Terry observó el lugar, en el centro había una mesa redonda de mármol, sobre ella un jarrón de porcelana lleno de flores, arriba una hermosa lámpara de cristal, a su derecha las escaleras, frente a él varios cuadros con retratos, se tensó más todavía al toparse con unos ojos azules que parecían mirarlo fijamente, era un jovencito, no mayor de quince años, rubio, con rostro angelical portando con elegancia un traje escocés, ese era Anthony Brown, no le cabía duda, junto a ese cuadro había otro con un rostro conocido, el de Alistear Cornwell, suavizó la mirada al verlo, este también portada un kilt pero su pose era desenfadada y su sonrisa amplia transmitía confianza y serenidad, habían más retratos, los observaba con curiosidad, le llamó la atención el de una hermosa rubia de rostro dulce, muy parecida a Candy, siguió mirando hasta toparse uno donde habían tres personas, al centro sentada una rubia de cabello rizado y los ojos más verdes que había visto jamás, a su derecha otro rubio un poco mayor con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sobre el hombro de Candy, del otro lado otro hombre, de cabellos y ojos claros, frunció el ceño al verlo, "el elegante" pensó, siguió paseando la vista hasta que…

Un golpe en sus piernas apartó su mirada de su observación.

-Harriet Eleine Ardley, deja de correr o te darás un…- decía Dorothy tratando de dar alcance a la pequeña niña que corría delante de ella y parándose de golpe al ver a las personas de pie en el recibidor de la casa.

\- ¡Ey!, ¿Te has lastimado pequeña? - preguntó una voz profunda cuando vio un torbellino azul chocar contra sus pantorrillas.

-Perdón- dijo la pequeña niña levantando la mirada para ver el rostro del hombre alto con el que tropezó- mami es muy lenta- dijo sonriendo para luego seguir corriendo hacia un largo corredor. Detrás de ella una mujer castaña de ojos miel se había quedado de pie con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Dorothy, ¿la has alcanzado? - inquirió la dulce voz de una mujer que con lentitud entraba por la puerta principal de la mansión Ardley en Lakewood- de nuevo va a caerse y así no sanará de los raspones de ayer o se golpeará la cabeza…- Candy quedó petrificada al ver dos figuras en el vestíbulo, sus ojos chocaron con dos pares de ojos azules que se posaron sobre su figura con sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes señora Leagan- dijo Terrence Graham al ver a la mujer de pie en el marco de la puerta principal- tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿No es así? Candice.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, Candy palideció, podría reconocer esa voz en donde fuera, tal vez ahora era más grave, pero era la misma profundidad en ella.

Terry la observó estupefacto, ella era...estaba… ¡Hermosa!, No había otra palabra para definirla, la recorrió de arriba a abajo, su figura redondeada llena de vida ¡Dios estaba espléndida!, ¿Cómo una mujer podía ser tan bella?

Terry no pudo seguir con su observación pues después de un breve instante la mujer quedó más blanca que un papel, se llevó una mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos, con la otra estaba buscando apoyo el cual no encontró por lo que estaba a punto de caer.

Candy sintió un vacío en el estómago, no lo podía creer, ¡Era él! ¡Era Terry! Ahí, en su casa, no tuvo tiempo de razonarlo, un zumbido en los oídos junto con el dolor punzante en la cabeza la obligaron a cerrar los ojos, intentó buscar apoyo, pero no lo encontró, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y sintió como sus piernas se doblaban, estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió unos brazos sostenerla, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

Del pasillo por donde anteriormente se había ido el mayordomo un hombre alto y rubio se asomaba, en sus brazos sostenía a una pequeña niña de ojos azul gris, el hombre se detuvo a unos metros de Terry que sostenían a una Candy inconsciente.

\- ¿Terry? - inquirió con sorpresa en la voz- ¡Candy! - exclamó al ver a la rubia desmayada en sus brazos.

Albert quiso correr y arrebatársela, quitársela de los brazos pero tenía los propios ocupados con Harriet que al ver a su mamá así se asustó y estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Mami?

-Tranquila princesita, mami está bien, Dorothy indícale al caballero la habitación de Candy, ¡JHONATAN! - gritó- mandé por el doctor Martín ¡AHORA!

-Sí señor, ahora mismo.

-Po...por aquí por favor- dijo Dorothy señalando el camino.

-Madre - habló el castaño para llamar la atención de Eleonor que se había quedado muda observando todo- ven- pidió el hombre para que su madre los siguiera.

Todos se movilizaron rápidamente, Dorothy adelante de todos guiando a Terrence que parecía que cargaba una almohada de plumas en lugar de una mujer embarazada, Eleonor detrás de él con Albert y Harriet al final.

Después de dejar a Candy y las demás mujeres Albert y Terry bajaron de nuevo, en silencio el rubio lo guío hasta su despacho, ya estando ahí lo invitó a sentarse, le ofreció una copa la cual Terry rechazo y sin más preámbulo dijo:

-Me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo Terry, aunque me causa sorpresa tu presencia, pero como verás mi familia requiere mi atención en este momento- dijo enfatizando esas dos palabras "mi familia".

Terry frunció el entrecejo, no le había gustado para nada la forma en que su otrora amigo se refería a Candy y obviamente a la niña, fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire.

-Entiendo, pero tengo un asunto importante que tratar el cual no puede esperar- dijo serio.

-Tú dirás entonces- le respondió Albert con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Continuará…

Primrose 9 de enero del 2020

En el siguiente capítulo….

El enfrentamiento.

\- ¿A qué has venido Terrence?

-No lo sé, yo también me estoy haciendo esa pregunta.

-Entonces…

-Necesito saber algo y eres la única persona a la que puedo acudir Albert.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Porque yo?

-Porque a pesar de todo confío en ti

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Respuestas.

\- ¿A qué?

-Esa niña…La hija de Candy ¿Es hija de Neil Leagan?

Holaaaa, hola, aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que en este nuevo año puedan seguir acompañándome y que para todas y cada una de ustedes este 2020 este lleno de salud, amor y bendiciones.

Gracias, gracias, gracias chicas por sus comentarios tenía toda la intención de contestar una por una pero al parecer el mes de enero estará tan movido como los anteriores en cuanto a trabajo de refiere ( doy gracias por eso) así que desde aquí les hago llegar mi agradecimiento a todas, saludos, abrazos apretados ychorro de besos a todas al otro lado de la pantalla.

Nos leemos muy pronto.


	4. EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Tal Vez algún día

Parte 4

El enfrentamiento

Departamento de Candy mayo de 1917

\- ¡Ya dije que no!

-Vamos pequeña, no seas terca.

-No, no y no, no me gustan las fiestas y menos aún si seré el centro de atención.

-Esto debimos hacerlo el año pasado y te fuiste a Florida con Paty, así que esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Albert, te debo mucho y estoy dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas por ti, pero esto...esto no...me tomarán fotografías y yo no...no quiero.

-Se que es difícil para ti y creo saber la razón de tu negativa, pero eres una Ardley y como tal debes ser presentada ante la sociedad, ¡cumples diecinueve años! Eso merece ser celebrado.

Candy bajó los ojos sin poder seguir sosteniendo la mirada de Albert, no tenía escapatoria, tendría que aceptar y mostrar su mejor cara sólo por él.

\- ¡Está bien! - respondió derrotada- ¡Pero después de eso me regreso a seguir trabajando! - exclamó con los brazos en jarras.

Lakewood actualidad.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, Candy palideció, podría reconocer esa voz en donde fuera, tal vez ahora era más grave, pero era la misma profundidad en ella.

Terry la observó estupefacto, ella era...estaba… ¡Hermosa!, no había otra palabra para definirla, la recorrió de arriba a abajo, su figura redondeada llena de vida ¡dios estaba espléndida!, ¿Cómo una mujer podía ser tan bella?

Terry no pudo seguir con su observación pues después de un breve instante la mujer quedó más blanca que un papel, se llevó una mano a la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, con la otra mano buscaba apoyo el cual no encontró por lo que estaba a punto de caer.

Candy sintió un vacío en el estómago, no lo podía creer, ¡era él! ¡era Terry! Ahí, en su casa, no tuvo tiempo de razonarlo, un zumbido en los oídos junto con el dolor punzante en la cabeza la obligaron a cerrar los ojos, intentó buscar de donde aferrarse, pero no lo encontró, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y sintió como sus piernas se doblaban, estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió unos brazos sostenerla después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

Terry observó como ella estaba cayendo, retiró el brazo de su madre que estaba enganchado al suyo y en un par de zancadas ya estaba junto a la rubia sosteniendo su cuerpo antes de tocar el suelo, la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola al tiempo que paseaba la mirada por el lugar, buscando algún diván dónde pudiera recostar tan hermoso ángel.

Del pasillo por donde anteriormente se había ido el mayordomo un hombre alto y rubio se asomó, en sus brazos llevaba una pequeña niña de ojos azul gris, el hombre se detuvo a unos metros de Terry observando en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Candy.

\- ¿Terry? - inquirió con sorpresa en la voz - ¡Candy! - exclamó al ver a la rubia desmayada en sus brazos.

Albert quiso correr y arrebatársela, pero tenía las manos ocupadas con Harriet que al ver a su mamá estaba por llorar.

\- ¿Mami?

-Tranquila princesita, mami está bien, Dorothy indícale al caballero la habitación de Candy, ¡JHONATAN! – gritó - mande buscar al doctor Martín ¡AHORA!

-Sí señor, ahora mismo- respondió el mayordomo que venía detrás suyo.

Mientras Albert daba órdenes rápidamente no apartaba la mirada de Terrence y Candy, se había erguido cuan alto era apretando más de la cuenta a la niña en sus brazos en claro instinto de protección, cosa que para Terry no pasó desapercibido.

-Po...por aquí por favor- señaló Dorothy tartamudeando, asustada y nerviosa.

\- ¡Madre! - habló el castaño para llamar la atención de Eleonor que se había quedado muda observando todo – ven - pidió el hombre para que Eleonor los siguiera.

Eleonor se encaminó hacia donde su hijo iba, al estar detrás de él pudo observar su espalda rígida, notando así la tensión en él; el hombre detrás de ella no estaba mejor, podía sentir el aire cargado de rigidez.

Todos se movilizaron rápidamente, Dorothy adelante guiando a Terrence que parecía que cargaba una almohada de plumas en lugar de una mujer embarazada, Eleonor detrás de él con Albert y Harriet al final.

Después de dejar a Candy y las demás mujeres Albert y Terry bajaron de nuevo, en silencio el rubio lo guío hasta su despacho, ya estando ahí lo invitó a sentarse, le ofreció una copa la cual Terry rechazó y sin más preámbulo dijo:

-Me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo Terry, aunque me causa sorpresa tu presencia en mí casa, pero como verás mi familia requiere mi atención en este momento - dijo enfatizando esas dos palabras "mi familia".

Terry frunció el entrecejo, no le había gustado para nada la forma en que su otrora amigo se refería a Candy y obviamente a la niña, fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire.

-Entiendo, pero tengo un asunto importante que tratar el cual no puede esperar - dijo serio.

-Tu dirás entonces - le respondió Albert con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

* * *

Lakewood, mayo de 1917

-Candy, ¿estás lista? - preguntó Archie tocando la puerta blanca de la habitación.

\- ¡Adelante Archie, ya estoy lista! - respondió la rubia.

\- ¡WOW! Gatita, ¡estás hermosa! - exclamó el joven.

-No es para tanto- respondió apenada.

\- ¡Cómo no!, ¡Estás muy bella!, La gente estirada de ahí abajo se quedará con el ojo cuadrado- declaró Archie guiñando un ojo.

-Gracias Archie, eres muy amable- expresó la rubia mirando por última vez al espejo su imagen.

Enfundada en un hermoso y elegante vestido rojo Candy se dispuso a bajar del brazo de su primo Archibald Cornwell, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que estuvo en esa casa, aquel lejano día en que la invitaron a una fiesta y en la que compartió junto con Anthony, Stear y Archie unos momentos inolvidables.

-La primera vez que bajé por estas escaleras fue del brazo de Anthony- mencionó la rubia mientras avanzaban.

-Lo recuerdo claramente Candy- respondió en chico palmeando la mano de la rubia sobre su brazo.

Desde el momento que los jóvenes aparecieron las exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración no se hicieron esperar, al pie de la escalera Albert junto con la tía Elroy esperaban la llegada de la rubia, el hombre con el orgullo a flor de piel y la mujer con resignada aceptación.

-Señoras y señores- habló Albert al recibir a Candy- Es un gran placer y orgullo para mí y la familia Ardley presentarles a esta hermosa mujer como un miembro más, como ustedes saben ella llegó a nuestras vidas hace algunos años y ha demostrado en más de una ocasión ser una persona digna de toda nuestra admiración y respeto, el día de hoy ante ustedes, amigos y familiares les presento al miembro más joven y futura heredera de este antiguo clan… damas y caballeros, Candice White Ardley- concluyó el rubio patriarca para después darle un abrazo de felicitación a Candy.

Después de eso Archie, la tía y demás personas desfilaron una a una presentando sus respetos a la joven heredera, unos con real admiración, otros con fingida muestra de aceptación. Al cabo de unos minutos el baile dio inicio, la orquesta contratada comenzó a tocar las dulces notas de un vals el cual fue presidido por Albert y Candy.

\- ¡No salió tan mal, eh!- comentó el rubio.

-Hasta ahora- respondió la chica.

Mientras bailaban Candy paseaba la mirada por el salón, no conocía a nadie ahí, y dudaba recordar tantos nombres y caras para el día siguiente. En un cambio cayó en los brazos de una persona bastante conocida y desagradable, le hubiera encantado darle un puntapié, pero solo serviría para dejar mal a Albert así que aguantando las ganas se limitó a seguir bailando como si nada, al fin y al cabo, era de esperarse la presencia de aquella persona.

\- ¡Felicidades por tú presentación Candy! - dijo Neil mientras bailaban.

\- ¡Gracias! - fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia.

\- ¡Estas muy hermosa! - halaga el hombre.

-Gracias- respondió de nuevo sin mirarlo.

-Lo digo en verdad, te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

Candy ahora sí que lo miró sorprendida, escudriñando en su cara algún rastro de burla, pero no la halló, al contrario, solo pudo ver esos ojos marrones cargados de auténtica admiración.

-Te lo agradezco en verdad Neil.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo digo la verdad.

Candy lo observó curiosa, Neil había cambiado bastante los últimos años, después de la artimaña tan horrible que le hizo y que no llegó a más gracias a la intervención de Albert, él no había vuelto a molestarla, Elisa tampoco, cada quien estaba haciendo su vida tratando de olvidar los hechos pasados, ella sabía que Neil estaba estudiando, que se esmeraba en aprender acerca de los negocios de su padre, pero no creyó que de niño mimado cambiara tanto al hombre que bailaba con ella, se veía tan… normal, sereno, seguro de sí mismo, hasta se atrevía a decir que atractivo, había crecido bastante, igual de alto que Archie seguía teniendo esa sonrisa cínica pero ya no desagradable, al contrario, le daban un aire de seductor que, si no fuera porque Candy lo conoció desde niño y fue víctima de sus "travesuras" hasta lo habría encontrado agradable.

-Es mi turno de bailar con la festejada- habló Archie junto a ellos.

\- ¡Claro primo! - respondió el hombre pelirrojo- adelante, ¡felicidades de nuevo Candy! - declaró al tiempo que besaba la mano de la rubia y le cedía el turno a Archie.

Neil se retiró ante las miradas sorprendidas de Candy y Archie, ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera creído tener ese tipo de interacción con él.

* * *

Lakewood actualidad.

Poco a poco Candy regresaba de la inconsciencia, se sentía aturdida, con dolor de cabeza y de nuevo ese zumbido en los oídos que la hacían sentir mareada la invadía, quería abrir los ojos, pero los sentía tan pesados que no podía, casi no escuchaba nada, solo el zumbido.

-Dorothy- susurró- ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde estoy? - preguntaba al tiempo que trataba de incorporarse.

-Quédate quieta ¿sí? El doctor Martín vendrá en un rato, ¿qué sientes? - indagó Dorothy sentándose a su lado en la cama tomando su mano.

-Me duele la cabeza y otra vez me zumban los oídos.

-Debe ser otra subida de presión- no debes moverte, ¿te acuerdas que el otro día te dijo que deberías guardar reposo?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, es malo para el bebé y para mí- expuso la rubia- ¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño horrible- manifestó mientras se llevaba el brazo a los ojos- soñé con Terry y que estaba en Lakewood- rebeló.

-Candy- habló Dorothy suavemente- no lo soñaste linda, estamos en Lakewood y el señor Granchester está aquí- le explicó la mujer.

Candy apartó el brazo que cubría sus ojos para ahora sí abrirlos, miró el techo, volvió la vista a las ventanas, vio el tocador blanco, los muebles, reconociendo uno a uno los objetos que conformaban su antigua habitación en la mansión de Lakewood, una risita infantil la hizo mirar hacia el otro lado donde una hermosa Eleonor vestida con un sencillo atuendo, pero con todo el porte de una dama estaba sentada en el diván con Harriet en su regazo. Candy se asió del brazo de Dorothy mirándola asustada, su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad, ahora sí… estaba perdida.

En el despacho de Albert los dos hombres, antes buenos amigos estaban teniendo una plática poco ortodoxa y nada amigable pues ambos se encontraban a la defensiva.

\- ¿A qué has venido Terrence? - interrogó al rubio después de que ambos estuvieran sentados, separados únicamente por el gran escritorio- no me lo tomes a mal, me da gusto verte sé que te ha ido bien pero después de estos años sin tener comunicación bueno...

-No lo sé, yo también me estoy haciendo esa pregunta- se cuestionó el castaño pues el recibimiento de Albert no fue precisamente lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Entonces…? - indaga Albert expectante.

-Necesito saber algo y eres la única persona a la que puedo acudir Albert- expuso por fin Terry, con los ojos clavados en los del rubio.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?, ¿Por qué yo? - le cuestionó sin parpadear, esperando.

-Porque a pesar de todos estos años confío en ti- confesó el castaño muy a su pesar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - inquirió expectante.

-Respuestas.

\- ¿A qué?

-Hasta hace unos días mi vida corría de una manera digamos… normal, pero de repente me enteré de algo que ha hecho dar un giro inesperado a lo que conozco y creo, entonces he decidido ir en la búsqueda de ese algo porque una vez esperé y cuando me decidí ya era demasiado tarde- explicó el castaño.

-Aun así, no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-No tiene que ver contigo exactamente pero sí con Candy.

\- ¿Con Candy? - inquirió Albert sentándose muy erguido apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en el escritorio, expectante y a la defensiva.

-Sí, yo, quiero saber si esa niña… - haciendo un movimiento de cabeza- la hija de Candy ¿también es hija de Neil Leagan? - soltó Terry.

Albert quedó boquiabierto ante semejante pregunta, después de unos momentos que parecieron eternos quedó rojo sintiendo que la furia lo invadía.

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? - inquirió aporreando los puños sobre el escritorio- ¡Estás hablando de Candy! - exclamó levantándose para luego rodear el escritorio e ir sobre Terry.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? - habló Albert en un susurro, apretando los dientes mientras sujetaba a Terry por las solapas de la chaqueta, lo había levantado de la silla donde estaba sentado, cegado de enojo mientras lo sacudía- te presentas en mí casa, me dices que confías en mí y luego ¿cuestionas a mí familia?

Los ojos de ambos hombres destellaban, como dos animales salvajes.

Terry sabía que Albert no iba a reaccionar bien, pero la manera en la que le saltó encima tampoco se la esperaba, apenas y alcanzó a tomarlo de las muñecas mientras lo sacudía.

-Tengo razones para hacer esos cuestionamientos- mencionó con los dientes apretados, conteniéndose.

\- ¿Cuáles? - inquirió el rubio dando una oportunidad a Terry de retractarse.

-Yo podría ser el padre de esa niña- lo dijo, por fin dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba.

Albert lo soltó como si le quemará ¿de qué diablos hablaba Terrence? Y ¿de dónde sacaba esa idea?

Lo que siguió era de esperarse, el puño de Albert estuvo a punto de estamparse en la quijada de Terry el cual gracias a sus reflejos logró detenerlo con la mano, aun así, ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea de titanes, ambos curtidos por la vida, fuertes, valientes, decididos, comenzaron una lucha sin cuartel, Albert soltó un gancho derecho que apenas y fue esquivado, Terry no quería golpearlo sabía que sus palabras lo ofendían, pero tampoco podría dejarse golpear así, él había ido por respuestas, en la búsqueda de una verdad y así tuviera que pasar por encima de Albert o quien fuera, la encontraría porque no dejaría que una vez más algo que era suyo se le escapara. Muy a su pesar respondió de igual manera, el rubio intentó sujetarle la chaqueta pero Terrence le tomó de las muñecas por lo que Albert aprovechó el impulso dando un rodillazo al estómago que le sacó un poco el aire, por instinto el castaño se encogió ligeramente ante la falta de oxígeno protegiendo su tórax lo que aprovechó Albert para una nueva arremetida yendo con todo su cuerpo contra Terry, cayeron al piso, rodaron por el, arrasando con todo a su paso tratando de dominar al contrario hasta que al final Terry logró imponerse.

\- ¡DETENTE!, ¡BASTA YA! - le gritó Terry aprisionando con fuerza sus muñecas y piernas con las propias- no quiero pelear contigo necesito tú ayuda.

\- ¡SÚELTAME! ¡SAL DE MÍ CASA AHORA! - exclamó Albert forcejeando, intentando soltarse del fuerte amague- Quiero pensar que has enloquecido, y por haber sido mi amigo te pido, no, te exijo que salgas de mí casa.

Terry escuchó claramente sus palabras, "había" eso quería decir que ya no lo era, no eran más amigos, sin embargo, él llegó a ese lugar buscando respuestas y no se iría de ahí sin ellas.

-Por ahora me voy, pero volveré necesito hablar con Candy- informó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó Albert con furia.

Unos toques en la puerta y la entrada de un hombre que llegó hasta ahí debido a los gritos interrumpieron la pelea.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - interrogó George Johnson apartando a Terry de encima de Albert que al verse libre quiso golpear de nuevo al castaño, pero George se lo impidió sujetándolo con fuerza.

-William- habló George - el doctor Martín llegó- avisó el hombre al rubio patriarca.

-Ya voy- dijo Albert acomodándose los cabellos despeinados y la ropa arrugada.

-Esto no ha terminado Terrence, pero es mejor que te vayas- exigió el patriarca manoseando.

-La mujer con la que vine- acomodando sus cabellos - es mi madre y está arriba- espetó el castaño.

-Ahora le diré que baje- aseguró William taladrándolo con la mirada.

Y sin más el rubio salió del despacho junto con George que miraba a uno y a otro sin entender todavía lo que pasaba.

* * *

Cuando Terry dejó a Candy en su habitación y este se fue con el caballero que los había recibido Eleonor no supo qué hacer, la habían dejado ahí sin decirle nada, pero al ver el apuro de la otra mujer que al parecer era empleada de Candy sin decir una palabra había extendido los brazos para tomar a la niña y la chica se la entregó, se sentó con ella en un diván que estaba en un costado mientras la rubia era atendida.

La niña era tan dulce, ya estaba por llorar por su mamá cuando Eleonor la sostenía, pero solo basto unas palabras para que ella con sus grandes ojos la mirara y sonriera, como si entendiera lo que le habían dicho, luego con su manita le había tocado la mejilla derritiendo su corazón.

\- ¿Mamá? - señalaba la niña a Candy.

-Mamá está bien linda, está durmiendo- aclaró Eleonor- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó tratando de distraerla.

-Harriet- respondió la niña con claridad.

\- ¡Qué bonito nombre! - dijo Eleonor acariciando los bucles rojizos- eres tan bella- afirmó con un suspiro.

-Soy una princesa- le informó la niña mostrándole su vestido y la pequeña coronita que tenía en la cabeza.

-Si, eres una princesa- le sonrío.

Después de esas breves palabras la niña se bajó de sus piernas, le tomó la mano y la jaló para llevarla hacía un pequeño baúl ubicado al pie de la cama de Candy.

-Mira, ¡es mami! - exclamó la niña al enseñarle una muñequita de trapo con el nombre de Candy bordado en la ropa que sacó del baúl- vamos abu Lala- le llamó tomando de nuevo su mano para llevarla al diván.

Todo esto se suscita ante los ojos atónitos de Candy que ya había despertado y las miraba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes.

Dorothy no sabía quién era la mujer, pero al ver la cara pálida de Candy se dio una idea, sobre todo con el gran parecido de la niña con ella.

-Harriet- dijo Dorothy llamando a la niña- la señora no es tu abuela Sara- informó al ver la confusión de la niña con la mujer.

-No se preocupe, no me molesta- aseguró Eleonor- es una niña muy linda, me recuerda a alguien muy querido- comentó Eleonor mirando a Harriet- ¿Cómo es que se llama? - cuestionó.

-Harriet Eleine- respondió Candy ya sentada en la cama- su nombre es Harriet Eleine.

-Eleine, así se llamaba mi madre y ese es mi nombre también, es mi nombre real ¿sabes? Soy Eleine Marguerite Baker.

-No, no lo sabía- mintió Candy, ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! Terry se lo había dicho una sola vez, aquella vez en Escocia cuando le devolvió el libro de Romeo y Julieta sin querer se lo comentó, que en realidad su madre se llamaba Eleine, pero cuando comenzó su carrera el productor se lo cambió por uno que sonara más sofisticado según él.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene exactamente? - escudriñó Eleonor refiriéndose a la niña.

-Cumplirá dos en diciembre- respondió Candy con voz firme, recobrando la compostura.

Pálida y temblorosa Candy miraba directo a los ojos de Eleonor, su ancla, la mano de Dorothy que seguía sentada junto a ella.

* * *

\- ¿Qué está pasando William? - indagó George en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia el recibidor.

-Después te digo, pero no quiero que este hombre vuelva a entrar a la casa es Terry Granchester- informó.

George entendió enseguida, él al igual que otras personas sabía bien quién era Terry y los motivos de Albert para tal decisión.

El médico fue recibido en medio de un ambiente de tensión, pero al igual que George no necesitó explicaciones, conocía muy bien el rostro del hombre detrás de Albert y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado al ver tanto al rubio como al castaño desaliñados y con el rostro tieso se lo imaginaba.

Albert le indicó a dónde dirigirse junto con la petición de Terry, que por favor le dijera a su madre que bajara, la cual así lo hizo, sin embargo, no bajó sola, descendiendo de la escalera, de la mano de Eleonor, Harriet cargando la muñequita de trapo le sonreía como si la conociera de siempre.

Albert quiso cargarla, llevársela y que no estuviera más a la vista del hombre, pero la niña no quiso, le pidió a Dorothy quién bajó con ellas la llevara y la niña tampoco accedió.

-Vamos princesita, Dorothy te llevará al jardín- dijo Albert agachándose junto a la niña armándose de paciencia.

-No, voy con Lala- respondió la nena aferrando la mano de Eleonor.

-Harriet, la dama no es Lala- explicaba el patriarca mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Harriet.

-Ya le dije señor Ardley, pero ella insiste- explicó Dorothy.

-Llévatela Dorothy vayan al jardín- ordenó levantándose.

La mujer quiso tomar en sus brazos a la niña, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza a Eleonor.

\- ¡NO! - gritó la pequeña.

-No tengo inconveniente de estar con ella mientras su madre es atendida- mencionó Eleonor acariciando la cabecita de rizos- ven aquí nena- dijo inclinándose para cargarla a lo cual la niña accedió.

-Vamos Harriet- intentó de nuevo Albert tomarla en brazos, no quería que la niña siguiera teniendo contacto con esa mujer, pero la pequeña no quería ir con él por voluntad propia.

\- ¡HARRIET OBEDECE! - levantó la voz ante la testarudez de la pequeña y su propia exasperación.

Harriet se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono de su tío por lo que comenzó a llorar, todo esto ante la mirada de Eleonor y Terry que sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a la niña en ese estado, un sentimiento amargo lo invadía, su instinto de protección al máximo.

Eleonor la apretó contra sí, hablándole en susurros al oído tratando de consolarla, la niña la miraba con sus grandes ojos inundados por las lágrimas, aun hipando del llanto Harriet vio al hombre castaño junto a su tío Albert e inmediatamente estiró los brazos regordetes pidiendo ser cargada por él.

Terry no se dio cuenta en qué momento él también extendió los brazos para recibir a la niña, él jamás había tenido contacto con infante alguno, sin embargo, está chiquitita de ojos grises lo tenía embobado, con tan sólo un gesto de ella él respondió al instante, la envolvió en sus brazos como queriéndola guardar del mundo y la niña se colgó de su cuello todavía suspirando.

Eleonor los miró aguantando las lágrimas, ¿era esto posible? Un milagro tan sorprendente, algo que necesitaba muchas explicaciones.

Albert estaba entre confuso y enojado, Harriet nunca se comportaba de esa manera, ni se iba con gente que no conocía, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella acunada en los brazos de un hombre al que apenas y acababa de ver.

Dorothy veía todo sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, estaba tan asustada que no atinaba a decir ni a hacer nada.

En la habitación el médico terminaba la exploración de la rubia con el rostro muy serio.

-Candy te dije que deberías reposar y no me hiciste caso, eres enfermera y sabes que la presión en una mujer embarazada es peligrosa, debido a esto deberás guardar reposo absoluto al menos un mes o tú vida y la de tú hijo estarán en grave riesgo.

\- ¡Pero doctor! Debo regresar a mí casa.

-Hoy no Candice, tendrás que quedarte aquí, no debes moverte, te lo dije hace unos días.

-Lo sé, pero tenía algo que hacer aquí.

-Y aquí te quedarás hasta que estés mejor, un mes, un mes de reposo, solo puedes levantarte para ir al baño, el resto del tiempo debes permanecer acostada.

-No puedo quedarme aquí.

-Imagino porque, pero no recomiendo moverse Candy, es muy peligroso para ambos – señaló el médico.

No quedaba de otra, o se quedaba a enfrentar lo que venía o se arriesgaba a perder la vida y con ella a su bebé además de dejar en la orfandad a Harriet, bueno, en la orfandad no, ella tenía un padre, un padre que no sabía de su existencia, aún, y que al enterarse, sí es que no lo sabía ya y por eso estaba ahí, posiblemente podría quedarse sin madre y ella, Candice White aunque respirando moriría.

Continuará…

Siguiente capítulo: HARRIET

Hola, hola, antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, una escena no me convencía y hasta que me sentí satisfecha es que ya me dí por bien sentada.

Agradezco a todas las que leen, las que agregan a favoritos y a las que me hacen el favor de dejarme un mensaje, gracias chicas por su tiempo y su compañía, espero que la historia les siga gustando.

No me comprometo a actualizar en una fecha en particular pero espero no tardar mucho.

De nuevo muchas gracias y reciban un abrazo apretado y besos de mi parte.

De este lado de la pantalla:

PRIMROSE.

Gracias, gracias, gracias chicas por sus comentarios tenía toda la intención de contestar una por una pero al parecer el mes de enero estará tan movido como los anteriores en cuanto a trabajo de refiere ( doy gracias por eso) así que desde aquí les hago llegar mi agradecimiento a todas, saludos, abrazos apretados ychorro de besos a todas al otro lado de la pantalla.

Nos leemos muy pronto.


	5. Harriet parte 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Hola, hola, espero que estén bien.

Acerca del capítulo he decidido dividirlo en dos partes pues estaba quedando demasiado largo, y sentí que sería lo mejor, espero que lo disfruten.

Tal vez, algún día

Capítulo 5

HARRIET 1era parte

Rosemont Illinois, marzo de 1919

Después de tan dolorosos meses de recuperación anímica y corporal Candice y Neil Leagan llegaron al hotel Crowne plaza en la ciudad de Rosemont. Neil tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar con unos arquitectos y debido a que Candy había estado tan deprimida y encerrada en su habitación después de un aborto espontáneo seis meses atrás, el doctor le había recomendado salir de casa, aunque renuente a ello al final la rubia aceptó ir.

Neil salió a una reunión y la señora Leagan se quedó a descansar, sin embargo, inquieta como era salió a deambular por ahí, aburrida de estar entre cuatro paredes, cuando se hubo cansado de caminar se sentó en un cómodo sillón en el lobby, cerca de la ventana mirando hacia el jardín con un libro en la mano que había estado andando para todos lados, lo abrió y se perdió entre sus páginas, al menos, a la vista de todos era una persona enfrascada en su lectura pero si se prestaba atención podía ver la tristeza en los verdes ojos así como el reflejo de un rostro bastante conocido en el medio artístico, el rostro de Terry Graham, el cual se encontraba impreso en un pedazo de papel que había sido recortado de un periódico de reciente circulación y que permanecía oculto tras las hojas de un libro de poesías.

La rubia mujer se encontraba abstraída mirando el recorte, estaba triste, tocaba su vientre el cual hacía apenas unos meses estuvo ocupado por una criatura que aunque era de un hombre al que no amaba y al que tuvo que entregarle su cuerpo imaginando que era aquel de la fotografía, por un momento, fue una bendición, un salvavidas al que aferrarse, algo suyo, pero su mismo cuerpo lo había rechazado, como una enfermedad su cuerpo la combatió hasta que un día simplemente se curó, pero para ella que a pesar de todo daría lo que fuera por haber tenido en sus brazos ese cuerpecito cálido y dulce, haber visto crecer ese ser y darle todo el amor de madre que a ella si bien no le faltó tanto si anhelaba fuera sólo suyo ahora ya no estaba, estaba vacía, triste y sola.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y esa mirada azul tan profunda no escuchaba ni veía nada a su alrededor, sin embargo, un cosquilleo en la base del cuello alertó los sentidos de la joven rubia.

-Buenas tardes- hablo una voz gruesa y muy varonil- mi llave por favor- solicito el hombre alto a la persona en recepción.

-Buenas tardes señor Gra…

-Shhh- calló el hombre al recepcionista - no diga mi nombre por favor - solicitó.

-Sí, disculpe, aquí tiene - dijo el hombrecillo apenado al tiempo que entregaba un juego de llaves a su interlocutor.

Esa voz era inconfundible, más grave, más profunda pero inconfundible, la mujer rubia levantó la cabeza lentamente y desde su lugar vio con clararidad la figura masculina, estaba más alto, su espalda también había ensanchado, sus brazos fuertes que se remarcaba por debajo de la chaqueta marrón, las largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón oscuro, el rostro apenas visible pues traía una bufanda igualmente oscura alrededor del cuello tapando la mitad inferior de su cara, el cabello que a pesar de llevar una boina se vislumbra corto y castaño, ¡Era él! Imposible confundirlo, ¡era Terry! El corazón de la rubia se aceleró, cerró su libro llevándolo a su pecho, apretando tan fuerte que los nudillos quedaron blancos, quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, solo atino a verlo caminar hacia las escaleras, con ese andar firme, con ese porte aristocrático que no podía ocultar mientras el corazón de Candy Leagan se detenía por un largo momento.

Terry Graham se encontraba de gira, muy a su pesar pues no le gustaba para nada estar en esa ciudad, tan cerca de Chicago, tan cerca de "ella" pero, responsable como era y después que en sus malos momentos al inicio de su carrera el director de la compañía Stratford lo recibió de nuevo dándole otra oportunidad no podía quedarle mal, menos ahora que necesitaba trabajar y trabajar para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar, ¡No quería pensar! Así que todos los días al despertar después del desayuno se colocaba su atuendo de siempre, bueno, uno nuevo pues el anterior le había dejado de venir hacia un par de años al crecer un poco más pero, casi idéntico al anterior, salía a caminar y perderse entre la gente, horas y horas fuera mientras llegaba el tiempo de prepararse e ir al teatro, sólo estarían es esa ciudad tres semanas y apenas estaban a la mitad de la segunda, él no quiso hospedarse con los demás miembros de la compañía pues la prensa lo andaría acosando al saberlo ahí, así que buscó otro lugar que no quedara tan lejos, por fortuna sus compañeros no se ofenden ante su alejamiento, lo entendían, aunque serio y solitario llevaba una buena relación con ellos, sobre todo con Karen que en los malos ratos del actor era la intermediaria haciendo así que trabajarán a gusto y en paz.

Esa mañana al levantarse se sintió intranquilo, ansioso, no durmió mucho pues últimamente el insomnio había regresado después de tanto tiempo, se durmió casi al amanecer y despertóalrededor de las ocho de la mañana, abrió la ventana, pidió su desayuno, usualmente habría salido inmediatamente después de terminarlo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó sentado en un sillón mirando hacia afuera, se perdió en la visión de la calle, de los árboles y el canto de los pájaros, con la mente en blanco, perdido en algún punto del tiempo donde un sol brillante se reflejaba en un lago lanzando destellos que hacían brillar unos ojos verdes. Un largo suspiro y un dolor en el pecho lo hicieron ponerse de pie como impulsado por un resorte, tomó su chaqueta, la boina y su bufanda para cubrirse el rostro, bajó y dejó sus llaves en recepción, últimamente andaba distraído perdiendo las cosas, todavía la semana pasada perdió el juego de llaves de su habitación y el gerente amablemente no le dejó pagar por el cerrajero y la nueva cerradura así que mejor las dejaba para no pasar por tan penosa situación de nuevo. Después de un par de horas cansado y con sueño regresó para poder descansar un rato más, pidió su llave y dirigió sus pasos a la escalera, subió el primer escalón y una sensación extraña lo recorrió, se detuvo, volteó la cara a su izquierda, buscando, paseo su mirada por el lobby, todo igual que siempre, los sillones, la lámpara de cristal en el techo, la chimenea, el ventanal del fondo, no había nada, sólo una mujer o tal vez una niña pues la figura femenina era bastante menuda, se encontraba sentada en un rincón más o menos oscuro leyendo, si seguía así perdería la vista pues la tarde estaba cayendo, la observó unos instantes, no pudo verle la cara, solo la silueta con la cabeza baja, el cabello recogido, vestida con ropa oscura, sintió una inquietud, más ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? - se preguntó.

Se aferró al pasamanos y siguió subiendo, era mejor ir a descansar, se sentía agotado y todavía tenía que ir a trabajar más tarde, mejor aprovechar a reposar un rato.

Candy estaba paralizada en su asiento, no podía creer lo que veía, ¡Ahí estaba él! El hombre al que amaba más que a su vida a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, por el que había hecho hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo a salvo a pesar de ella condenarse y atar su vida a un hombre cruel, despiadado y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de tenerla y ahora él… ¡él estaba ahí!, comenzó a respirar con agitación y entonces… él se detuvo, en el primer escalón se detuvo y miró hacia donde ella estaba, apenas y atino a abrir de nuevo el libro y bajar la cabeza esperando que no la viera o al menos no la reconociera, esperaba que no, ella ya no era la chiquilla que él había conocido, desde que se casó en agosto pasado cambió su apariencia, antes todo el mundo le decía que era muy bonita, que sus ojos, que su boca, su nariz y ahora se veía al espejo y sólo podía ver un fantasma, estaba tan delgada, pálida, ojerosa pues casi no dormía a menos que tomara el medicamento que el doctor Martín le había recetado, su cabello antes suelto o en una media coleta ahora lo recogía en un moño apretado y alto guardando aquellos rizos dorados y sus ojos, los que antes le daban luz estaban sin brillo, oscuros y tristes; con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera muy concentrada rogaba a Dios porque él siguiera su camino.

Después de un breve instante Candy, por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo subir; cuando su figura se perdió ella soltó un suspiro que no se dio cuenta haber contenido, recargó su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón y abrazó de nuevo el libro donde guardaba la fotografía de Terry, permaneció allí, muy quieta, mirando sin mirar, entonces cayó en cuenta al fin, ¡Terry estaba ahí! ¡Oh no! No, no, no, ¡Él estaba ahí!, ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué? ¿Neil lo sabía? ¿Por eso estaban ahí? ¿Quería desquitarse porque ella perdió al bebé? ¿Por eso la obligó a acompañarlo, aunque luego la dejara ahí botada? ¿Acaso su esposo pensaba hacerle algo a Terry y que ella fuera testigo presencial? Su rostro se volvió blanco, casi transparente, intentó levantarse y sus piernas no respondieron, esperó, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y hasta el diez, ahora sí, se puso de pie y caminó, paso firme hasta el mostrador de recepción, impávida.

-Disculpe señor, la persona que acaba de entrar es…

-Sí señora es él ¡Pero no lo diga por favor! - suplicó el recepcionista- puedo perder mi trabajo, se nos ha instruido para no hacer mención de su persona y yo…

-Tranquilo, no diré nada, pero dice usted que ¿nadie sabe que el señor está aquí? - preguntó Candy en un susurro.

-No señora, nadie sabe- respondió el hombre de igual manera.

\- ¿Y… en qué habitación se encuentra? Soy una fan y me gustaría…

-Disculpe señora, eso sí no lo puedo decir, ya fue demasiado el que usted se haya dado cuenta- dijo el recepcionista apenado, bajando la cabeza y jugueteando sus manos nerviosamente.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, gracias- afirmó Candy comprensiva poniendo sus cálidas manos sobre las del hombrecillo- me regreso a mi habitación.

La rubia dio media vuelta para irse, pero dos pasos después…

\- ¿Podría enviarme una persona en unos minutos más? Necesito que unas camisas de mi esposo sean planchadas - solicitó con una sonrisa.

El hombre asintió ante la petición de tan bella dama y Candy entonces subió no sin antes mirar para todos lados esperando no toparse con nadie, específicamente… con Terry Granchester.

Al entrar a su habitación en el hotel, Candy se tumbó en la cama, miraba el techo moviendo los ojos de lado a lado, pensando, ¿Qué hacer? No lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no permitiría que Neil le hiciera algo a Terry y ella quería verlo, aunque fuera de lejos una vez más.

Al cabo de unos minutos una mucama fue enviada para hacer el encargo de la señora, Candy aprovechó ese momento y haciendo uso del encanto que había guardado los últimos tiempos sonsaco a la chica.

-Me enteré que Terry Graham está hospedado aquí- soltó como si nada mientras sacaba unas camisas del pequeño clóset- no, no se asuste, fue una casualidad- guiñó a la chica- ¿Usted sabe en qué número de habitación está? - indagó con inocencia.

\- ¡Ay señora! - exclamó la chica, una jovencita de no más de dieciocho años- a todos nos advirtieron no decir nada del señor - dijo mordiéndose los labios y bajando la cabeza.

-Lo sé, no quiero meter a nadie en problemas, tampoco es que me quiera secuestrar al señor Graham- un nuevo guiño con picardía- solo quisiera poder verlo de cerca, usted sabe en el teatro, aunque esté en primera fila pues no es lo mismo y está mi esposo- otro guiño acompañado de unos ojos soñadores- ni siquiera le voy a hablar, lo prometo- levantó la mano derecha a modo de juramento- ¿Me puede decir? - finalizó con una pregunta.

La chica que para ese entonces ya estaba embaucada por la sonrisa traviesa de la señora y sintiendo emoción de ser cómplice en una travesura terminó por decir lo que no debía.

-Habitación 208- dijo en voz baja como si alguien más pudiera escuchar- es del otro lado de este pasillo, la última habitación se va a eso de las seis, pero siempre llega después de las once- finalizó la chica con un guiño.

Candy le sonrió con complicidad y asintió, Terry estaba muy cerca, tan solo a unos cuantos metros de ella… a unos metros de Neil... entonces… la sangre se le congeló en las venas, ahora… ¿Que iba a hacer?

Durante las dos horas que Candy estaba sola, no dejaba de rondar una idea en su cabeza, ver a Terry, tan sólo un momento, un momento nada más, sabía que había prometido no verlo de nuevo, pero… lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser, necesitaba verlo a salvo.

7:30 p.m.

Neil llegó a la habitación de bastante buen humor.

-Buenas noches querida, ¿Ya pediste la cena? - inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, lo traerán en media hora, ¿Todo bien? - cuestionó la rubia mientras ayudaba a su esposo a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Sí, todo bien, mejor que bien, mañana podremos regresar a casa, no habrá necesidad de quedarse más tiempo, los arquitectos entendieron bien mis ideas y a mí me gustaron las suyas, valió la pena el viaje, aunque estoy cansado - explicaba el hombre quitándose la corbata- ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué tal tu día? - preguntó.

-Bien, caminé por los jardines, leí un poco- informó Candy.

\- ¿Comiste?

-Sí, si comí.

\- ¿Tomaste tus remedios?

-Si, si los tomé - respondió la rubia rodando los ojos, había momentos en los que Neil parecía realmente preocuparse por ella.

La cena llegó y Candy se dispuso a atender a su esposo, fue una cena ligera en donde Neil le explicaba del proyecto que tenía en mente, ella lo escuchaba dedicándole todo su tiempo y atención, al cabo de una hora el pelirrojo se dispuso a darse una ducha mientras Candy supervisaba se llevarán la mesita del servicio y arreglaba la ropa de su marido.

-Mañana a eso del mediodía regresamos a casa- mencionó Neil desde el baño- así que empieza a empacar de nuevo, a menos que tú quieras que nos quedemos unos días más- expuso.

\- ¡No! No es necesario - se apresuró a contestar la rubia- prefiero regresar, me gustaría ir al hogar de Pony, hace un mes que no voy y me gustaría ver a mis madres.

-Está bien, pero que el chófer te lleve, no me agrada mucho que conduzcas sola- accedió el hombre.

Candy guardó silencio, ¿Qué hacer, ¿Qué hacer? Pensaba jugando sus dedos y caminando de lado a lado de la cama, inquieta y asustada; entonces, como un disparo, le vino a la mente una idea, mirando el buró de su lado de la cama había un frasco, un remedio que el doctor Martín le dio para sus noches de insomnio.

-Tan sólo una gota Candy- había sugerido el médico- dos si te sientes muy ansiosa y tres cuando mucho en caso de extrema necesidad, este medicamento es fuerte y si tomas más de la cuenta no despertarás en dos días- había recetado el médico.

¿Y si le daba un poco a Neil? Él había dicho que estaba cansado, tal vez dos gotas lo tumbarían lo suficiente para ella salir sin que se dé cuenta.

\- ¿Tomarás tu Coñac o prefieres café? - preguntó Candy a su esposo que seguía en el baño.

-Café, tomé un vaso de whisky con los arquitectos y no quiero más alcohol- respondió Neil.

Candy se apresuró a servir lo que su esposo tomaría, con cuidado tomó el frasco y vertió tres gotas en el café para asegurar que Neil se quedara profundamente dormido, posteriormente sacó su ropa de dormir para cuando saliera su esposo ella pudiera entrar y cambiarse la ropa de día por su camisón.

Neil salió del baño con tan solo el pantalón azul oscuro del pijama, secándose el cabello mojado con una toalla, si otra mujer lo viera seguramente caería rendida ante la visión de su piel morena, sus brazos fuertes debido al ejercicio que hacía por las mañanas, su abdomen duro ligeramente marcado y por supuesto esos ojos y boca seductores, pero no Candy, ella sabía lo que había más allá de esa apariencia, la dureza, la crueldad y la falta de empatía hacia los demás.

Apenas él salió ella tomó su ropa y entró a asearse también, había tomado una ducha al mediodía después que llegaron, pero sentía la necesidad de estar limpia.

Para cuándo Candy salió del baño Neil ya se había tomado el café y estaba revisando unas carpetas sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana, ya se había colocado la camisa y ella se dispuso a acostarse; se sentó del lado derecho de la cama, dándole la espalda a Neil, sacó un libro del cajón de buró y se recostó con él para comenzar su lectura.

\- ¿De nuevo leyendo esos libros de medicina? - inquirió Neil mirándola por sobre los papeles en su mano.

-Sí, son muy interesantes, este dice cómo hacer remedios, lo que lleva cada uno y la cantidad- exponía la rubia.

-Ummm- fue la escueta respuesta.

Candy miró la hora, ocho con cincuenta y cinco minutos, todavía estaba a tiempo. Media hora después Neil comenzaba a mostrar signos de somnolencia, bostezando de vez en vez hasta que en un momento dado se le cayeron los papeles de la mano.

-Estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba- dijo mientras recogía los documentos para luego dirigirse a la cama- buenas noches querida, no olvides tomar tus medicamentos si no puedes dormir- sugirió cerrando los ojos.

-Claro, pero también ya tengo sueño, creo que esta noche no será necesario que yo…

La rubia no terminó de hablar pues se percató que Neil ya estaba profundamente dormido.

9:35 p.m.

Una rubia cabellera se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de hotel, giró la cabeza a la derecha, no había nadie en el pasillo, salió despacio, con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta, caminó de puntas con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra levantando un poco su bata para no tropezar con ella, cruzó una puerta, se asomó ahora por donde estaba la escalera, nadie a la vista y cruzó en tres pasos rápidos, pasó una puerta más y llegó a su destino, estiró la mano para tomar el picaporte pero luego la retrajo, dudando, le pareció escuchar voces y sin pensarlo giró la perilla, ¡La puerta estaba abierta! Cuál ladronzuelo aprovechó la ocasión y entró, cerró con cuidado y con el corazón retumbando en su pecho se recargó sobre la puerta con los ojos cerrados...nada de voces, sólo eran las de su cabeza que le decían que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto pero la voz en su corazón era más fuerte, gritando "adelante, hazlo" y Candy… lo hizo.

Con el corazón a punto del colapso Candy abrió los ojos, miró a la izquierda, lo primero que vio fue la gran cama perfectamente tendida, con sus sábanas en color crema, las almohadas marrones, la cabecera de madera natural junto con los burós a los costados, en el fondo, de frente a ella, el ventanal, con sus cortinas gruesas del mismo color de las almohadas, estaba semi corrida dejando entrar unpoco de la luz proveniente del alumbrado público y la luna, había un pequeño sillón para sentarse a contemplar la calle si así lo deseabas y una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, miró a la derecha, ahí estaba el pequeño clóset y junto a él la puerta del baño, del lado de la pared que daba al pasillo, junto a la puerta estaba el tocador donde ella pudo apreciar algunos enseres personales, un peine, una loción y una especie de cofre o alhajero no podía distinguir mucho con las luces apagadas, sin darse cuenta caminó para tocar las cosas de Terry, destapó la loción dejando a sus fosas nasales llenarse con el aroma.

\- ¡Ahhh! - soltó tras una aspiración- ¡Terry! - exclamó.

Sí, era el olor de Terry, ese que sintió una vez cuando su cabeza se enterró en su pecho mientras la llevaba al galope para hacerla enfrentar su dolor aquella tarde de verano, en Escocia.

Siguió recorriendo la habitación, tocando lo que creía él había tocado, llenándose con su presencia. Abrió la puerta del clóset, había un par de trajes, unas camisas, zapatos perfectamente lustrados y unas botas, levantó la mano para tocar una camisa blanca, igual a las que usaba cuando estaban en el colegio, hubiera querido estrujarla entre sus brazos imaginando que era él pero se contuvo, no quiso tentarse más así que mejor cerró la puerta, dio un par de pasos y se sentó en el sillón, suspiró, la habitación era igual a la suya del otro lado del pasillo, a tan solo tres puertas pero… a la vez era diferente, ahí, sentada en ese sillón casi podía sentir el calor de Terry, su aroma estaba impregnado en el ambiente, al menos así lo sentía ella.

-Suficiente Candice- se regañó- es mejor regresar a mi habitación, esto está mal- movió la cabeza en negación- suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado- se levantó dispuesta a irse; antes de abrir la puerta dio un último vistazo, suspiró con pesar, con un nudo en la garganta repitiendo en su mente la letanía que llevaba recitando desde hacía un poco más de un año "lo hago por ti Terry, para que estés a salvo"; tomó el picaporte, estaba a punto de abrir cuando…

\- ¿En dónde dejé las llaves? - inquirió una voz al otro lado- ¡Me las acaban de dar por dios! - decía la persona con frustración.

Candy sintió pánico ¡Terry estaba de regreso! ¿Tanto se había tardado?, Dio unos pasos atrás mirando a uno y otro lado algún lugar para esconderse.

\- ¡Bajo la cama! - giró dirigiéndose a ella, pero la puerta se abrió y apenas y alcanzó a meterse tras las cortinas, agitada.

Del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo Terry Graham buscaba las llaves que apenas y hacía un momento recogió en recepción.

\- ¿En dónde dejé las llaves? - decía Terry mientras buscaba dentro los bolsillos del pantalón- ¡Me las acaban de dar por dios! - exclamó frustrado- ¡Aquí están! - resopló cuando las halló en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

El castaño introdujo las llaves para abrir, sin embargo, se percató que la puerta no tenía llave.

-De nuevo la dejé abierta- negó con la cabeza- estoy demasiado distraído.

El joven entró a su cuarto, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta tal como lo hiciera Candy al entrar, soltó un suspiro de alivio o ¿De hastío tal vez?, Se quitó la boina que llevaba en la cabeza, la colgó en un perchero que estaba en la pared a su izquierda, junto a la puerta, luego la bufanda y por último la chaqueta marrón.

Candy lo observaba moverse, Terry no había prendido la luz y con esa ventaja ella pudo apreciar aún entre la penumbra el rostro cansado del castaño y sus ojos tristes.

Terry se sentó en la cama, con parsimonia se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines para luego, así, descalzo dirigirse al baño. La rubia escuchó el agua correr, pensó que era su oportunidad de salir, ¡Debía irse! Pero tenía los pies clavados al piso, no tardó mucho cuando al fin Terry salió del baño, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo tan sólo con una toalla en su cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello, el corazón de Candy latía fuerte, tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que la descubriría, él era hermoso y ella se mordía los labios al contemplarlo, lo vio abrir el cajón del tocador, sacó algo y luego él… ¡Se quitó la toalla! ¡Ahí, frente a ella! Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito al verlo en todo su esplendor, con el cuerpo desnudo en la semi oscuridad, el pareció percibir algo pues miró hacia la ventana, se quedó tan quieta como pudo, rogando a Dios no haber sido vista, esperó...nada, se asomó un poquito y él se ponía el pantalón del pijama.

Terry se sentía muy inquieto, desde que entró a su habitación le pareció respirar un aire diferente, había una sensación en el ambiente que lo inquietaba, aspiró y su nariz percibió un aroma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, un olor a hierba, a su mente llegó una tarde sentado sobre ella con una rubia pecosa a su lado, contemplando el atardecer, le dolió el pecho, se metió al baño para darse una ducha, esperando así despejar su mente, que el agua se llevara sus pensamientos, cuando acabó se dio cuenta que no metió un cambio de ropa así que salió con la toalla puesta, se secó un poco el cabello húmedo y abrió el cajón para sacar unos pantalones de pijama color azul cielo, mientras lo hacía un hormigueo recorrió su espina, sintió como si alguien lo observa, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, nada, de nuevo su imaginación haciendo jugarretas, estaba por ponerse la camisa pero prefirió omitir, le gustaba dormir así, a veces se sofocaba con la ropa, se acostó, puso el brazo sobre su cara tapando sus ojos, esperando poder dormir aunque fuera un poco esa noche.

La ventaja de ser pequeña permitieron a Candy mantenerse escondida tras unas simples cortinas, contemplar a Terry aunque lloraba en silencio, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pensaba que se le habían agotado de tanto llorar los últimos tiempos, cuando dejó de escuchar el sonido de los movimientos del castaño se asomó un poquito, él estaba ya acostado, con el brazo tapando sus bellos ojos pero despierto, lo podía notar inquieto pues tenía la pierna derecha recogida y moviéndose, paseo su mirada por todo el largo continente de su anatomía, admiro sus brazos, el pecho desnudo el abdomen plano, suspiró quedito ante su contemplación, el tiempo dejó de importar, sólo eran ella y él en ese espacio de tiempo regalada por la vida, coincidiendo en el mismo lugar y el mismo día, ella esperó y esperó, ¿Cuánto tiempo? No sabía, hasta que en un momento él se rindió y por fin se quedó dormido.

La rubia salió de su escondite, tomó una de las sillas y se sentó junto a la cama del castaño, no resistió mucho tiempo, se acercó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para luego con delicadeza acariciar los cabellos del durmiente, le rozó la mejilla, pasó sus dedos por sus labios y entonces…

\- ¡Candy!

CONTINUARÁ…

Chicas hermosas y preciosas que me hacen el honor de seguir la lectura, por ese medio aprovecho a hacerles una cordial invitación al próximo evento denominado GUERRA FLORIDA en el foro rosa.

A un año de comenzar a escribir esta sera mi segunda participación, espero contar con su apoyo, ahí les compartiré historias nuevas ¡No se lo pueden perder!

Saludos a todas, todas, gracias por sus comentarios, por su compañía, espero que la historia les siga gustando a pesar de todo.

Les envío mi cariño y muchos besos.

De este lado de la pantalla: PRIMROSE

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	6. Harriet, parte 2, La sangre llama

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo ( eso intenté) por lo que si no gustas de este tipo de lectura puedes omitirlo no altera el curso de la historia.

Tal vez, algún día

Capítulo 6

Harriet parte 2

La sangre llama

La vida está llena de coincidencias, a veces agradables, a veces amargas, para Candy que en ese momento de su vida pasaba por muchas vicisitudes esta "conciencia" en particular le sabía agridulce.

Por una bendita casualidad supo que Terry estaba en el mismo hotel que ella, gracias a su esposo padecía de insomnio y siempre llevaba sus somníferos, pero está ocasión no los tomó, al contrario, bastaron tres gotas dentro el café de Neil para ella poder meterse al cuarto de Terry a hurtadillas, gracias a su carácter amigable había logrado averiguar con una mucama cuál era, en un afortunado descuido el castaño olvidó cerrar su habitación con llave, lo que ella aprovechó para introducirse, se ocultó como pudo en la habitación, lo vio llegar, cansado, solo y triste, para su buena suerte él no encendió la luz, se fue directo al baño, lo escucho ducharse, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol cuando lo vio salir solo con una toalla en la cintura, con el cabello húmedo, sin duda una visión digna de ver, él era todo un hombre, por supuesto que sí, había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, su espalda era ancha, sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen plano ligeramente marcado seguramente fruto de las cabalgatas, él ajeno a los ojos que lo observaban se despojó de la toalla para ponerse los pantalones del pijama, ella tuvo que ahogar un gemido al verlo en todo su esplendor.

Terry tardó mucho en dormir, pero a ella no le importaba, ¡Total! A su esposo le había dado una buena dosis de somníferos, tenía tiempo suficiente.

Cuándo pudo salir de su escondite se sentó en una silla junto a la cama del castaño, él estaba bien dormido, con los brazos levantados sobre la almohada y la cabeza hacia la izquierda como si la mirara, no resistió mucho tiempo, se acercó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para luego con delicadeza acariciar los cabellos del durmiente, le rozó la mejilla, pasó sus dedos por sus labios y entonces…

\- ¡Candy! - entre sueños Terry la llamaba- no te vayas Candy- susurraba mientras dormía, estaba soñando con ella.

Se acercó a sus labios, con dulzura posó los suyos sobre los de él.

\- ¡Terry! - le susurró- te amo- le dijo besándolo de nuevo.

El castaño aún dormido respondió al beso, le costaba tanto dormir que cuando lograba hacerlo caía rendido, a pesar de ello sintió unos labios suaves presionando los suyos un aliento fresco, conocido y antes probado, luego la voz, "su voz" y de nuevo sus labios, no pudo evitar responder a ello, ¡era ella!, estaba seguro, ella que llegó en sus sueños para consolar su alma dolorida a través de un beso.

Un beso, dos, tres besos y Candy ya estaba acostada junto a él que mantenía los ojos cerrados pues no quería que el sueño se fuera, a ella no le importó se abrazó a su cuerpo semidesnudo, llenándose de su aroma varonil, los besos se volvieron interminables e insuficientes, ella se dejó llevar, él que siempre soñaba con ella, con tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla su mujer... porque era un sueño... un sueño muy real pues ella era una mujer prohibida y estaba lejos, muy lejos, así que como todas las noches que soñaba con ella la hizo su mujer, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo femenino mientras bebía de su boca, la bata de Candy se abrió dejando expuesto sus pechos blancos y suaves bajo el delgado y corto camisón, Terry se llenó de su olor, Candy abrió las piernas dejando que el castaño las acariciara, subiendo laropa mientras lo hacía, él la escuchó gemir con el contacto, se movió sobre ella aún con la ropa puesta, frotándose contra su bajo vientre, beso su mejilla, el mentón, bajó al cuello hasta llegar a los montes suaves, tomó un pezón acariciándolo con el pulgar por sobre la tela, haciendo círculos y ella se retorció, levantó las caderas ofreciéndose, él hizo a un lado la prenda, se llevó a la boca el dulce manjar mientras seguía acariciando el otro pecho, ella se aferró a los cabellos de Terry cuando sintió su boca ysobre todo sus dientes mordiendo su pezón erguido, luego él bajó la mano derecha, acariciaba su vientre y bajando, hasta llegar a sus pantaletas blancas de encaje acariciando su feminidadpor sobre la delgada tela, ella soltó un gemido pronunciando su nombre, entonces él metió los dedos haciendo a un lado la prenda, ella dejó el cabello y paseaba sus pequeñas manos por su espalda, con sus pies acariciaba los muslos del hombre aunque todavía llevara puesto el pantalón, Terry recargaba su peso sobre el codo izquierdo sin dejar de besar y morder esos senos dulces, con los dedos acariciando ese lugar entre las piernas de Candy pudo sentir la humedad que emanaba, el olor dulzón, ella estaba lista, dejó ese espacio por un momento y ella protestó, soltó el cordón de su pantalón, liberó su hombría erecta, le dolía, buscaba su liberación y él se la daría, ella lo sintió moverse, luego... calor, la prominente erección, caliente, dura, Terry regresó a las bragas, con una mano las bajo rasgándose un poco ante la urgencia, después… el miembro buscó su lugar, esa cavidad suave y tierna, ella abrió más las piernas, sin recato alguno, esperándolo, entonces…

\- ¡Ahhh! - un gemido sincronizado.

La estrechez cálida, mojada apretando el grueso miembro haciéndolos temblar, el lugar se llenó de luces, fuegos artificiales, gemidos, besos incendiarios, pasión por mucho tiempo contenida, embestidas profundas, lento, lento, luego rápido, acelerando el ritmo, succionando pechos, mordisqueando mandíbulas, sujetando cabellos.

\- ¡Si, si, si, más, más! - pedía la rubia con desespero levantando las caderas cuando él se alejaba, arqueando los pies ante las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo, respondiendo con igual pasión ante ese hombre hermoso que la tomaba con pasión desenfrenada.

\- ¡Te amo, te amo! - exclamaba Terry acelerando el ritmo besando el cuello de porcelana.

Luego... más humedad.

\- ¡Ummmm! - ella se había corrido y él, se exacerbó.

Terry sintió el líquido caliente saliendo de la intimidad femenina, bañando la propia, exacerbando sus sentidos, él empujó con más fuerza, más rápido, quería abrir los ojos pero temía despertar cuando lo hiciera, apenas y los entreabrió, suficiente para ver unos ojos oscurecidos, una cabellera dorada esparcida sobre la almohada, unos labios rojos, hinchados por los besos de los cuales salían gemidos audibles, casi gritos suplicantes, cerró los ojos temiendo que el sueño se desvaneciera aceleró todavía más y de repente… una explosión, un gruñido salvaje y un grito femenino… liberación… tierra labrada y fecunda ahora llena con su semilla.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas, el peso del cuerpo masculino se dejó caer aplastando a Candy a la cual no le importó, el cuerpo se hubo saciado, sus piernas temblaban todavía pues él seguía dentro de ella, después de unos momentos Terry se movió a un lado, liberando el pequeño cuerpo de Candy, pero sólo por un momento, porque luego laabrazó contra su pecho, le susurró palabras de amor, le dijo cuánto la extrañaba y necesitaba, ella le contestó de igual manera, entonces... él se sumergió en un profundo sueño, durmió como hace mucho que no lo hacía, con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz, tranquilo.

Durante un breve instante Candy olvidó todo, el cortejo forzado de Neil, su boda con él, la pérdida de su hijito; ahí, envuelta en esos brazos estaba segura, ahí no le pasaría nada, no había cabida para nada más que su amor por Terry, que su cuerpo y su calor, pero así como todo empieza, también acaba, con mucho cuidado se soltó del abrazo, se deslizó hacia la orilla y se puso de pie, miró a Terry le acomodó el pantalón, le puso una almohada en los brazos la cual él apretó, recogió sus bragas desgarradas se acomodó el camisón y cerró su bata para luego arropar al castaño, le dio un último beso en la frente, muy despacio caminando de puntas llegó a la puerta, su rostro pecoso bañado en lágrimas, entreabrió la puerta, nadie en el pasillo, algunas lámparas ya estaban apagadas, suponía porque ya era muy tarde, así como salió unas horas antes, así regresó, Neil estaba profundamente dormido dándole la espalda del lado izquierdo de la cama, ella entró al baño, prendió la luz y se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto pero con un brillo diferente, al igual que su semblante, estaba sonrosada, con el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados, se los tocó al recordar los besos de Terry y cómo él le había mordido el labio inferior, se quitó la bata para mirarse el cuerpo, lo tenía ligeramente enrojecido, se bajó el camisón y… ahí estaba, una marca en el pecho izquierdo ¡dios! Al menos ya no usaba ropa con escotes ni nada de eso, soltó el aire luego llenó la tina y se sumergió en ella, toda ella dentro del agua tibia, igual de cálida que el cuerpo de Terry.

Al día siguiente Neil Leagan y su esposa dejaban el Crowne plaza en la ciudad de Rosemont.

-Creo que estás enferma Candice - señaló Neil- desde la mañana has estado muy roja, creo que tienes fiebre- puntualizó llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Candy.

-Puede ser, anoche me desperté con un ruido de la calle y como no podía dormir de nuevo me metí a la tina un buen rato- informó la rubia, disimulando pues el sonrojo que tenía desde que despertó era debido a los recuerdos que inundaban su mente acerca de la noche anterior, su noche con Terry.

-Te enfriaste, debes cuidarte, el médico te dijo que durante seis meses debías tener mucho cuidado pues lo que pasó te dejó muy débil- declaró el pelirrojo.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, seguro solo es un resfrío, ya vámonos, así llegamos pronto a casa y me tomo algún té, seguro se me quita de inmediato- aseguró.

-Bien, vámonos entonces.

Mientras el auto negro se alejaba del hotel, Candy no dejaba de mirar por el retrovisor, no sabía si reír o llorar, de nuevo dejaba a Terry, aunque esta vez no lo dejaba del todo, llevaba algo suyo que jamás olvidaría y que en ese momento no sabía que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

* * *

Lakewood actualidad.

-Vamos Harriet- intentó de nuevo Albert tomarla en brazos, no quería que la niña siguiera teniendo contacto con esa mujer, pero la pequeña no quería ir con él por voluntad propia.

\- ¡HARRIET OBEDECE! - levantó la voz ante la testarudez de la pequeña y su propia exasperación.

Harriet se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono de su tío por lo que comenzó a llorar, todo esto ante la mirada de Eleonor y Terry que sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a la niña en ese estado, un sentimiento amargo lo invadía, su instinto de protección al máximo.

Eleonor la apretó contra sí, hablándole en susurros al oído tratando de consolarla, la niña la miraba con sus grandes ojos inundados por las lágrimas, aun hipando del llanto Harriet vio al hombre castaño junto a su tío Albert e inmediatamente estiró los brazos regordetes pidiendo ser cargada por él.

Terry no se dio cuenta en qué momento también extendió los brazos para recibir a la niña, él jamás había tenido contacto con infante alguno, sin embargo, está chiquitita de ojos grises lo tenía embobado, con tan sólo un gesto de ella él respondió al instante, la envolvió en sus brazos como queriéndola guardar del mundo y la pequeña se colgó de su cuello todavía suspirando.

¿Qué siente Terry cuando tiene a Harriet entre sus brazos? ¿Cuándo mira sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas? ¿Cuándo la boquita rosada hace unas muecas graciosas al hacer un puchero? Su corazón late muy fuerte y un nudo le cierra la garganta.

-Harriet, hija ven- llamó Albert con otro tono de voz, enfatizando la palabra 'hija", estirando los brazos tocando la espalda de la niña que respingo ante el contacto y apretó más fuerte al castaño.

-La has asustado, no quiere, no la obligues- declaró Terry dando un paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido, apartando a la criatura, la forma en la que Albert le hablo y cómo le dijo hija le crisparon los nervios.

\- ¡No puede hacer su voluntad, debe aprender a obedecer! - increpó el rubio comenzando a perder la paciencia de nuevo.

-Es muy pequeña para entender eso- rebatió el castaño apretando los dientes, mirando fijamente a Albert, con un brillo desafiante en sus azules ojos.

-Es lo suficientemente grande para entender, además es muy inteligente, ¡Dámela! - dijo Albert casi en un grito.

\- ¡Ella no quiere! - respondió el castaño de igual manera.

Harriet miró a Albert asustada, luego miró a Terry con esos ojitos grises llenos de lágrimas, levantó la manita y la paso por la mejilla de Terry.

-Ma..Pa...no tío... mami- balbuceó la niña para luego hundir la cabecita en el cuello de Terry.

-Tranquila pecosita- susurró- yo te cuido shhhh, yo te cuido- decía mientras le frotaba la espalda para calmarla.

-Debo llevarla con su madre- habló Albert con terquedad intentando de nuevo tomar a la niña, por la fuerza si era necesario, no quería que Terry la siguiera cargando.

El castaño le detuvo la mano antes de siquiera tocar la tela del vestido de Harriet, con sus ojos fieros y todo el cuerpo a la defensiva, como un animal salvaje defendiendo a su cría.

Eleonor y George estaba a punto de intervenir, cada uno de ellos con su respectiva persona cuando la voz del doctor Martín se dejó escuchar mientras bajaba la escalera.

\- ¡Señores! - exclamó el médico- sus gritos pueden escucharse arriba- manifestó- tengo una paciente delicada que necesita tranquilidad, además por si no lo han notado se están gruñendo delante de una criatura, la asustan más todavía- finalizó el hombre regordete ya de pie cerca de ellos.

Nadie dijo nada más, Albert se guardó su furia y se hizo a un lado junto con George mientras Eleonor ponía la mano sobre el brazo de su hijo apretándole indicando con ese gesto que se calmara, mirándose ambos a los ojos en una plática muda de entendimiento.

\- ¿Cómo está Candice? - preguntó Albert.

-Estable, por el momento, pero deberá guardar reposo absoluto al menos un mes…

\- ¡Un mes! - exclamó Albert interrumpiendo al médico.

-Sí, un mes, esos dolores de cabeza y los zumbidos no son un buen síntoma para una mujer en su estado, menos tan avanzado, su vida y la del niño peligra, debe estar tranquila, reposando y ustedes... - dijo señalando a ambos hombres- no deben importunar o hacer que se altere, ella es fuerte, sana pero con tantas situaciones que últimamente se han dado repercute en su salud, ¡así que hagan favor de controlar sus impulsos cavernícolas!- puntualizó- me voy, más tarde manden a alguien por un medicamento que le voy a preparar- decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida- ya lo saben caballeros, paz y tranquilidad.

George acompañó al doctor Martín hasta la entrada, mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros sin decir una palabra con la boca, pero si muchas con los ojos.

\- ¿Puede llevarla al jardín? - inquirió Dorothy al castaño- le gusta ver los árboles y tenderse sobre la hierba- informó la mujer.

-Sí, claro- respondió Terry al tiempo que daba la media vuelta llevándose a la niña con Eleonor tras ellos.

\- ¡Dorothy! - reconvino Albert.

-Disculpe señor Ardley, dejé que la niña se calme, ¿Porque no va usted con Candy mientras tanto? Yo me quedo cerca de los señores vigilando- sugirió.

-Bien- fue la escueta respuesta del rubio mientras veía a Terry salir.

* * *

Candy estaba recostada en la cama, pensando, debía recobrar su compostura, debía mantener la cabeza fría, por Harriet, por el bebé y por ella, Terry estaba allí, y era por algo, o Neil le hizo llegar alguna información o él vio la foto en el periódico o también podría ser nada más una visita, eso tendría que averiguar primero, pero de una cosa estaba segura, si por alguna casualidad él llegó buscando pelea por Harriet, ella no se dejaría amedrentar y a "su hija" nadie se la quitaría, nadie.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes princesa? - indaga Albert sacándola de sus pensamientos al entrar a la habitación.

-Estoy bien, pero el doctor me ha dicho que no debo levantarme más que para ir al baño y sinceramente no creo aguantar, además debo regresar a mi casa- expuso la rubia.

-No es necesario que te vayas, está también es tu casa- sugirió el rubio sentándose en la orilla y tomando la mano de Candy acariciándola con el pulgar.

-Te lo agradezco Berth, pero…

-No seas testaruda, quédate, quédate aquí, conmigo- pidió Albert mirándola con esos ojos azules tan hermosos mientras ahora le besaba la mano.

Candy no veía más allá de aquella petición, ella sólo podía ver a su protector, a su amigo, al Albert que siempre estaba para ella en las dificultades, no al hombre que en cada palabra y con cada gesto le declaraba su amor, un amor profundo, un amor de hombre.

-Gracias Albert, sé que puedo contar contigo- respondió la rubia acariciando ese rostro querido.

-Mandaré a alguien a buscar tus cosas y las de Harriet- decía al tiempo que tomaba esa mano sobre su rostro, disfrutando la caricia.

-Tus visitas… ¿Ya se fueron? - inquirió la rubia disimuladamente.

-No- respondió el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Te han dicho algo?, ¿Porque están aquí?

-Candy… él… no… nada...no hubo tiempo- Albert dudó, no quería decirle, miraba para otro lado evitando esos ojos que lo debilitaban, más aún en su condición, Candy embarazada era la creación más hermosa que había visto jamás y lo único que quería era complacerla- no te preocupes por eso, tu descansa.

Candy lo observó, Albert tenía el cabello revuelto, la camisa arrugada, él siempre tan pulcro, era evidente que se había peleado con alguien y ese alguien era Terry.

-No me mientas Berth, tu no- solicitó la rubia mientras tomaba el rostro del hombre- por favor, dime qué ha pasado.

-No hablamos mucho, pero vino con unas ideas que…

\- ¿En dónde está?

-En el jardín, con Harriet, ella se le ha colgado y no lo quiere dejar, me sorprende su actitud ante un desconocido- respondió el rubio.

Candy cerró los ojos, comenzó sus ejercicios de respiración que le funcionaban, uno, dos, tres y hasta el diez, los abrió de nuevo, miró hacia su ventana y con voz suave pero firme habló…

-Albert...debo decirte algo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Siguiente capítulo "Un indicio, una verdad y muchas lágrimas"

-Las flores de este jardín son muy hermosas ¿Verdad hijo?

-Si, son muy hermosas, estas se parecen a…- el castaño se detuvo al ver unas rosas de aroma peculiar, dulce, de un tono y textura muy suave pues a pesar de tener a Harriet en sus brazos no resistió la tentación de tocar esos pétalos blancos con un leve toque de rosa, iguales a las que recibía hace…

Gracias lindas y maravillosas personitas que pasan a leer y me hacen el favor de regalarme un mensaje, es un aliciente para mi sus amables palabras.

No me comprometo en un día en especifico para la siguiente entrega, estoy afinando detalles para lo que será mi participación en la guerra florida, nos leemos por allá.

Les envío cariño y buenos deseos, cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto.

De este lado de la pantalla: Primrose.


	7. Un indicio,una verdad y muchas lágrimas

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus mensajes de petición para la continuación de esta historia,no crean que la había olvidado, es solo que se atravesaron varías cosas y no le había dedicado el tiempo que se merece.

La verdad esperaba publicar hasta el fin de semana, pero hoy vi un mensaje que me ha llegado al corazón y considero que ustedes lectoras se merecen todo mi respeto por el tiempo que me regalan al leer y dejar un mensaje, así que aquí estoy, compartiendo con ustedes un episodio más.

No me comprometo a actualizar cada semana porque no me daría tiempo, pero si hacerlo mas constante, ya estoy tomando mi ritmo anterior y organizando mis nuevas responsabilidades.

Les recuerdo que todos los estrenos son en "la morada mística"(página de facebook) a la cual están cordialmente invitadas, sólo tienen que contestar unas sencillas preguntas y aceptar el reglamento, si tienen dudas con toda confianza se pueden comunicar conmigo que con todo gusto les atenderé.

Sin más preámbulo las dejo con la lectura. Espero sea de su agrado.

Tal vez, algún día

Capítulo 7

Un indicio, una verdad y muchas lágrimas

En el capítulo anterior...

Candy lo observó, Albert tenía el cabello revuelto, la camisa arrugada, él siempre tan pulcro, era evidente que se había peleado con alguien y ese alguien era Terry.

– No me mientas Berth, tu no – solicitó la rubia mientras tomaba el rostro del hombre- por favor, dime qué ha pasado.

– No hablamos mucho, pero vino con unas ideas que…

– ¿En dónde está?

– En el jardín, con Harriet, ella se le ha colgado y no lo quiere dejar, me sorprende su actitud ante un desconocido- respondió el rubio.

Candy cerró los ojos, comenzó sus ejercicios de respiración que le funcionaban, uno, dos, tres y hasta el diez, los abrió de nuevo, miró hacia su ventana y con voz suave pero firme habló…

– Albert...debo decirte algo.

.

.

.

Candy miró hacia la ventana, el fresco viento del otoño entrando por ella la transportó hacia otro lugar, unos años atrás…

Hogar de Pony abril de 1919

– ¡Te ves muy linda hija! – exclamó la señorita Pony al recibir a Candy que llegaba como cada mes llevando víveres al hogar.

– Estoy igual que siempre señorita pony – respondió avergonzada.

– No Candy, te ves diferente – dijo la hermana María al tiempo que le tomaba el rostro para mirarla mejor.

La rubia desvío la vista, ellas tenían razón, desde hacía tres semanas que tuvo su encuentro con Terry algo cambió en ella, el color volvió a sus mejillas, sonreía más seguido a pesar de todo y si bien todavía tenía momentos de melancolía ahora se sentía con fuerza, algo en su interior estaba cambiando y la llenaba de energía.

– El ambiente del hogar me hace bien – habló para justificarse alejándose despacio, soltándose del escrutinio de la monja – venir aquí es... es…– suspiró llenando sus pulmones del aroma a sopa y conservas – me reconforta – declaró soltando el aire.

– Aun así, hija – habló la señorita Pony – tienes una luz diferente, me da gusto por ti – la mujer sonrió palmeando el hombro de la rubia – los últimos meses has estado tan apagada que me preguntaba ¿Dónde había quedado mi niña traviesa? – inquirió la regordeta y dulce mujer al tiempo que se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta bordada – verte ahora con tus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa tan linda me tranquiliza.

Candy abrazó a su madre, le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó un momento llenándose de su calor.

– Gracias señorita Pony – dijo al tiempo que se apretaba a ella – por todo lo que me ha dado.

– ¡Oh hija! No te he dado nada.

– Me dio un hogar, una familia...

– Ya, ya Candy, vas a hacer llorar a la señorita Pony – proclamó la hermana María limpiándose discretamente los ojos interrumpiendo el momento o las tres acabarían llorando como cada que Candy iba a verlas.

La rubia soltó a su madre y siguió acomodando los víveres que había llevado, se movía de aquí para allá, subiendo y bajando del banco para acomodar los enseres en las alacenas pues debido a su estatura no alcanzaba los lugares más altos, estaba acomodando las últimas cosas cuando, al bajar de nuevo un mareo casi la hace caer de bruces.

– ¡Candy! – exclamó la hermana María al tiempo que la sostenía de la espalda evitando que cayera – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba la monja con evidente preocupación.

– Estoy bien, no pasó nada – mencionó la rubia tomándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados – fue un mareo, ya pasó.

– ¿Desayunaste? Uno no se marea de la nada debe ser la falta de alimentos – manifestó.

– Sí señorita Pony, si desayuné, el estar subiendo y bajando me aturdió, pero ya estoy bien.

– Debes cuidarte más hija, bajaste mucho de peso después de aquello y… – la mujer mayor no terminó la frase, sabía que era muy doloroso para Candy el recordar la pérdida de su bebé.

– Lo sé señorita Pony, pero ya estoy recuperada de eso, no se preocupe – sonrió para tranquilizar a su madre.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde la rubia estuvo ayudando en lo que podía a las buenas mujeres del hogar, antes que el sol se ocultara se despidió de todos y junto con Dorothy regreso a "su casa" en la mansión Leagan.

.

.

.

– Buena hora de llegar "cuñada" – espetó Eliza quién bajaba por las escaleras y veía entrar a Candy y Dorothy por la puerta principal – no sé cómo mi hermano te sigue permitiendo ir a ese lugar tan sucio y lleno de niños piojosos – declaró despectiva cruzando los brazos.

– Lo que haga o deje de hacer solo me compete a mí y a mi esposo "cuñada" al menos hago algo de provecho, no como tú – respondió la rubia casi cruzando con ella en las escaleras.

– ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES MALDITA HUÉRFANA? – vociferó la pelirroja al tiempo que sujetaba el brazo de Candy y levantaba la mano para darle una cachetada – ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ZO…!

– ¡ELIZA! – exclamó una potente voz masculina desde la entrada – más vale que dejes de molestar a mi mujer o me veré en la necesidad de enviarte al rancho de México – advirtió Neil Leagan acercándose hacia ellas.

– ¡No te atreverías! – gimió Eliza asustada.

– No me pongas a prueba hermanita – susurró el moreno sujetando a la mujer de la barbilla muy cerca de ella mirando sus ojos marrones, iguales a los suyos.

Eliza se apartó del fuerte agarre de su hermano, se tocó la quijada adolorida y lanzó una mirada de odio hacia Candy quién había subido dos escalones más para alejarse de los hermanitos Leagan.

Neil ignoró la mirada de su hermana subiendo hasta alcanzar a Candy, la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo querida? – inquirió acercando su rostro al cuello de Candy para aspirar su aroma.

– To...todo bien – balbuceó la rubia conteniendo las ganas de apartarse – llevé las cosas al hogar y pasé la tarde ayudando a las hermanas – informó al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre el pecho de su esposo en un afán disimulado de contenerlo para que se alejara – llegaste temprano.

– Tengo que revisar unos documentos, pero puedo hacerlo desde aquí, ¿Me llevas té y galletas al despacho?

– Claro yo...te los llevaré en un momento, voy a cambiarme.

– Te espero mi amor – aseguró el hombre bajando de nuevo para irse a su despacho.

Neil pasó junto a su hermana que todavía seguía en la escalera, su sonrisa cínica y los ojos con ese brillo diabólico le indicaron a Eliza que era mejor mantenerse quieta y callada, su hermano no era el niño asustadizo de antes y el poder que su padre le había otorgado le daban la suficiente autoridad para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. La pelirroja apartó la mirada para que Neil no pudiera ver el temor reflejado en sus ojos, se limitó a bajar unos pasos detrás de él e irse al salón de té a leer algo.

Candy desde su lugar más elevado se limitó a observar cómo los que fueron antaño compañeros de travesuras ahora eran personas completamente diferentes.

.

.

.

– Me asustó mucho ver al señor Neil – expuso Dorothy acomodando algunos vestidos de Candy en el armario de su recámara – cuando pone esa mirada y sonríe de esa manera pareciera que el diablo lo posee.

– Él es el diablo Dorothy – afirmó Candy terminando de peinarse.

Dorothy se santiguó ante la aseveración de la rubia.

– Te dejé todo listo para mañana – dijo señalando las prendas en el diván junto a la ventana – la ropa sucia se la entregaré a Marie ahora que baje para irme a casa – agitó una bolsa de tela – sólo me falta una cosa, pero… – titubeó –¿Candy? ...este mes no me has dado tus lienzos para lavar, ¿Lo has hecho tú de nuevo? – inquirió.

– ¿Mis lienzos? No los he utilizado todavía.

– ¿No? Pero si ya estamos casi a final de mes y tú…bueno...ya sabes...

La rubia que estaba sentada frente al espejo se puso de pie, Dorothy tenía razón, desde la pérdida de su hijo su flujo antes anormal se había vuelto tan puntual como un reloj, y este mes en particular no recordaba haberlo tenido. Se alejó un poco y así ver mejor su reflejo, se observó de arriba abajo, sus verdes ojos mirando cada parte de ella, ¿Podría ser qué…? ¡No, no era posible! ¡Sólo fue una vez! Su mirada buscó la de Dorothy, en ellos había temor, uno muy grande.

– ¿Candy?

.

.

.

Lakewood actualidad.

– ¿Candy? ¡Candy! – la voz de Albert se escuchaba lejana – pequeña ¿Qué pasa?

Candy lo miró todavía ausente, regresando de sus recuerdos, miró para todos lados dándose cuenta que estaba en la casa Andley, en lakewood, se tocó el vientre, el movimiento que sintió le recordó que estaba embarazada, de nuevo, con Albert tomando su mano, lo miro sin ver, con la mirada aún perdida.

Cuando al fin pudo dilucidar el tiempo y espacio actual se soltó de su amigo dejando su cuerpo caer en las mullidas almohadas, acarició de nuevo su abultado vientre de casi seis meses de embarazo, miró a Albert, ya no tenía dudas y sus ojos reflejaron decisión. La hora de la verdad había llegado.

– Cuando supe que estaba esperando a Harriet fue el momento más feliz de mi vida – pronunció – ella es mi milagro Berth, pero el saberla en camino me llenó de un mar de emociones que me golpearon como una ola, arrastrándome de un lado a otro entre la felicidad, la incertidumbre y sobre todo el miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? – inquirió Albert interrumpiendo su relato.

– Miedo por mí, por mí hija y por todas aquellas personas a quienes amo.

– No te entiendo pequeña – el hombre sacudió la cabeza, arrugó la frente, reflejo de su expectación.

– Creo que es momento de que te enteres de varias cosas, yo esperaba tener más tiempo, pero todo se ha precipitado – la rubia comenzó a jugar con una de las caracolas de su cabello, nerviosa – espero que después de lo que voy a contarte entiendas un poco todo lo que he hecho y me ayudes una vez más.

Albert asintió y Candy comenzó su relato, desde el principio, cuatro años atrás.

.

.

.

– Las flores de este jardín son muy hermosas ¿Verdad hijo? – inquirió Eleonor mientras caminaban entre los rosedales.

– Si, son muy hermosas – respondió el castaño al tiempo que recorría con la mirada todo el lugar.

– ¡Pa! – habló Harriet llamando la atención del castaño al tocar su mejilla – ahí – señaló un árbol.

Terry la miró sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, todavía la traía cargada y era una extraña sensación sostener su cuerpecito tan suave y liviano.

– ¿Donde? – le pregunto a la nena.

– Ahí – señaló la niña de nuevo.

– ¿Quieres ir al árbol?

La niña asintió.

– Así que también eres una pequeña mona – el hombre sonrió ante la mirada traviesa de Harriet.

– Mona pecas papá – mencionó la niña, un brillo en las pupilas azul gris lo hicieron recordarse a sí mismo, unos años atrás cuando en una tarde llamó así por primera vez a Candy, en el colegio.

Dorothy, unos pasos atrás de ellos se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un alarido asustado, "papá" ¡Harriet lo había reconocido! Mil y una veces le dijo a Candy que no le enseñara a la niña los recortes donde aparecía Terry, mucho menos decirle que era su papá, pero esa terca mujer cuando se le metía algo en esa cabezota dura no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

– ¡Te ha llamado papá! – mencionó Eleonor emocionada acercándose a ellos tocando la cabellera rojiza y ensortijada.

– Debe estar confundida – el castaño trato de no darle importancia.

– No lo creo, el hombre que se casó con Candy no tiene nada de parecido contigo y al señor Andley le dijo tío, ella ya sabe diferenciar – observó la ex actriz acariciando la sonrosada y tierna mejilla de Harriet.

– No pongas ideas en mi cabeza Eleonor o ahora mismo nos vamos y me la llevaré – afirmó el castaño sin dejar de observar a Harriet estrechándola contra su pecho.

– ¡NO! – gritó Dorothy asustada – ella...ella...– la mujer tartamudeaba al ser observada por Terry y la dama a su lado quienes se giraron a ella ante su exaltación – ¡Acaba de aprender esa palabra! – se apresuró a decir.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Eleonor con toda calma a la mujer de ojos miel.

– Soy… Dorothy – respondió tragando saliva.

– ¿Hace mucho que trabajas para los Andley?

– No señora...bueno si...yo trabajaba para los señores Leagan y cuando Candy... La señora Candy fue adoptada vine aquí para ser su mucama.

– ¡Ahhh! ¿Y después? – interroga Eleonor.

– Bueno ...yo...– Dorothy comenzó a jugar con la falda de su vestido negro.

– Ven Dorothy, yo soy la madre de Terry ¿Lo conoces verdad? – dijo tomándola del antebrazo.

– Sí señora.

– Entonces deja que él atienda a la niña, ella no quiere soltarlo y yo estoy cansada del viaje, tengo hambre y sed ¿Me invitarlas un poco de té y galletas? – preguntó mientras se colgaba con más firmeza de la empleada.

Dorothy asintió, comenzó a caminar empujada por Eleonor hacía la casa mientras Terry llevaba a Harriet al árbol que la niña pedía.

.

.

.

Julio de 1917

La clínica feliz recibía cada día a más gente, en ocasiones el doctor Martín y Candy tenían que permanecer hasta altas horas de la noche atendiendo pacientes, los vecinos que otrora se quejaban del borrachín que a veces se dignaba atender a alguien ahora no vacilaban en recomendarlo; y es que, después de la llegada de una linda chica rubia el hombre poco a poco había cambiado, gradualmente dejó de beber y con ayuda de la muchacha fue haciendo mejoras a la vivienda que fungía como clínica hasta quedar como lo que hoy era, un lugar adecuado para la pronta atención de niños, jóvenes y adultos de escasos recursos.

La paga no siempre era en efectivo, pero, eso era lo de menos, pan, fruta, jamón, huevos, cualquier cosa era bien recibida por el médico y su joven enfermera.

– Candy – habló el hombre – me preocupa que te vayas tan tarde – externó al ver la calle oscura y con poca gente andando.

– No sé preocupe doctor Martín se defenderme muy bien – afirmó la chica agitando el puño en alto.

– Aun así, hija, es peligroso para una señorita como tú, deberías de aceptar la ayuda de Albert para transportarte.

– He estado muy bien todos estos años doctor, además ya siento que abuso al aceptar que pague la renta del departamento y me de esas exageradas mesadas – dijo encogiendo los hombros, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

– Es su obligación Candy, al fin y al cabo, eres su hija adoptiva – afirmó el doctor.

– Hace mucho que no uso ese apellido.

– Pero ya fuiste presentada como miembro de esa familia, tu rostro ahora ya es conocido.

– Entre la gente rica – señaló la rubia – aquí sólo me conocen como Candy White.

– Saliste en el periódico.

– Solo una vez y estaba vestida y arreglada de otra manera, con esta ropa y este peinado soy una chica común y corriente – finalizó haciendo un guiño travieso y sacando la lengua después de dar un giro y hacer una pose.

– De todos modos, ve con cuidado.

– Lo haré, no se preocupe, hasta mañana doctor Martín – se despidió agitando la mano al tiempo que se alejaba.

La clínica feliz no estaba tan lejos del departamento en la calle magnolia, tan sólo veinte minutos de camino, de doce a quince si se apuraba, al ser ya bastante tarde Candy apresuró un poco el paso, esa noche no había muchos transeúntes, así que caminando sobre la banqueta y siempre protegida por la luz del alumbrado público la rubia caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Llevaba casi diez minutos de camino cuando un auto que pasaba se detuvo unos metros adelante.

Candy disminuyó la velocidad de su andar, sujetó su bolso con fuerza y miró para ambos lados de la calle, no había autos ni personas cerca.

– Tranquila Candy – habló para sí misma.

Volvió a mirar a ambos lados para cruzar la calle cuando vio que se abría la puerta del auto, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando…

– ¿Candy? – la voz conocida de un hombre detuvo el andar de la rubia.

– ¿Neil? – inquirió la chica mirando sorprendida a la persona que bajó del vehículo rojo – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

– Vine a dejar a un amigo que vive cerca ¿Y tú?

– Yo pues...– comenzó a jugar con la correa del bolso – voy a mi casa...bueno...a mi departamento.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó el hombre con evidente sorpresa – no sabía que vivías por aquí.

– llevo algunos años viviendo unas calles más arriba – dijo la rubia señalando hacia el frente.

– ¡Oh vaya!, qué coincidencia ¿Quieres que te lleve? – ofreció amable.

– ¡No! No, muchas gracias, ya casi llego – se apresuró a contestar.

– Vamos prima, no muerdo – la sonrisa que asomó en el rostro del pelirrojo descolocó a Candy quien hizo una ligera mueca – no te preocupes – agitó el hombre las manos – entiendo, me voy – dijo ingresando de nuevo a su auto.

Candy se sintió mal por su comportamiento, si bien era cierto que hacía un tiempo Neil se comportó mal con ella también tenía mucho que no sabía de él, hasta hace poco, en su cumpleaños.

– Está bien Neil, no quiero ser grosera – se disculpó acercándose antes de que él arrancara – aceptaré tu propuesta, aunque mi casa está muy cerca.

.

.

.

Lakewood actualidad

– Esa fue la primera vez que Neil se acercó a mí – dijo Candy mientras una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas – de haber sabido lo que él pretendía...yo nunca… – bajó la cabeza comenzando a juguetear con el listón de su vestido.

– No entiendo Candy, eso no me lo habías contado – expresó Albert acomodándose en la silla, cruzando las piernas.

– No le di importancia fue sólo esa vez, me dejó en la puerta y se marchó sin más, al menos eso creí, un mes después pasó lo del incendio y regresé al hogar.

– Si eso...fue... extraño – manifestó el rubio.

– Fue él – informó Candy.

– ¿Cómo?

– Neil mandó a incendiar la clínica.

– ¡Eso no es posible! – exclamó Albert incrédulo – ¿Porque haría algo así?

– El doctor Martín ya había dejado de beber, no había ni una sola botella de alcohol en la clínica salvo el que servía para las curaciones, esa tarde antes de irme yo misma acomode todo en su lugar, cerré las vitrinas con llave, verifique el material de curación disponible, si no fuera precisamente porque olvidé mis llaves el doctor hubiera muerto ese día, cuando regrese él estaba tirado en el piso, y las llamas se estaban avivando, apenas y logré sacarlo a rastras, los vecinos me ayudaron a sacar algunos libros y objetos personales del doctor, él dijo que se había resbalado con algo y al caer se golpeó la cabeza, ¡Pero fue tan rápido! Dijeron que el incendio lo provocó el derrame de una botella de whisky y un cigarrillo, ¡El doctor no fumaba!

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura que fue Neil? – cuestionó Albert sin creer lo que Candy le decía.

– El me lo dijo, sabía que al quedarme sin un lugar para trabajar me pedirías que regresara, yo no quería pero le brindaste ayuda al doctor para montar otra clínica en el pueblo cerca del hogar, él no habría aceptado tampoco pero en ninguna clínica lo admitían por sus antecedentes con la bebida y aunque mi nombre fue limpiado tampoco quise regresar a ningún hospital, por eso le dije al doctor que aceptara, así estaría cerca del hogar, cerca de ti, todo fue muy conveniente.

– En eso tienes razón, de hecho, fue el mismo Neil quién buscó el lugar para la nueva clínica, me pidió que no te dijera nada porque sabía que no le tenías mucha confianza – recordó el rubio.

– ¡Era un maldito manipulador! – exclamó Candy golpeando el colchón.

– ¡Cálmate! – pidió Albert – aun así, Candy, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto que me estás diciendo? ¿Porque ahora?

– Son demasiadas cosas Berth, eso tan solo fue el comienzo, en cuestión de meses ya estaba comprometida y casada con Neil, me preguntaron una y otra vez ¿Por qué? Archie, Annie, tú, mis madres… ¡Todos! Pero yo no podía decir nada, sus vidas estaban en juego.

– Candy es una exageración lo que estás diciendo, Neil no era tonto, pero no tenía tanto poder para hacer algo en contra de nadie – señaló el rubio.

– Eso es lo que todos creen – declaró Candy son una sonrisa sardónica – en una cosa estoy de acuerdo contigo, Neil no era nada tonto, escondió muy bien toda su maldad entre sus sonrisas cordiales, sus modales finos y elegantes, nadie creería que detrás de la máscara había un hombre cruel capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de lograr su objetivo ¿Sabes cuál era ese? Tenerme.

– ¡Por dios Candy! – Albert se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – ¡No puede ser cierto todo lo que me dices!

– ¡Pero lo es! Cuando casi te matas en una de tus cabalgatas matutinas ¿Quién crees que le puso algo al caballo? ¿Recuerdas quien casualmente estaba contigo ese día?

Albert detuvo su andar abruptamente girando el cuerpo para mirar a Candy con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Imposible! – Albert negaba insistente – esa mañana me encargué yo mismo, él me alcanzó después, por el río fue el día que me dijo que quería cortejarte

– ¿Y cuándo se acercó a ti no lo perdiste de vista? ¿No te bajaste del caballo para meter tus pies al agua? Siempre lo haces, o al menos cada que nosotros paseábamos las pocas veces que visité Lakewood te vi hacerlo.

– ¿Pero el cómo podría saber?

– Tu mismo has dicho que él no era tonto, aprovechó la oportunidad, utilizó la misma treta que con Annie aplicó cuando éramos niños, y esa no fue la única vez que atentó contra ti.

– Candy...me estás asustando.

– No me alcanzan las palabras para decirte todo lo que él hizo, tuve que casarme con él, fingir ante todos que estaba enamorada, que él me había conquistado, pero cuando estábamos solos…

– ¿Te... golpeaba? – preguntó Albert mirándola profundamente.

– No, no había necesidad, cuando vi de lo que era capaz no me quedó más remedio, acepté casarme cuando por medio de engaños se adueñó del rancho Cartwright y amenazó con destruir el hogar de Pony.

– ¡No puede ser! Él no tiene… – El rubio movía los ojos de un lado a otro, pensando, absorbiendo información.

– El rancho que dejó de herencia al bebé es el de Jimmy, pero nadie más que el abogado, él y los Cartwright lo saben.

– No puedes adquirir una propiedad y no aparecer en el registro – informó Albert.

– Se que parece increíble, que no crees que Neil haya sido capaz de cosas tan horribles, por eso ...– Candy trató de incorporarse.

– No te levantes, dime qué necesitas – pidió Albert acercándose para evitar que la rubia se pusiese pie.

– En mi bolso, ahí sobre el buró – señaló.

Albert procedió a acercar el bolso negro a Candy, está metió las manos y de él sacó un sobre blanco.

– Toma – extendió la mano con el sobre hacia Albert – aquí está escrito de puño y letra de Neil parte de lo que hizo para que me casara con él y la razón por la que vine hoy hasta aquí a pesar y en contra de las recomendaciones médicas.

– Es la carta que el abogado te dio después de leer el testamento de Neil – expuso Albert al ver la caligrafía del sobre con el nombre de Candy.

– Necesito que la leas, cuando acabes sabrás entonces a qué he venido y por qué.

– Se supone no deberías poner un pie fuera de casa y no sé qué tiene que ver con esto– mencionó el hombre con el ceño fruncido, sacudiendo el sobre.

– Vine a pedirte ayuda Berth.

– ¿Para qué?

– Para irme lejos de aquí.

– ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

– A donde Terry no pudiera encontrarme.

– Pero ... ¿Por qué? Sigo sin entender.

– Porque Terry es el padre de Harriet y Neil lo sabía.

Albert quedó boquiabierto, tratando de entender lo que Candy le acababa de confesar.

.

.

.

En el jardín de las rosas Terry se encontraba sentado sobre la hierba con Harriet corriendo y brincando a su alrededor, le traía piedras, hojas que recogía del suelo, ramitas que habían caído del árbol y cuánta cosa que le gustará, él la observaba detenidamente, su risa infantil, la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz eran iguales a las que hacía Candy pero cuando veía algo que le llamara la atención juntaba las cejas y sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera enfrentando un desafío, cómo lo hacía él cuando se enfrentaba al duque.

Estaba tan ensimismado mirando a la niña que no vio pasar el tiempo hasta que, una ráfaga de aire otoñal desprendió los pétalos de las flores creando una lluvia de colores que hicieron a Harriet reír con júbilo mientras brincaba intentando atrapar alguno, el castaño sonrió una vez más, ampliamente, sin darse cuenta disfrutó el momento de juego infantil el cual no tardó mucho, Harriet era demasiado inquieta para distraerse con una sola cosa así que, después de recolectar algunos pétalos se los llevó a Terry como lo había hecho momentos antes con las piedras y las hojas para después ponerse a correr alrededor del gran árbol, como todos los niños de su edad, Harriet todavía no controlaba su centro de gravedad, en una de sus vueltas tropezó con una raíz resaltada cayendo de bruces sobre la fina hierba, sin embargo, al meter las manos estas se rasparon con las piedrecillas y la hicieron llorar por el dolor.

Terry se incorporó veloz para tratar de evitar la caída pero no lo logró, en dos zancadas ya estaba junto a la niña ayudándola a levantarse al tiempo que le sacudía el vestido y revisaba su cabeza buscando algún golpe, la niña le mostró las manitas llenas de tierra, tenía algunos puntos rojizos por las piedritas que se le clavaron y otras tantas que todavía tenía en ellas, con cuidado le sacudió los residuos con las propias mientras la pequeña hipaba y gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos que con la luz del sol y el cielo azul se habían tornado de ese color y hacían resplandecer las vetas verdes en sus iris; el hombre quedó prendado de esos ojos, la observó de nuevo, el cabello rizado, las cejas, la nariz, la boca, esa marca sobre su labio, exactamente igual a la de su madre, en el mismo lugar, si el cabello fuera rubio y lacio sería su madre vuelta a nacer.

– ¡Suficiente! – exclamó levantándose de un impulso tomando a la niña en brazos de nuevo – vine por respuestas y ya esperé demasiado – y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Terrence había avanzado unos pasos cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención, se detuvo al ver unas rosas que se le hicieron familiares, el aroma era peculiar, dulce, de un tono y textura muy suave pues a pesar de tener a Harriet en sus brazos no resistió la tentación de tocar esos pétalos blancos con un leve toque de rosa, iguales a las que recibía hace…

– ¡Maldita sea Candy! – susurró arrancando furioso la flor sin importarle haberse clavado algunas espinas.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, subió los tres escalones y entró al salón, estaba por hablar cuando la figura alta de Albert bajaba por las escaleras.

– ¡Necesito hablar con Candice ahora! – exigió furioso, apretando el tallo que llevaba en su mano y sosteniendo a Harriet de tal manera que pareciera que alguien se la fuese a arrebatar.

– ¡Candy no puede ver a nadie! – espetó Albert en el mismo tono áspero que él – ¡Está delicada de salud y debe descansar!

– ¡Bien! ¡Entonces dile que cuando pueda me busque y que me llevo a Mi hija conmigo!

– ¡NO!

Fue el grito que se escuchó desde arriba donde una rubia vestida de negro se sostenía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Continuará…

Primrose.

MIL GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO.


	8. Recuerdos y culpas

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Tal Vez, algún día

Capítulo 8

Recuerdos y culpas

**Octubre de 1918 clínica del doctor Martín cerca del hogar de Pony.**

– Buenas tardes doctor – saludó Candice Leagan al entrar en la pequeña clínica.

– Buenas tardes Candy, ¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía deberías estar en reposo, apenas pasó un mes desde...

– ¿Cómo está doctor? – saludó la rubia interrumpiendo al galeno – agradezco su preocupación, pero ya me siento mejor, no quiero seguir encerrada, lo único que hago es pensar y.…– la joven rubia tragó saliva pues se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

– ¡Candy…! Sé que no hay palabra alguna que te reconforte, perder a un hijo es… ¡Si lo sabré yo que perdí al mío junto con mi esposa! Pero tú eres joven – externo el doctor posando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia – cuando te recuperes podrán intentarlo de nuevo.

– No sé si querré hacerlo otra vez.

– Verás que sí, pero dime… ¿A qué has venido? Te repito que deberías estar descansando, es peligroso que andes caminando.

– Me ha traído el chófer, no he andado más que para subirme del auto y pues...yo... yo quería...– la rubia se secó las manos sudorosas en la falda de su vestido color menta.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

– ¡No! Es que... cómo todavía no puedo salir mucho venía a ver si podría prestarme un libro en la casa no hay ninguno de mi interés.

– Claro hija, el que quieras.

La rubia caminó hacia el estante que estaba en el fondo.

– ¿Podría llevarme este? – inquirió tomando uno de empastado verde oscuro.

– Por supuesto Candy, aunque no sé qué buscas en eso, es solo un viejo libro de fórmulas para los remedios, de los pocos que quedaron después del incendio.

– Candy – llamó Dorothy entrando al lugar – ya terminé las compras.

– Está bien Dorothy, ya voy, gracias doctor, se lo devolveré luego, tengo que irme, nos veremos pronto.

– Adiós Candy, cuídate mucho y sigue guardando reposo.

– Así lo haré doctor, gracias de nuevo.

Dorothy tomó a Candy del brazo, caminaron despacio hasta el auto negro donde, con ayuda del señor Stewart -el chófer- abordaron para regresar a la casa Leagan.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la mujer a Candy señalando lo que abrazaba contra su pecho.

– Es, si mal no recuerdo, dónde podré encontrar mi libertad – proclamó la rubia para luego mirar hacia el paisaje que le brindaba el pueblo por la ventana del vehículo.

**Lakewood actualidad**

**Habitación de Candy.**

– ¿Sabes a qué he venido hoy? – preguntó la rubia.

– No, se supone no deberías poner un pie fuera de casa y no sé qué tiene que ver con lo que me estás diciendo – mencionó el hombre con el ceño fruncido, confundido.

– Vine a pedirte ayuda Berth.

– ¿Para qué?

– Para irme lejos de aquí.

– ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

– A donde Terry no pudiera encontrarme.

– Pero ... ¿Por qué? Sigo sin entender.

– Porque Terry es el padre de Harriet y Neil lo sabía.

Albert quedó boquiabierto, tratando de entender lo que Candy le acababa de decir.

Durante unos segundos el hombre se quedó mudo, su interior era un cúmulo de emociones, su cabeza un embrollo de información para el irreal, lo que Candy decía simplemente ¡No era posible! Era… ¡Absurdo!

– Candy… – se acercó a la cama muy despacio – sé que has sufrido mucho – el rubio se sentó junto a ella para tomarle la mano, su rostro reflejaba tristeza – has perdido un hijo, ahora perdiste a tu esposo, estás muy delicada de salud, Sara te ha atosigado estos últimos días, lo sé, pero…

– ¿Crees que miento? ¿Qué lo que acabo de decirte no es verdad? ¡Está escrito ahí! – dijo la rubia señalando el sobre qué Albert tenía en la mano sin abrir.

– ¡Claro que no! Es solo que...tal vez la enfermedad de Neil…

– ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te digo! – se zafó de él con violencia.

– ¡Es que es absurdo! – Albert volvió a pararse, paseando de un lado a otro – ¿Como Harriet puede ser hija de ese hombre?

La mirada de Candy se turbó al ver la actitud de Albert y la forma tan despectiva en la que se refirió a Terry.

– Tienes que leer la carta – lo exhorto.

Renuente el rubio abrió el sobre, sacó la hoja y comenzó a leer el contenido ahí escrito, línea por línea era absorbida por los ojos azules de Albert, su rostro fue cambiando conforme avanzaba la lectura, la leyó una, dos, tres veces, cuando se convenció de que lo ahí plasmado era real miró a Candy.

– ¡Pequeña! ¿Qué has hecho?

La rubia inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada acusadora de Albert.

– Solo hice lo necesario para mantener a todos a salvo – declaró casi en un susurro mirando hacia la nada.

– ¿Pero...por qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

– ¡No supe qué más hacer! – volvió a mirarlo con el rostro desencajado – después de perder al bebé...solo de pensar que él pondría sus manos de nuevo sobre mi…

–¡Debiste decirme! ¡Esto es...es…! – el rubio se pasó las manos por el cabello, aturdido, incrédulo – ¡Esto es grave Candy! ¿Como pudiste? – inquirió.

– Tenía mucho miedo, hice lo que creí necesario.

– ¿Necesario? ¡Dios Candy! – Albert no creía lo que escuchaba – ¿Qué pasa contigo? – se acercó para tomarla de los hombros – ¡Te manchaste las manos! ¡Y además... engañaste a tu esposo!

– ¡No fue mi intención! – exclamó la rubia conteniendo un sollozo – eso fue una casualidad...yo sólo quería verlo de cerca y.… pasó...él estaba dormido...yo…– hablaba agitando las manos.

– ¡No quiero saber nada de eso! – el rubio la detuvo antes de terminar de hablar – ¿Que pasó por tu cabeza? Si esto llega a saberse tu…

– ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Entiéndeme por favor! Neil ya no está, pero ahora…

– ¡No debiste!, ¡Yo habría hecho todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para mantenerte a salvo! ¡Te pregunté! ¡Una y otra vez! – tiró la carta.

– Todo fue muy rápido, el incendio de la clínica, luego tu incidente con el caballo, las cosechas que se malograron en el rancho de Jimmy y Tom, el ganado envenenado, la amenaza al hogar y a Terry, me sentí acorralada, él solo pedía una cosa, y yo… ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Negarme? ¿Y que el hogar también pereciera? ¿Que un día alguien llegará y me dijera que tuviste un accidente? ¿O Terry?

– ¿Que te hicieron pequeña mía? – cuestionó el rubio mirándola con tristeza al tiempo que acariciaba los rubios cabellos sintiéndose culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ella tuvo que pasar – si tan solo me hubieras contado, yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ayudarte – le tomó la mano para besarla – no habría permitido que nadie te hiciera daño, si tan solo...si tú me… – Albert hablaba sin dejar de mirarla, ensimismado en ese rostro de ángel, acercándose despacio, mirando esos labios rosados, pequeños, carnosos…

**Lakewood febrero de 1918**

– Candy... ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? Si tú no quieres yo puedo…

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura Albert! ¿Como puedes preguntar eso el día de mi boda?

– ¡Es que ha sido tan repentino! Hasta hace un año ni siquiera tenías contacto con Neil y ahora… ¿Te casaras con él? – cuestionaba caminando detrás de ella por toda la habitación.

– El ya no es como antes, ha cambiado tanto, sé que seremos felices.

– ¿En verdad lo quieres? – la detuvo tomándola por los hombros, su mirada era triste.

Candy tragó saliva antes de contestar, acarició la tela del hermoso vestido de novia que en unas horas más llevaría puesto y estaba a un lado de ella, tomó aire antes de girarse y mirar a Albert, con ternura acarició el rostro del rubio y respondió lo más segura que pudo.

– Por supuesto, no me casaría con él si no fuera así – afirmó aguantando las ganas inmensas de llorar y pedirle a Albert que se la llevara lo más lejos posible.

.

.

.

**Lakewood actualidad**

– ¿Qué haces? – inquirió Candy replegando su cuerpo a la cabecera de la cama al ver como Albert se acercaba a ella.

– Yo...nada...yo… – la soltó para luego alejarse de ella y la tentación que representaba.

Albert se acercó a la ventana, se aferró a las cortinas y miró hacia el jardín, desde ahí observó cómo Terry levantaba a Harriet y se encaminaba a la casa.

– Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, hablaré con George para prepararnos, pero antes...debo hacer que Terry se vaya y no regrese – afirmó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Albert? ¡Albert! – gritó Candy al verlo salir, de repente sintió miedo, un temor aún más grande que el que sintió al saberse embarazada de Harriet.

Como pudo la rubia se puso de pie, un mareo la hizo tambalearse pero su fuerza de voluntad fue mayor, tomó aire y siguió caminando, abrió la puerta y salió, avanzaba despacio por los pasillos, sosteniéndose de las paredes y deteniéndose cada cinco pasos para sostener su vientre, comenzó a sentir una punzada en la espalda pero no se detuvo, debía llegar abajo y detener lo que se avecinaba, no quería a Terry y Albert enfrentados, no ahora, no por su culpa, no de esa manera, siguió su camino sintiendo a cada paso que daba que las fuerzas la dejaban, comenzó a transpirar por el esfuerzo pero siguió, debía llegar abajo, su hija, su milagro, su fuerza iba a estar en medio de esos dos hombres, sólo dios sabía lo que estaba por suceder si se enfrentaban, sus piernas temblaron, pero no así su voluntad, debía llegar, tendría que hacerlo, no podía parar, así como lo hizo cuando decidió quitar a Neil de su camino, protegería a su bebé, aún a costa de lo que sea.

.

.

.

**Mansión Leagan noviembre de 1918**

– ¿Qué es eso Candy? – preguntó Dorothy al ver a la rubia echando unos polvos blancos al coñac de Neil.

– Es mejor que no lo sepas Dorothy – declaró mientras removía la licorera de cristal.

– ¿Es algún medicamento para tu esposo?

– Digamos que sí – declaró dejando la botella en su lugar.

– ¿Te lo dio el doctor Martín?

– No, él no sabe y nadie más debe hacerlo.

– No te entiendo.

– No necesitas hacerlo, sólo no le digas a nadie por favor.

– Está bien, voy a preparar tus cosas para mañana y me iré a casa, Tom está un poco resfriado, ha trabajado tanto estos meses para levantar el rancho que...– habló cabizbaja, triste – no quiero que se ponga mal.

– No te preocupes por mí hermano Dorothy, él es fuerte.

– Eso espero Candy, eso espero – dijo la mujer para después hacer lo que había dicho y retirarse a su casa, el rancho Stevens.

.

.

.

– Buenas noches querida – saludó Neil entrando a la habitación conyugal.

– ¡Neil! – exclamó Candy al tiempo que se cubría con la bata de dormir – ¿Porque no tocas antes de entrar? – reclamó.

– Es mi recámara, no tengo porque tocar – expuso el hombre acercándose a la mesilla de la izquierda – ¿Ya te vas a dormir? – preguntó a la rubia que sentada frente al espejo ataba sus cabellos – todavía es temprano – señaló sirviéndose una copa de su licorera.

Candy, a través del espejo observó sus movimientos, contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio servir el coñac.

– Deja tu cabello suelto, me gusta más así – manifestó el hombre acercándose a ella.

– Se me enreda mucho y me cuesta peinarlo – declaró la rubia sintiendo los vellos de su cuerpo crisparse al verlo cerca.

– Bueno, también es un privilegio poder ver la piel de tu cuello – dijo pasando los dedos sobre la nuca de Candy – más aún poder probarla – aseguró posando sus labios sobre esta.

La rubia cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración, no debía moverse, debía permanecer quieta.

– ¡Ummm! Nunca me cansaré de ese aroma y ese sabor – proclamó Neil – ya quiero que el tiempo pase para poder hacerte mía de nuevo – susurró en el oído de Candy – voy a darme una ducha, creo que también me acostaré temprano, ahora regreso – informó tomando de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.

Al verlo entrar al cuarto de baño Candy se apresuró a meterse a la cama, antes de que Neil saliera vertió dos gotas del medicamento para dormir en el vaso con agua que había dejado sobre el buró, lo agitó para revolverlo y se lo bebió presta, era mejor caer dormida que sentir las manos de su esposo sobre ella que, aunque no podían tener intimidad debido a su aborto de hace dos meses él se empeñaba en dormir a su lado y tocarla todo el tiempo, cerró los ojos para dejar que el sueño la envolviera, ojalá y pudiera dormir eternamente, así dejaría de sufrir cada noche, o...que Neil durmiera pronto, para nunca más despertar. Mientras la medicación hacía efecto, cerró los ojos, en sus recuerdos busco esa mirada verde azul, ese rostro amado, esa voz inconfundible…

– ¡Terry! – susurró para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Lakewood actualidad

Albert bajaba las escaleras apresurado, debía hablar con George, era urgente, pero sobre todo tenía que hacer que Terrence se fuera de la casa sin ver a Candy.

Estaba a la mitad de los escalones cuando Terry, con Harriet en brazos entró exigiendo ver a Candy.

– ¡Necesito hablar con Candice ahora! – exigió furioso, apretando el tallo que llevaba en su mano y sosteniendo a Harriet de tal manera que pareciera que alguien se la fuese a arrebatar.

– ¡Candy no puede ver a nadie! – espetó Albert en el mismo tono áspero que él mientras seguía bajando – ¡Está delicada de salud y debe descansar!

– ¡Bien! ¡Entonces dile que cuando pueda me busque y que me llevo a Mi hija conmigo!

– ¡NO!

Fue el grito que se escuchó desde arriba donde una rubia vestida de negro se sostenía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

– ¡Candy! – exclamó Albert al verla asomarse, estaba pálida y parecía estar temblando.

– ¡No... puedes... llevártela! – habló Candy entre jadeos – ¡Es mi niña! – decía mientras bajaba dificultosa las escaleras.

– ¡Y mía también! ¿O me lo vas a negar? – cuestionó el castaño al tiempo que levantaba la mano mostrando la rosa que llevaba consigo.

Candy se aferró aún más al barandal de la escalera, mientras Albert subía de nuevo presuroso para sostenerla.

– ¡Candy regresa a la cama! – pidió al llegar a ella y verla con la frente perlada de sudor, pálida y temblorosa.

– ¡No! ¡Él no puede...mi hija! – espetó la rubia al tiempo que tomaba la mano que Albert le ofrecía.

Los ojos de Terry eran llamas azules al mirar a los dos rubios, rabia, celos, impaciencia, dolor y un sin fin de emociones le atravesaban el pecho.

– ¡No lo has negado! – habló el castaño, apretando los dientes, achicando los ojos al ver como Albert pasaba su mano por la cintura redonda de Candy y esta se apoyaba en él.

– Te llevaré de vuelta, yo lo arreglo – proclamó el rubio tratando de hacerla subir.

– No, ayúdame a bajar o lo haré yo sola – exigió la ojiverde.

Despacio y sin soltarla Albert la ayudó a bajar, al llegar al último peldaño el hombre la soltó renuente, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a Terry a los ojos, con una mirada igual de fiera y desafiante que la de él.

– Ven con mami Harriet – pidió Candy a la niña extendiendo los brazos al acercarse unos pasos a Terry.

Harriet miró a Terry, después miró a Candy quien le tendió los brazos.

– Ven conmigo princesa – volvió a llamar.

La niña hizo un movimiento para ir con su madre, pero, Terry de nuevo levantó la mano mostrando lo que llevaba sin dejar que Harriet fuera tomada por la rubia.

– Recibí un ramo de estas durante varios meses hace casi tres años, sin falta, en donde quiera que estuviera – expuso – de nuevo las estoy recibiendo desde hace algunos meses, nunca nadie me ha mandado otras igual, no tienen tarjeta, pero siempre las recibo, ¿Era una burla?

– ¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! – respondió la rubia bajando las manos para luego sostener su vientre – déjame explicarte…

– ¿POR SUPUESTO QUE VAS A EXPLICARME? – gritó Terry exasperado hasta el límite.

– ¡Terry! – llamó la voz de Eleonor a sus espaldas – ¡Cálmate hijo! Estás asustando a la niña – señaló la mujer acercándose para tomar entre sus brazos a Harriet que estaba a punto de llorar – llévesela de aquí – pidió a Dorothy que había llegado junto con ella.

– ¡No! ¡La niña se va conmigo! – proclamó el castaño queriendo de nuevo abrazar a la niña.

– ¡NO! – gritó Candy intentando cargarla antes que él.

Dorothy se hizo para atrás impidiendo que cualquiera de los dos se acercara a la niña.

– ¡Harriet! – exclamó Candy al no poder llegar a su hija.

– ¡Terry! – gritó Eleonor al ver como Terry detenía a Candy por el brazo al querer acercarse.

– ¡Suéltala! – manifestó Albert al tiempo que jalaba a Terry de la manga de la chaqueta.

El caos se desató, Terry sujetó a Candy, ella intentó zafarse del agarre del castaño para llegar a su hija, Albert interviniendo entre los jóvenes para separarlos mientras Eleonor protegía a Dorothy y a la niña para que no viera lo que estaba pasando.

Todo fue muy rápido, la intervención de Albert a Terry lo obligó a soltar a la rubia de forma tan brusca que, el impulso la tambaleó al desasirse, ella intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero el peso de su cuerpo le ganó haciéndola caer sin que ninguno de los dos hombres se diera cuenta pues ya estaban a los puños el uno contra el otro.

– ¡Candy! – exclamó Eleonor al verla tirada en el piso, de lado, sujetando su vientre, con los ojos apretados conteniendo el dolor.

La elegante dama empujó a Dorothy indicando llevarse a la niña al tiempo que caminaba hacia Candy quién estaba en medio de la pelea sin que ninguno de los hombres le prestará atención.

Al jalar a Terry de la chaqueta el puño de Albert se preparó para para estamparse en el castaño, sin embargo, esté, siendo ágil logró ver la intención del rubio desviando el puño antes de llegar a su quijada siendo ahora que él se dejaba ir sobre su otrora amigo.

– ¡Basta, basta! – gritaba Eleonor desde el piso, junto a Candy – ¡Esta mujer necesita ayuda! ¡Terry!

Ante la desesperación en la voz de Eleonor Terry volvió su atención hacia abajo, lo que le costó un golpe en su costado.

Albert aprovechó el descuido del castaño, asestó un buen golpe haciéndolo trastabillar, estaba preparando un nuevo ataque cuando se dio cuenta que Candy yacía en el piso con evidente señal de dolor.

– ¡Candy! – proclamó para inmediatamente querer inclinarse hacia ella.

Terry, medio aturdido por el golpe vio las intenciones de Albert por lo que, aprovechó su movimiento para asestar un rodillazo en el estómago del patriarca sacándole el aire y así dejarlo fuera de combate.

– ¡Dios mío Terry! ¡Ella está mal! – señaló Eleonor ante la palidez extrema de Candy.

– Voy a llevarla de nuevo a su recámara – dijo el castaño intentando levantarla en brazos.

Candy se contrajo por el dolor, se encorvó lanzando un grito que asustó a los presentes.

Terry metió una mano bajo las piernas de la rubia para cargarla, pero, al hacerlo sintió algo viscoso, sacó el mano asustado viendo la sangre entre sus dedos, la sangre de Candy.

– ¡Nooo! ¡Mi bebé no! ¡Ahhhh! – exclamaba Candy volviendo a agarrarse – ¡No quiero perder a nuestro bebé! ¡No dejes que lo pierda de nuevo! – dijo Candy aferrándose a la solapa marrón de Terry para luego desvanecerse en sus brazos.

– ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – la sacudía para que la rubia reaccionara.

– Debemos recostarla – habló una voz firme y autoritaria – la llevaremos por aquí – dijo George Johnson señalando un pasillo – con cuidado – ordenó cuando Terry la levantaba.

Albert observó todo con una rodilla en el suelo, tosiendo un poco, recuperando el aire.

Caminaron por un pasillo no muy largo atravesando la cocina, llegaron a una puerta blanca donde, una cama perfectamente tendida parecía esperar a ser ocupada. Terry depositó suavemente el pequeño cuerpo, antes de alejarse observó su rostro, Candy estaba muy pálida, sus labios que recordaba rosados estaban igualmente pálidos, parecía un fantasma.

– Ya han ido por el doctor Martín – informó George – he pedido que preparen todo por cualquier cosa.

– ¿Preparar? ¿De qué habla? – indagó el castaño.

– Si señor, preparando, por si la criatura… – el hombre no terminó la frase.

Terry dirigió sus océanos hacia la mujer que yacía inconsciente sintiendo como el pecho le dolía, culpa, de nuevo esa sensación instalada en su ser, la misma o tal vez peor que la que sintió con Susana.

– ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención…yo solo quería...

– Sal de aquí hijo, ayudaré en lo que se necesite, pero por favor mantén la calma, esta situación es grave – dijo Eleonor quien los había seguido – necesitamos preparar a Candy por lo que pudiera pasar, ¿Cuánto tiempo es que tiene de embarazo? – preguntó a George.

– Me parece que cinco o seis meses señora.

– ¡Madre del cielo! – se santiguó la rubia ante el hecho – salgan, salgan, dejen que nosotras hagamos lo necesario para ayudarla – dijo empujando a su vástago.

Terry y George estaban atravesando la puerta cuando…

– ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No Neil! ¡No quiero! – hablaba Candy al tiempo que agitaba los brazos como si quisiera quitarse a alguien de encima.

Eleonor se apresuró a acercarse.

– ¡Candy! ¡Tranquila hija! ¿Qué te pasa?

La rubia mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguía hablando, había comenzado a transpirar y se aferraba a las sábanas que ya comenzaban a mancharse.

– ¡No puedes hacerle daño! ¡Terry! ¡No puedes hacerle daño!

– Creo que tiene fiebre – comentó Eleonor tomando la mano de Candy en un intento de que está se calmara, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que se encontraba fría.

– ¡Ahhhhh! – un nuevo grito acompañado de lo que parecía una convulsión se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Desde la entrada de la pequeña habitación tres hombres miraban la escena asustados, dos de ellos sintiendo una culpa inmensa pues debido a la pelea ahora Candy estaba muy, muy mal y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Continuará…

Por: Primrose

Chicas, dejo por aquí algunas cosas que investigué para la realización de este capítulo, tomé unos de aquí y de allá para adaptarlos a lo que quiero dar a entender, espero haberlo logrado.

*La preeclampsia es una complicación del embarazo caracterizada por presión arterial alta y signos de daños en otro sistema de órganos, más frecuentemente el hígado y los riñones. Generalmente, la preeclampsia comienza después de las 20 semanas de embarazo en mujeres cuya presión arterial había sido normal.

**Entre las complicaciones de la preeclampsia se incluyen las siguientes:  
Restricción del crecimiento fetal. La preeclampsia afecta a las arterias que suministran sangre a la placenta. ...  
Parto prematuro. ...  
Desprendimiento placentario. ...  
Síndrome de HELLP. …

**A nivel de la madre, en casos de preeclampsia grave puede darse fracaso renal, convulsiones, o coagulopatía, pero sólo en casos extremos y en preeclampsias severa

***Trastorno de estrés postraumático (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD) y embarazo

El PTSD es un tipo de estrés más serio que puede afectar de forma negativa a su bebé. El PTSD ocurre cuando usted tiene problemas después de ver o atravesar un evento doloroso, como una violación, abuso, un desastre natural o la muerte de un ser querido.

Ansiedad  
Recuerdos recurrentes o recuerdos perturbadores  
Pesadillas  
Reacciones físicas fuertes a situaciones, personas o cosas que le recuerden el evento  
El deseo de evitar lugares, actividades o personas que antes disfrutaba  
Sensación de mayor consciencia de las cosas  
Culpa

* es-es/diseases-conditions/preeclampsia/symptoms-causes/syc-20355745

**Información encontrada en la web.

*** . /salud/temas/preconceptioncare/informacion/afecta

Siguiente Capítulo... Noche sin fin.

Gracias por leer.

Un cordial saludo para todas, y mi agradecimiento por todo el apoyo a esta historia.


	9. Noche sin fin

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keyko Nagita.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Tal Vez, algún día

Capítulo 9

Noche sin fin

**Febrero de 1918, noche de bodas.**

La recepción de bodas había acabado, el carruaje blanco esperaba en la entrada trasera de la mansión de Lakewood, los novios lo abordaron para ser llevados a la mansión de la familia Leagan donde pasarían su noche de bodas, solos, durante el corto trayecto la novia se había sentado muy quieta, pegada lo más posible a la puerta mientras que, el novio muy tranquilo se iba aflojando la corbata.

– Le pedí a la tía abuela que mandara a alguien para que prepare nuestra habitación – mencionó Neil ajustando sus mancuernillas de oro blanco.

Candy tembló, se abrazó a sí misma y oculto su rostro, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella.

Al detenerse el vehículo el conductor bajó para abrir, el primero en hacer lo mismo fue Neil, inmediatamente después extendió la mano para ayudar a su recién adquirida esposa.

– Vamos querida, llegamos a casa – afirmó con una sonrisa ladeada, con los ojos brillando, la luz de la lámpara le daban un tono rojizo, casi diabólico.

Candy dudó ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

– Neil, yo …

– Vamos amor mío, no te puedes quedar ahí todo el tiempo – la azuzó.

Temblando de pies a cabeza la rubia tomó la mano morena, el hombre dueño de esta la jaló para que ella se levantará, como aquella vez cuando fue engañada Candy descendió del carruaje ayudada por Neil, pero, está vez no había fotógrafo, solo eran ellos y el conductor quien al verlos descender volvió a subir, tomó las riendas y se fue.

Sin previo aviso Neil la tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla cual princesa, subió los escalones y antes de llegar a la puerta está se abrió, el mayordomo de la casa vestido elegantemente los esperaba, una vez adentro Neil siguió el camino alumbrado por velas, con disimulo el mayordomo se retiró después de cerrar con seguro la gran puerta doble.

– No tiembles querida, seré gentil – declaró el hombre mientras subían.

Candy estaba completamente en shock, no hablaba, no se movía, su cabeza se mantenía baja.

El camino alumbrado terminaba en el segundo piso, justo en la entrada de la habitación de Neil, la última del pasillo, en el lado derecho de la casa.

– Abre la puerta mi amor, no te soltare hasta dejarte sobre nuestra cama – pidió Neil.

Como autómata la rubia obedeció, después de introducirse en la habitación, el pie vestido con unos zapatos italianos negros la cerró, el sonido que emitió está al cerrarse hizo saltar a la rubia.

Con suma delicadeza el pelirrojo depósito su preciada carga sobre la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosa, el delicado aroma se desprendió al ser removidas llenando el lugar con su aroma.

– Hicieron un gran trabajo – reconoció Neil al mirar la habitación rodeada de flores y velas – mira – dijo mostrando una botella de champagne dentro de un contenedor de plata lleno de hielo – para un brindis más.

El hombre se zafó los botones de su saco gris.

– Al fin solos cariño – dijo pasando su índice por el hombro de Candy.

Los verdes ojos estaban abiertos cuán grandes eran, las espesas pestañas aleteaban sin parar.

Neil se alejó un poco para quitarse las mancuernas.

– Te va a gustar mucho esposa mía – exponía al tiempo que dejaba el saco de su traje de novio sobre un diván – está noche será inolvidable Candy.

Desabotonando su chaleco Neil se acercó de nuevo a la cama, una de sus rodillas se posó en ella haciendo hundirse el colchón, tomó la barbilla de Candy y deposito un beso sobre los labios rosados haciendo que la rubia saltara de nuevo.

Ante la poca participación de su esposa Neil fue más impetuoso, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Candy le avasalló los labios, la aprisionó contra el colchón con todo su peso, metió una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas al tiempo que bajó una de sus manos hasta el ruedo del vestido, metió su mano para tocar la pantorrilla de su esposa mientras está trataba de retraer su miembro en un intento de evitar el toque.

– No te resistas amada mía – le susurró al oído – con una llamada dos gargantas masculinas pueden ser cortadas mañana – amenazó.

Candy dejó de moverse, cerró los ojos que hasta ese momento seguían abiertos, un nudo muy grande en su garganta impedía emitir sonido alguno.

Neil dejó de sentir su resistencia, volvió al ataque ahora hacia el cuello desnudo de la rubia, el vestido de escote corazón le daban ventaja, dejando el largo, blanco y niveo cuello descubierto, fue depositando besos hasta bajar justo en la orilla bordada de perlas y chaquiras, pasó su lengua por el borde, saboreando la piel del pecho, sus manos alcanzando el liguero de encaje y subiendo...subiendo.

– ¡Neil por favor! – suplicó Candy con la voz temblorosa.

– Si querida, por favor – repitió alcanzando un glúteo.

La rubia posó sus manos sobre el pecho duro, su instinto de protección haciéndola reaccionar.

– ¡Te lo suplico!

– Tranquila, ya te dije que seré gentil, solo colabora, te va a gustar.

– Tengo miedo, hay mucha luz, la tía abuela me dijo que…

– ¿Que debemos estar a obscuras? No querida, quiero verte.

– Pero yo debo...el ajuar...yo…

– Al demonio con el ajuar – hablaba el hombre al tiempo que degustaba un hombro.

Candy comenzó a sofocarse, el peso de Neil le oprimía la boca del estómago, comenzó a respirar entrecortada.

– ¡Por favor! – tomó aire – ¡Neil por favor!

– Este vestido estorba – manifestó levantándose – es hora de deshacerse de él.

Candy cruzó los brazos en una reacción protectora hacia su cuerpo, a Neil le importó poco, estando de pie se puso detrás de ella, le quitó el velo corto del cabello, acarició la piel de la espalda sintiendo como Candy se erizaba, volvió a acomodarse con una rodilla en la cama, comenzó a desabrochar la hilera de botones pero se estaba impacientando, apenas iba por el sexto cuando su deseo lo orillo a tomar cada lado de la prenda y de un tirón abrir el vestido, los botoncitos de perla salieron volando por todos lados, Candy se aferró aún más.

– Ponte de pie – ordenó el moreno.

– Yo no…

– Vamos Candy, ya te dije que cooperes, ponte de pie.

Sosteniendo el vestido para que no cayera la rubia obedeció.

– ¡Suéltalo! – exigió Neil de nuevo.

– ¡Por favor! – una súplica más.

El pelirrojo le sujetó las manos, el vestido cayó dejando a Candy expuesta.

La visión del cuerpo femenino con el ajustado corsé, hicieron a Neil tragar saliva.

– ¡Eres hermosa! – exclamó acercando su cuerpo al de Candy – y ahora eres solo mía.

La prenda fue soltada con habilidad, dejando a la rubia con el torso completamente expuesto a la vista de Neil.

Los labios de Candy fueron poseídos con fiereza mientras las manos de Neil se paseaban por su cuerpo, la rubia se mantenía completamente quieta, mirando la luz de una vela sobre su cabeza pues no cerraba los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin que se diera cuenta, el hombre la ignoró, mientras la besaba se iba quitando la corbata, el chaleco, abrió su camisa y soltando los labios de Candy la tomó en brazos para acostarla sobre la cama, él se quedó de pie para terminar de desvestirse, cuando se quedó en calzoncillos se recostó junto a la rubia.

– Tócame Candy, quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi piel.

La rubia tenía las manos juntas, en un puño sobre su pecho, miraba a Neil cual animal asustado a punto del matadero.

Lo que siguió a ese momento quedó clavado a fuego y sangre en el cuerpo de la rubia, dolor, asco, humillación y el amargo recuerdo de esa noche sin fin, su único consuelo, saber que las personas a quién más amaba estarían a salvo.

**Lakewood actualidad**

– ¡Candy! Estoy aquí princesa – dijo Albert acercándose a la cama donde Candy yacía.

– ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Por favor Neil! ¡Ya no! – suplicaba la rubia.

– ¡Déjala! La estás alterando más – espetó Terry al ver como Candy se agitó ante la voz y toque de Albert – te está confundiendo con "él".

– ¡Ya estarás contento con lo que has provocado! – lo acusó el rubio.

El castaño estaba a punto de acercarse a Albert, pero Eleonor logró detenerlo.

– ¡Basta ya Terry! –la rubia sostuvo a su hijo del brazo mirándolo severa.

– ¡Terry! – llamó Candy al tiempo que se soltaba de Albert para doblarse de dolor sosteniendo su vientre – ¡Mi bebé!

– ¡Santo dios! ¿Qué pasó aquí? – inquirió el doctor Martín al entrar a la habitación – hace unas horas que me fui y ahora esto, les dije claramente que ella debía estar tranquila y en reposo ¡Fuera todos! ¡Tengo que atenderla o será demasiado tarde para ambos! – informó el médico empujando a Albert que seguía parado cerca de Candy.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó Eleonor.

– Sí, quédese por favor – aceptó – Albert, agua hervida, toallas limpias y lienzos – ordenó.

– Doctor… ¿Usted cree…? – la pregunta hecha por Albert quedó en el aire.

– No lo sé, haré lo posible, pero… bueno… salgan que el tiempo apremia.

La puerta se cerró y los dos hombres se quedaron de pie observando la puerta marrón, de repente, Albert se giró, tomó a Terry de las solapas para luego empujarlo con fuerza al otro extremo del pasillo donde, un ventanal vibro al punto de casi quebrar sus cristales por el impacto.

– ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

El castaño sujetó las manos de Albert con fuerza.

– ¡Y tuya también! – le espetó con furia aplicando tal fuerza que lo hizo girar para ahora Albert quedar apostado en la pared.

– ¡William! – exclamó George interviniendo entre ambos hombres – hay que cumplir las peticiones del doctor Martín.

– ¡Quiero que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo! – ordenó Albert señalando al castaño con el índice mientras aún estaba sujeto por George.

– ¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta saber que Candy está bien!

Albert se movió para abalanzarse otra vez, pero de nuevo George hizo presión para contenerlo.

– ¡William razona! Hay cosas más importantes que atender – le dijo el hombre mirando directo a los ojos del rubio.

– ¡Bien! – se soltó brusco para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

– Señor Grandchester si gusta pasar a la sala – sugirió el hombre mayor.

– No, aquí me quedo – afirmó recargando su cuerpo en la pared cruzando los brazos.

George avanzó un poco por el pasillo, adentrándose, tomó una banca de madera color blanca y la acercó hasta Terry.

– Siéntese, la espera será larga – advirtió.

Terry tomó asiento, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento mientras levantaba el rostro para mirar el techo, se llevó la mano al pecho al sentir ese aguijón punzando su corazón, uno que sintió tan o más fuerte una vez, hacía algún tiempo, en una noche larga y fría de diciembre.

Diciembre de 1914 Nueva York

*Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Candy se fue, para Terry dejarla ir significó morir en vida pues no tenía idea de cómo seguir sin ella.

Una función más había terminado, la última del año, luego de cambiarse, saludar y dar autógrafos a la salida del teatro ir a ver a Susana a su casapues para esas fechas ya le habían dado el alta, Terry Graham llegó a su departamento en la ciudad de Nueva York, abrió la puerta y sin prender la luz dirigió sus pasos hacia la ventana, desde ahí podía observar la ciudad, la luces, los adornos navideños, algunas personas caminando por la calle seguramente yendo a visitar a los amigos o familiares en esa noche vieja, pero él se sentía vacío, solo y sin ganas de nada.

Aun de pie junto a la ventana se despojó de su saco, del chaleco y lo lanzó hacia la cama, se quedó solamente con la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros, acercó una silla y antes de sentarse sacó su armónica del primer cajón del buró junto a su cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía mientras a su mente acudieron las imágenes de aquella noche hacía un año, cuando por primera vez sus ojos miraron a Candy White, inmediatamente regresó a semanas anteriores, exactamente la de su despedida con Candy.

No podía olvidar esa noche, el rostro de ella tratando de disimular su dolor, sonriendo mientras le decía:

– Terry cuida mucho de Susana, si yo fuera ella no te habría salvado, soy muy mala.

Candy trataba de disimular, él lo sabía, tras esa sonrisa ocultaba su sufrimiento, pudo ver su pena reflejada en sus ojos.

Dejó de tocar pues un dolor punzante en el pecho le impedía respirar, dejó la armónica entre sus piernas llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ¿Cómo olvidar si hacía un año la conoció y trajo luz a su oscura vida?, ¿Cómo superar ese dolor tan grande de haberla tenido entre sus brazos por un breve instante y luego dejarla ir?

– No puedo Candy, no puedo cuidar de ella si apenas puedo conmigo – decía el castaño mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Como impulsado por un resorte, Terry se levantó de la silla, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana golpeando el cristal con un puño al ver su rostro desencajado por el dolor.

– No puedo vivir, no sin ti tarzán pecosa, no puedo dar nada más.

Conteniendo un sollozo se fue a la cocina, de la alacena sacó una botella de whisky, tomó un vaso y regreso a la silla, se sirvió la bebida, levantó el vaso con el líquido ámbar mirándolo a través de la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Fue entonces, en ese momento que después de muchos años lo hizo, quería olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento ¡Necesitaba olvidar!, Entonces no lo siguió pensando más, levantó su copa y soltó al aire.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo tarzán con pecas!

Fue entonces que dio el primer sorbo, al primer vaso de la primera botella de whisky que tomaría para intentar olvidar su dolor, ese que le quedó tras la pérdida de Candy, de "SU" Candy, la primera de muchas copas, durante varios meses, meses en los que se perdería en el alcohol intentando aliviar de alguna manera su adolorido corazón e intentar seguir, aunque fuera sin ella en noches y noches sin fin llenas de dolor y angustia.

Lakewood actualidad

Un par de mucamas llegaron presurosas con vasijas llenas de agua y toallas limpias, Terry las vio entrar regresando de sus recuerdos, sin poder evitarlo miró el interior de la habitación, lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue una cabellera dorada, el médico inclinado a los pies de Candy quien tenía las rodillas recogidas y a su madre limpiándole la frente. La visión lo sobrecogió, el pecho dolía, recargó su cabeza sobre sus palmas abiertas, nunca como ahora se sintió así, cerró los ojos tratando se sosegar sus pensamientos, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación el médico se movía lo más rápido que le era posible, abrió su maletín, sacó varios frascos y una tijera.

– Tenga – dijo a Eleonor al tiempo que le extendía el objeto – levante el vestido y corte su ropa, necesito examinarla, no hay tiempo para ir quitando prenda por prenda – ordenó.

Eleonor obedeció, con cuidado movió a Candy que mantenía los ojos cerrados al tiempo que respiraba con dificultad.

– Tranquila Candy – habló quedamente – ya te van a ayudar.

Con presteza la dama levantó el vestido negro, ahogó un grito al ver las enaguas manchadas y el hilillo de sangre que se marcaba en las medias color piel de Candy, corto las prendas dejando descubierto la parte inferior de la rubia.

– Tápela por favor, solo las piernas – solicitó el médico – Candy toma un poco de esto es para el dolor – dijo al tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse.

– ¡No quiero perder otro bebé doctor! – suplicó Candy después de tomar el remedio.

– Trata de calmarte, voy a revisar si no se desprendió, pero necesito que colabores, ¿Entiendes? Tú sabes de esto.

La rubia asintió, volvió a acostarse y se concentró en el techo al tiempo que respiraba alternadamente.

.

.

.

– William debemos pensar en lo que vamos a hacer con la señora Candy, pero debes tranquilizarte, no estás razonando – decía George mientras veía a Albert caminar de un lado a otro en el despacho como león enjaulado – hay que avisar a su casa si la criatura no lo logra.

– ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo! – expresó señalando hacia la puerta – si no hubiera venido hoy… – el rubio seguía andando, pasando sus manos por su alborotada cabellera.

– ¡Escúchate William! ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¡No lo quiero aquí! ¡No lo quiero cerca de Candy!

– ¡Eso no importa ahora! Ella está mal ¿No te das cuenta? Puede perder a su bebé y ella morir en el transcurso ¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que te he contado de mi esposa? La perdí junto con mi niña y desde eso nada fue igual, al menos era solo yo, pero la señora Candy tiene a una pequeña que todavía la necesita.

George trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Albert quien, alterado como estaba no parecía el mismo.

El patriarca detuvo su andar ante las palabras de George, lo miró de frente encontrando en esos ojos oscuros aquella tristeza que permanecía siempre oculta bajo un rostro serio, a su mente vinieron algunas pláticas con su leal colaborador en esas tardes largas de trabajo donde, en los momentos de descanso una que otra vez el hombre le contaba anécdotas de William padre y de cómo esté lo apoyó desde muy joven, como le enseñó todo lo referente a los manejos de su emporio para, en su ausencia él pudiera ser el hombro en el que su hijo que en ese entonces era un niño pudiera apoyarse, como si el hombre presintiera que ya no estaría para él. Pocas veces el buen George hablaba de su vida antes de formar parte del clan Andley -porque Albert lo consideraba parte de su clan, de su familia- solo una ocasión, la de un aniversario luctuoso abrió su corazón contando su lamentable experiencia, su pérdida, aquella que lo marcó convirtiéndolo en un hombre solitario dedicado a trabajar sin descanso y así no tener tiempo de pensar en lo que le fue negado.

– Tienes razón – aceptó Albert posando su gran mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – me voy a calmar, ahora ella me necesita, si pasa de nuevo estaré ahí, para ella, cómo lo estuve la otra vez, aunque ruego a dios que no les pase nada, sería un golpe muy duro para mí pequeña.

– ¿Todavía la quieres verdad? – inquirió George.

– Más que nunca – suspiró – pero no dejaré que me la quiten de nuevo, menos él – aseguró el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Y si ella no quiere? ¿Lo has pensado? Jamás ha demostrado un afecto más allá de su agradecimiento hacia ti – expuso el moreno.

– Lo sé, pero...yo creí que ahora que Neil…

– ¡Albert! – habló George sorprendido.

El rubio no dijo más, se alejó de su mano derecha para ir a sentarse tras su escritorio, giró la silla y miró hacia el ventanal.

– Manténganme al corriente, me quedaré aquí para no volver a enfrentarme a ese tipo.

– Creí que era tu amigo.

– Lo era – afirmó el rubio para después guardar silencio.

.

.

.

En la habitación Candy cerraba los ojos dejando que las lágrimas salieran libres, por dentro rezaba para que su hijo sobreviviera, no quería perderlo, era un nuevo milagro y si lo perdía...

Mientras oraba su mente regresó al día en el que por primera vez hizo el amor con Terry, cuando se coló a su habitación esa noche en Rosemont, ella jamás imaginó lo que sucedería, sólo quería verlo, tocarlo si era posible pero hacer el amor con él ¡JAMÁS!, Lo que ella conocía como relaciones carnales no era nada parecido, si bien llevaba un tiempo casada, su esposo solo la tomaba para satisfacer sus necesidades y ella se dejaba hacer asqueada, pensando en Terry para poder sobrellevar el momento, y después que perdió a su bebé su marido ya no la tocaba por recomendación médica, ella daba gracias por eso, poco le importaba si él tenía amantes así no tendría que soportar sus manos sobre su cuerpo pero ahora…¿Cómo le haría para olvidar ese momento sublime? Esa noche que conoció lo que en realidad era ser amada le dejó el fruto de eso precisamente, un fruto de amor, por eso cuando tuvo otra oportunidad no la desperdició, utilizó lo que estuvo a su alcance y de nuevo buscó al hombre que la hizo alcanzar el infinito, cometió un pecado, lo sabía, pero después de aquella noche nada fue igual para ella y si debía ir al infierno para pagar su falta lo haría, al fin y al cabo su vida al lado de Neil era el infierno sobre la tierra.

– Candy – la voz del doctor Martín sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos – he podido parar la hemorragia, pero es sumamente importante que permanezcas acostada, no debes pararte para nada al menos por una semana, si después de ese tiempo veo mejoría podrás tan solo levantarte para ir al baño, ¿Lo entiendes? De aquí no podrás moverte.

La rubia asintió, dejó salir el aire contenido y se soltó a llorar.

– ¡Cálmate Candy! No te hace bien ponerte así – expuso Eleonor pasando su mano sobre los rizos dorados.

– Señorita Baker – habló Candy conteniendo su llanto – ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Yo no…!

– A mí no me debes explicaciones – la detuvo – esas guárdalas para mí hijo y espero que sean razonables, él se merece la verdad, yo no lo necesito, estoy segura de lo que veo – afirmó.

Eleonor se puso de pie pues estaba sentada junto a Candy limpiando su frente.

– ¿Necesita algo más doctor? – cuestionó dirigiéndose al médico.

– Solo que ayuden a Candy a cambiarse, aunque no creo que tenga ropa aquí, hay que mandar a alguien a su casa por ella, ¿Dónde está Dorothy?

– Ella...– habló Candy haciendo un esfuerzo pues le estaba dando sueño – debe estar con Harriet.

– Le pediré a alguien que la llame, con su permiso – dijo el hombre al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

.

.

.

Momentos antes, mientras Terry se perdía en sus cavilaciones, una joven mujer llegaba junto a él.

– ¿Dónde está la niña? – cuestionó el hombre al ver a Dorothy acercarse – ¿La dejó sola? ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– Ella...está con una mucama – tartamudeo la mujer al ver a Terry ponerse de pie, él era muy alto e intimidante – le di de comer, le cambié de ropa y la acosté, está un poco asustada, pero se distrajo con los juguetes, debe estar a punto de dormir, no se preocupe.

El castaño estaba a punto de preguntar otra cosa cuando vio salir al médico.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Y su niño? ¿Acaso…?

– Está estable pero debe estar muy tranquila y guardar reposo, voy a ver a Albert señor Grandchester pero por favor no la altere, ella ya pasó por esto antes y casi la perdemos – el doctor palmeó el brazo de Terry – qué bueno quete veo Dorothy – dijoa la joven mujer – hay que ayudar a Candy a cambiarse, cambiar las sábanas y asearla, ella no debelevantarse, por nadade nada –finalizópara después dirigir sus pasos por el pasillo en busca de Albert.

.

.

.

– Señora Baker, ¿Terry sigue afuera? – Inquirió la rubia hablando débilmente – ¿Podría decirle que entre?

– No creo que sea conveniente que te esfuerces, debes descansar – reconvino Eleonor mientras recogía las toallas manchadas y las ponía a un lado.

– ¡Por favor! – rogó Candy.

– Le diré, pero primero debemos recoger todo esto, él no puede entrar y verlo, sería demasiado para él, mi hijo ya ha sufrido suficiente – habló Eleonor severa.

La mujer se lavó las manos con el agua limpia que quedaba, miró a Candy, hizo un asentimiento y salió.

.

.

.

– ¡Mamá! – exclamó Terrence al ver salir a Eleonor.

– Está todo bien hijo, quiere verte, pero primero deben recoger todo y ayudarla a cambiar.

– La mujer a la que le pediste el té fue a buscar ropa y a llamar una mucama para que lo hagan – informó el castaño.

– Que bueno hijo, ¿Cómo estás? – cuestionó la dama al verlo con el ceño fruncido y el rostro un poco pálido.

– Asimilando – respondió el castaño – yo no… no sé qué hacer yo…

– Ella me pidió verte, no sé si sea correcto, se ve débil y cansada, tú no tienes tan buen semblante, no has comido nada desde ayer, nos apresuramos a venir y mira lo que ha pasado.

– Hablaré con ella.

– Terry no…

– Te prometo que guardaré la calma, si ella quiere hablar… hablaremos, a eso vine.

Dos mujeres interrumpieron la charla, Terry llevó a su madre a sentarse mientras veía a las empleadas entrar a la habitación, tras ellas Dorothy llegaba con unas prendas en la mano; madre e hijo se quedaron en la banca, esperando, sin nada más que hacer.

.

.

.

– El bebé está resistiendo, es fuerte y Candy también pero no debe moverse, lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario, pero no debe moverse, si la llevaron a ese cuarto que ahí se quede, subirla a una habitación o llevarla a su casa sería fatal para los dos, ¿Lo entiendes Albert? – preguntó el médico quién estaba en el despacho del rubio.

– Entiendo doctor, la cuidaremos bien, yo me encargo.

– Espero que lo hagas mejor que hace rato – espetó el galeno – no sé qué pasó con ustedes, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar, por el bien de todos, ¿Quedó claro?

– Yo me encargo doctor Martín, pierda cuidado.

– Confío en ti George, ahora me voy, si pasa algo más van por mí, es más rápido en auto que caminando, aunque el pobre chófer creo se quedó sin piel porque me colgué de él y lo arañe mientras veníamos, estaba conduciendo tan rápido que casi me muero del susto.

– Gracias por todo doctor, le veré más tarde para el costo de sus honorarios.

– Claro, claro, después veremos esa parte George, lo importante es que vean por Candy, hasta luego.

El moreno acompañó al doctor hasta la puerta, una vez hubo cerrado se dirigió a Albert quien seguía ensimismado mirando por la ventana.

– Ahora… ¿Qué haremos? ¿William?

– Ve a ver qué hará Terry, voy a cambiarme, cuando baje arreglamos este asunto, luego hay que enviar a alguien a avisar a Arthur y a Sara, se van a preocupar si ven que Candy no llega – el rubio dejó salir un suspiro – será una larga noche – afirmó masajeando sus sienes.

.

.

.

En breves minutos las tres mujeres que habían entrado a la habitación salieron de esta en silencio total, Dorothy, antes de irse se dirigió al castaño.

– Candy pidió verlo – expuso – no se estará tranquila hasta que usted la vea, esa mujer a veces necesita una buena tunda de lo cabezota que es – declaró la mujer haciendo muecas de disgusto – pero por favor – suplicó cambiando su semblante – escuche lo que tiene que decir, está muy delicada, si no fuera tan terca le juro por dios que no le haría caso con sus peticiones.

El castaño soltó un resoplido, arrugó la frente y asintió, miró a su madre quien tomó su mano para darle un apretón, dio dos pasos y con su gran mano agarró el pomo de la puerta.

.

.

.

Candy sentía sueño, el medicamento que le dio el doctor la estaba adormeciendo, aun así, su voluntad era más fuerte.

Con el corazón en un puño vio la puerta abrirse, el sol que se colaba por la ventana parecía un reflector iluminando la imagen imponente del hombre que entró, la cabellera castaña ahora corta parecía brillar con reflejos rojizos como los de Harriet, el rostro varonil de cejas pobladas, pestañas largas, nariz recta y barbilla cuadrada la dejó sin aliento.

Terry entró a la habitación, miró de frente a la mujer en la cama, a Candy, si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y sacado el aire no sentiría la asfixia que ahora lo invadía, ella era simplemente preciosa, aunque pálida parecía la visión de una ninfa, con la ropa color rosa pálido, el cabello largo y rizado esparcido sobre las almohadas blancas como la nieve, se acercó despacio, sus océanos chocando con el verde bosque en los ojos de la rubia, un flashazo a su memoria lo hizo detenerse, "te amo" "estoy aquí" "lo hago por nosotros", apretó los puños, una imagen igual a la de ahora lo sacudió, Candy acostada en la cama, sábanas color crema, un camisón blanco, luego una melena roja, una copa de vino, oscuridad, una diosa moviéndose sobre él "siempre seré solo tuya", rosas con olor a dulce.

– Eras tú – afirmó con la voz ronca.

Candy no estaba segura de lo que él afirmaba, tan sólo se le quedó viendo, asustada, nerviosa, aterrada.

– Es hora de hablar señora Leagan, es hora de hacerlo frente a frente – dijo al tiempo que retrocedió unos pasos para poner el seguro a la puerta.

Candy tomó aire, tenía mucho sueño, pero aun así se armó de valor para hablar.

– Siéntate, te lo diré todo – aseguró ofreciendo la silla que estaba junto a un pequeño tocador.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer.

Por: Primrose

Siguiente capítulo

Frente a frente


	10. Frente a frente

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Tal Vez, algún día

Capítulo 10

Frente a frente

Al entrar en la habitación, antes de decir una sola palabra, Terry observó a la mujer que, acostada en la cama lo miraba expectante, por un breve instante contempló esos ojos, ese verde tan parecido al de los bosques de Escocia, ese tono que dejó de ver y extrañó por tanto tiempo…

Iban a ser siete años desde que se vieron por última vez, Candy se fue sin mirar atrás mientras que Terry se quedaba ahí, parado al pie de la escalera, con los brazos vacíos y el corazón roto.

.

.

.

Cada uno siguió su vida, Candy vivió tres años de solitaria paz, Terry estuvo casi un año en una especie de limbo, bebiendo sin control, saltando de cama en cama queriendo olvidar lo que perdió, buscando en cada cuerpo la calidez que le dejó Candy en ese último abrazo pero que, por más que hizo no encontró, ni siquiera con Susana quién a pesar de todo lo acepto sin preguntar cuando regresó, con la cola entre las patas, derrotado, enfermo y sin una moneda; al castaño le costó retomar su camino, abrirse paso en las tablas tras su breve ascenso y posterior caída fue una lucha diaria, los estragos de sus excesos eran notorios, la falta de alcohol lo mantenían tembloroso a cada momento, los cigarrillos que fumaba uno tras otro le afectaron las cuerdas vocales y el aliento, solo su fuerza de voluntad, el apoyo de su madre que, para ese entonces ya formaba parte de su vida y una promesa lo mantuvieron de pie, hasta que un día al fin desintoxicado fue recuperando el dominio de sí mismo, tocó muchas puertas, los que se arriesgaron a contratarlo de nuevo se vieron recompensados enormemente, poco a poco fue escalando, de suplente a papeles secundarios hasta que, dos temporadas y al fin un protagónico, su antiguo maestro y director lo buscó, fue una plática larga pero fructífera, tras seis meses de trabajar, ensayar, estar al pendiente de Susana, llegar a casa tan cansado para poder dormir pero, al fin una temporada larga con mucho éxito, dos años y medio y era de nuevo el exitoso Terry Graham.

Fue demasiado tiempo para Susana y su madre, la rubia quien decía no poder vivir sin él apenas y toleraba tenerlo cerca, lo aceptó creyendo que sería igual a cuando se fue, pero verlo pálido, ojeroso, delgado al extremo, con las manos temblando todo el tiempo y ese olor exagerado a menta que salía de su boca le causaba repulsión, ella estaba prácticamente recuperada, tomó terapias, obtuvo una prótesis y aunque no caminaba igual que antes volvía a ser independiente, del teatro no quería saber nada, le llegaron propuestas para ser narradora o para enseñar a las chicas nuevas pero no aceptó, cuando Terry comenzó a ganar bien le proporcionaba lo suficiente para no tener que trabajar, Robert Hathaway le pasaba una pensión mensual, ella tenía sus ahorros y su madre una módica suma en el banco que su marido le había dejado al morir, era cómodo vivir así, leyendo, yendo a tiendas, paseando en algún parque, en uno de ellos conoció a un joven castaño de ojos verdes, de buena posición, amable, delicado, limpio, el joven quedó prendado de su belleza y candidez, ella por supuesto le dijo que tenía un pretendiente, el joven a pesar de eso le solicitó ser su amigo, durante las ausencias de Terry en la gira con Robert siguió frecuentando al joven, para cuando Terrence terminó la temporada ella ya no estaba interesada en seguir en esa especie de noviazgo o compromiso, como quiera que se llamaba la relación que llevaban, cierto que el joven ya estaba recuperado pero, ella perdió el interés, en el fondo le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido y con el temor de una nueva recaída por parte de Terry se puso a pensar que si se casaba con él ahora tendría la obligación de velar por un bebedor a lo cual ella no estaba dispuesta, fue así que al cabo de tres años liberó al castaño del compromiso adquirido con ella a causa del accidente.

Terry no sabía si reír o llorar ante la actitud de Susana, cuando se lo contó a su madre está casi sale corriendo hasta la casa de la ex actriz para destrozarla.

– ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarte de esa manera? – inquirió Eleonor roja de furia ante lo dicho por su hijo – ¡Tan solo es una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere! ¡Pero yo le voy a enseñar que con las personas no se juega!

– Madre, cálmate por favor – pidió Terry masajeando el tabique de su nariz.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Después de lo que te hizo pasar? ¡Casi te pierdo! ¡Te tomó años recuperarte! ¡Perdiste tu trabajo, casi mueres atropellado o de una congestión alcohólica durante ese tiempo tan horrible que anduviste dando tumbos de lugar en lugar! ¡Renunciaste a un futuro con…!

– ¡Madre por favor! – exclamó el castaño interrumpiendo lo que sabía que la rubia iba a decir.

Al final Susana se marchó de la ciudad y él se quedó solo, siendo dueño de su tiempo y de su vida se puso a pensar ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Durante un par de meses lo meditó mucho, tenía miedo de alimentar una esperanza, cuando al fin se armó de valor comenzó a comprar los periódicos de circulación nacional, por años había evitado saber los asuntos de la socialité, pero ahora devoraba día a día las notas periodísticas. Así fue como se enteró de la identidad de William Albert Ardley, del casamiento de Archibald Cornwell y de la muerte del hermano mayor de este, pero, de la persona que más quería saber no encontró nada, alguna que otra palabra esporádica como, "la heredera Ardley" pero no más.

Estaba en los ensayos de lo que sería la temporada de primavera, después de su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Era una noche fría en Nueva York, la nieve caía y el fuego en la chimenea se tenía que avivar para no morir de frío, sentado junto a ella Terry Graham escribía una carta, al menos eso quería hacer pero, por más que pensaba no sabía qué decir, se quedó mirando las llamas, recordando una tarde lluviosa en una villa escocesa, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pensando, de repente las palabras llegaron a su mente, las escribió con rapidez antes que se le escaparan, dobló la hoja, la metió en un sobre, escribió nombre y la dirección a la que pensó sería el lugar más seguro de enviar para después caer rendido en un sueño profundo.

Dos semanas anduvo con el sobre dentro de su chaqueta, llegaba a la oficina de correos y se seguía de largo, y ¿Si la carta se perdía? ¿Qué tal y nunca llegaba a quien él quería que llegara? Impulsivo como era compró un boleto para ir a Chicago sin decirle a nadie, terminando de ensayar un viernes a finales de febrero regresó a su departamento, el mismo donde recibió a Candy un día, tomó un bolso de viaje, guardó un par de prendas y se fue, las horas en el tren se le hicieron interminables, casi no durmió ni comió, para su llegada el sábado en la noche estaba sumamente cansado, quería ir inmediatamente a buscar a Candy pero, la nieve le impidió salir, se quedó en una pequeña posada cerca de la estación, en todo momento su inseparable chaqueta marrón junto con su bufanda y gorra lo mantuvieron a salvo de miradas curiosas, cenó ligero en su habitación, se dio una ducha caliente y se quedó dormido soñando con unos ojos verdes, al día siguiente muy temprano después de desayunar salió de prisa, tomó un auto de alquiler solicitando al chofer lo llevará a la casa Ardley en Lakewood, el buen hombre le sonrió, le preguntó algo que no entendió bien pero asintió a lo que fuera que le había dicho, en lo que llegaban miraba el paisaje a su alrededor, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, ¿Qué le diría a Candy? Ahora que estaba a medio camino de ir a ver Albert para que le ayudara a buscarla las dudas lo asaltaron, ¿Y si ella lo mandaba al demonio? ¿Y si tenía novio? ¡No! Eso no, hubiera salido alguna nota en el periódico así como salió la del "elegante" cuando se casó, ya no podía echarse para atrás, menos ahora que estaba a punto de llegar.

El chofer no pudo estacionarse cerca de la entrada así que tuvo que caminar, llegó hasta un portal adornado con flores blancas, cosa rara pues los inviernos en Chicago eran muy crudos, gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados llamaron su atención, caminó por lo que suponía un jardín, dentro de sí una punzada de celos recordando a cierto jardinero, escucho murmullos provenientes del lado derecho, con curiosidad se fue acercando, a llegar a la parte trasera su corazón ya de por sí a punto de salir de su pecho latía a mil por hora, se detuvo curioso al ver lo que pasaba.

Un arco con flores, hileras de sillas blancas llenas de gente, un altar, se ocultó detrás de una columna, el sacerdote hablaba, el novio dijo que si con voz fuerte y clara, la novia, cubierta con el velo parecía nerviosa, el hombre de dios tuvo que repetir la pregunta, la novia contestó muy quedo, entonces…

– Los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando el hombre de traje gris levantó el velo, un rostro de ángel se dejó ver, cabellera dorada brillando con la luz del sol de la mañana, lágrimas corriendo por las tersas mejillas cuando el novio le alzó el rostro con los dedos, aplausos, vivas y silbidos lo sacaron de su estupefacción, ¡Candy! La novia era Candy y acababa de casarse con Neil. Un regusto amargo lo invadió, dolor en todo el cuerpo, mientras los novios y la comitiva avanzaba él se dejó caer sobre el piso frío, ¿Era real lo que estaba presenciando? O ¿Era una cruel pesadilla? Asqueado no pudo evitar volver el estómago, una chica del servicio que lo vio sentado junto a la columna, oculto tras un enorme arreglo floral le ofreció una copa de champagne, él la rechazó, miró para todos lados, agradeció, se puso de pie y salió de ahí, tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta, tomó el camino de regreso, caminó y caminó como un autómata, llegó a la posada donde pasó la noche, tomó su bolso de viaje y se fue a la estación, se sentó en una banca mirando hacia la nada, cuando al fin el tren a nueva York llegó se subió a él; sus océanos dieron una última mirada conforme la máquina de acero comenzó a avanzar, en su interior se prometió que nunca, jamás nadie volvería a romper su corazón, no sería más el títere del destino, él sería dueño de su vida, y nunca más, nadie le haría daño, ahora sería sólo él y nadie más que él.

Nadie supo exactamente qué pasó durante su desaparición, cuando llegó a Nueva York se encerró en su departamento avisando que estaba resfriado, rompió cada vaso y cada plato que encontró, tiró todo lo que pudiera recordarle a ella, las cartas, aquella bata rosa que una vez uso en Escocia y que él guardaba receloso porque tocó el cuerpo de Candy, el afiche donde ella puso su nombre tachando el de Karen.

Botella tras botella de whisky fue consumida y cuando se agotó lo que tenía se fue, no volvería al departamento, aún ebrio devolvió las llaves, pagó los desperfectos y con maleta en mano pidió asilo en casa de su madre hasta encontrar un nuevo lugar, Eleonor le hizo mil preguntas que él no respondió, tan sólo decía incoherencias acerca de la vida cruel que le había tocado, maldiciendo su existencia, rompiendo cuanta cosa tenía a la mano, cuando se cansó, se quedó dormido en el sofá, su madre no volvió a preguntar, la mujer se conformó con verlo en una pieza y buscando su ayuda.

cuando despertó parecía otra persona, ahora estaba convencido de una cosa, nunca más, ninguna mujer le haría daño, desde entonces cambió radicalmente, jamás volvió a beber, "ella" no lo valía, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, siempre sólo, lo habían relacionado con alguna que otra chica pero solo eran divagaciones de la prensa, él se la pasaba trabajando, viajando de un lado a otro, había estado con alguna mujer, no era un santo pero siempre discreto en cuanto a eso, un año o un poco más después parecía haber encontrado la calma, se veía más sereno, seguía trabajando sin parar pero más tranquilo, como si algo le hubiera sucedido que logró calmar el mar embravecido de sus emociones, ¿Podría haber sido…?

**Lakewood actualidad**

– Es hora de hablar señora Leagan, es hora de hacerlo frente a frente – dijo al tiempo que retrocedió unos pasos para poner el seguro a la puerta.

Candy tomó aire, tenía mucho sueño, pero aun así se armó de valor para hablar.

– Siéntate, te lo diré todo – aseguró ofreciendo la silla que estaba junto a un pequeño tocador.

El rostro de Terry era aterradoramente sereno, sin embargo, se le notaba el esfuerzo por controlarse, sus fosas nasales se abrían como un toro de lidia a punto de embestir.

– Dejémonos de tonterías señora Leagan y dígame ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? – preguntó el castaño tras sentarse a horcajadas con la silla al revés.

La misma pregunta que Albert le había hecho un rato antes a Candy salió de los labios perfectamente delineados de Terry.

– Hice lo necesario para mantener a mi familia a salvo – misma pregunta, misma respuesta.

.

.

.

Dorothy se paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo masajeando sus manos, estaba al borde del colapso, hubiera querido estar adentro con Candy, mejor aún, preferiría que siguieran en la mansión y no haberle hecho caso a esta loca mujer y estar ahí, si se hubiera quedado descansando como le dijo el doctor no estarían en esta situación, seguramente el señor Ardley lo hubiera evitado.

Eleonor miraba el ir y venir de la mujer de cabellos castaños, se veía sumamente nerviosa, la rubia quien era muy perceptiva se había dado cuenta que ella sabía bastante, sólo era cuestión de saber cómo hablarle y sacarle la información.

Decidida a confirmar sus sospechas se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo para detener su andar.

– Disculpa Dorothy ¿En dónde está la niña? Me da pendiente su estado de ánimo – declaró la rubia con un tono de voz muy dulce – ¿Podría verla de nuevo? Tal vez yo pueda distraerla.

– Ella...es que… bueno… la dejé con una mucama, debe estar dormida y yo… Candy puede necesitar algo y…

– Ella estará bien, te aseguro que mi hijo hablará con ella serenamente, está consciente de lo que ha pasado y será prudente, yo quisiera estar con la niña ¡Por favor! – suplicó Eleonor con las manos juntas.

Para Dorothy fue difícil rechazar la petición, en su interior no se sentía con derecho de negarle nada a la dama, ella había sido muy dulce con ella hacía un rato cuando la llevó a la cocina por té y galletas, además, realmente, era la abuela de Harriet, lo supiera o no la mujer tenía derecho ¿Quién era ella para negar tal petición?

– Está bien señora, la llevaré, pero sólo unos minutos, Candy me va a necesitar – aceptó.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó Eleonor triunfante.

Caminaron los metros que las separaban de la cocina, la atravesaron bajo la mirada curiosa de los empleados que se encontraban ahí, todos ellos entre asustados y curiosos por todo lo que había pasado.

Las mujeres llegaron al salón principal, subieron las escaleras, avanzaron por el pasillo donde había una hilera de puertas hasta que llegaron a la de Candy, al abrir una chica estaba sentada mirando el bultito rosa que dormía profundamente sobre la cama, Dorothy le indicó que podía irse mientras Eleonor se sentaba en la orilla para contemplar el dulce rostro de Harriet.

– ¡Es preciosa! – expuso apartando un rizo de la tierna carita – su nariz es igual a la de Candy – dijo pasando su índice por esta – ¡Y esos rizos! – declaró al tiempo que enroscaba uno entre sus dedos – sus ojos son grises ¿Verdad?

– Sí señora, aunque a veces se ven azules.

– El padre de Terry los tiene igual – soltó como si nada, mirando por el rabillo del ojo su acompañante.

– ¿A sí? – inquirió Dorothy mordiendo su labio al tiempo que volvía a masajear sus manos – que curioso – alegó mirando hacia la ventana.

– Muy curioso, igual que su marca sobre el labio, mira – llamó – yo también la tengo, mi madre también la tenía – manifestó.

– ¡Qué casualidad! – exclamó la castaña con exagerada actitud.

– ¿Sabe Dorothy? Así como está me recuerda mucho a mi hijo, sólo que él tenía el cabello un poco lacio, cuando se hizo mayor se le fue ondulando, pero se le nota más ahora que lo tiene corto, cuando lo tenía largo no estaba así – hablaba la rubia como si nada mientras que Dorothy ahora arrugaba la falda de su vestido – el difunto marido de Candy era moreno ¿No es así? – cuestionó.

– Sss...sí...– respondió la mujer dando la espalda a la dama.

– Es raro que la niña no se parezca a él, dicen que las niñas se parecen mucho a sus padres mientras que los niños se parecen a la mamá – manifestó al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Harriet.

– No sabía – expuso Dorothy dejándose caer en el diván, con la cabeza baja mientras se abrazaba a su misma.

Eleonor la observó, era evidente que Dorothy sabía muchas cosas y estaba a punto de derrumbarse, la rubia aprovechó ese momento y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la mujer, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, se acercó lo suficiente y susurró…

– La niña no es hija del marido de Candy ¿Verdad?

Dorothy se giró abruptamente, sus ojos color miel chocaron con las pupilas azules de Eleonor que la miraban inquisitivos, no pudiendo sostener esa mirada la aludida se levantó rápida.

– ¡Por favor señora! ¿No me pregunte estas cosas?

Incapaz de hablar sin decir algo que comprometa a Candy Dorothy se dirigió a la puerta.

– Iré a ver si la señora Candy me necesita, con su permiso señora.

Eleonor la miró salir, soltó el aire retenido, se estaba poniendo igual de nerviosa al ver cada vez, con mayor claridad la verdad oculta de Candy. La rubia se alertó al ver a la niña moverse, se puso de pie para acercarse a la cama, Harriet se movía inquieta, su boca hacía un leve puchero mientras hablaba "mamá" llamó la niña, a Eleonor se le movieron todas las fibras al escucharla, se sentó cerca de ella y comenzó a darle palmaditas en las piernas, tal como lo hacía con Terry cuando era bebé.

– Shhh… mamá está aquí pequeño ángel… Shhh.

La niña dio vueltas hasta quedar junto a ella, se metió el dedo a la boca al tiempo que se jugaba una oreja, Eleonor ahogó un grito con sus manos, ¡Lo mismo hacia Terry! Exactamente lo mismo cuando tenía sueños inquietos aún ahora de mayor cuando estaba intranquilo o muy concentrado leyendo algún libreto sin darse cuenta lo hacía, se jugaba el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus labios se movían al leer.

Un ruido proveniente de abajo de Harriet llamó la atención de la dama, lo más suave que pudo movió el cuerpo de la niña buscando lo que fuera que hiciera ese sonido, la pequeña se movió de nuevo dejando entrever una hoja de papel bajo ella, con cuidado de no romperlo Eleonor lo jaló, se giró para dejarlo sobre la cómoda a sus espaldas, pero su curiosidad fue mayor, ¿Que hacía una hoja en la cama? Cómo estaba arrugada trato de alisarlo, la puso sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos comenzó a estirar el papel, le dio la vuelta para hacer lo mismo del otro lado, pero al ver la tinta no pudo evitar leer las primeras líneas…

Mi amada Candy:

Sé que mi partida está cerca, puedo sentirlo, así que he decidido dejarte esta carta para así poder irme en paz.

Eleonor dobló el papel arrugado, no debía leer, era algo que no le concernía, era de mal gusto y además...

Quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti fue real, te amé desde niño y te amé más como hombre, sé que mis errores y mi forma de proceder lo único que hicieron fue causar repulsión en lugar de amor hacia mí, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, te tuve, y eso fue suficiente.

Voy a confesarte algunas cosas que, aunque estoy seguro ya sabes yo quiero dejarlas dicho por escrito…

Sin poder evitarlo y con un presentimiento la rubia siguió leyendo, "accidente en el teatro" "pasarle el auto encima" "Rockstone" "la niña" "el peso de mi muerte", Eleonor miró a Harriet, ella era...era... ¡Era su nieta! ¡Era hija de Terry! ¡Candy! ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Acarició la cabellera rojiza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ¿Ahora qué?

– ¡Santo dios Terry! ¿Qué clase de gente es esta familia? – inquirió quedamente.

.

.

.

– Albert no lo volveré a repetir, Candy no debe moverse de ahí, nada de trasladarse a otra habitación, de ir al baño, nada de nada, debes avisar a Arthur que su nuera debe permanecer aquí, aunque presiento que la señora Sara pondrá el grito en el cielo – mencionó el hombre masajeando su nuca, cansado.

– Nos ocuparemos doctor, gracias – dijo George.

El galeno se retiró, Albert desde su silla seguía mirando hacia el jardín, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas pensando.

– Mandaré a alguien para que avise en la casa de los Leagan y traiga las cosas de la señora Candy – informó George.

– Lamento que ocupen tu habitación George – se disculpó el rubio.

– No te preocupes, tomaré otra, al menos la llevaron ahí, es la más cercana a todo.

Albert se puso de pie, pasó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y se acomodó la ropa, estaba más sereno, inquieto y celoso pero tranquilo, debía ser inteligente, sobre todo ahora debía demostrar de qué estaba hecho.

– Acompáñame George, debo cerciorarme que nuestro "invitado" se marche, después haremos todas las diligencias necesarias para que Candy se instale aquí en la casa por un tiempo – una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro del rubio – ¡Por fin la tendré cerca! – exclamó para luego salir del despacho.

George suspiró al tiempo que hacía una leve señal de negación con la cabeza, no le gustaba para nada la actitud que estaba tomando Albert y tenía el presentimiento de que la situación que se estaba suscitando no acabaría tan bien como él querría.

.

.

.

– Y entre tus planes… ¿Dónde encajo yo? – preguntó el castaño.

– ¿A qué has venido? ¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? ¿Fue Neil?

– Las preguntas las hago yo señora y créeme que estoy haciendo acopio de toda mi paciencia debido a su estado – declaró el castaño achicando los ojos.

Candy no se amedrentó, lo miró directo a los ojos, tenía miedo, ¡Por supuesto que tenía miedo! Pero… se había enfrentado a su esposo, ¡Se había deshecho de su esposo! No era ahora que iba a amilanarse.

Continuará…

Por: Primrose

Gracias por leer


	11. Revelaciones

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen si no a sus propias creadores.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Tal vez, algún día

Capítulo 11

Revelaciones

Albert salió del despacho dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la habitación de George en donde Candy había tenido que quedarse, tras él su fiel amigo y mano derecha seguía sus pasos con cautela.

Los hombres estaban a la mitad del salón principal cuando vieron como la figura delgada de Dorothy bajaba presurosa por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué hacías arriba? — Inquirió el rubio patriarca frunciendo el ceño — Deberías estar con Candy.

— Lo siento señor Ardley, la dama que vino con el señor Granchester me pidió llevarla con Harriet.

— ¡Ah sí! Me olvidé que ella estaba aquí — Mencionó Albert pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello — Entonces… Candy se quedó… ¿Sola?

Los ojos de Dorothy se abrieron al máximo, asustada, se jugaba la falda del vestido.

— No… no… ella… ella…

Albert achicó los ojos ante el tartamudeo de la mujer.

— ¡Habla! — Exclamó haciendo que Dorothy brincara del susto.

— ¡El señor Granchester está con ella! — soltó la mujer.

— ¡Con mil demonios! — Maldijo Albert girando en dirección a dónde se encontraba Candy.

.

.

.

Habitación de George.

– Y entre tus planes… ¿Dónde encajo yo? – preguntó el castaño.

– ¿A qué has venido? ¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? ¿Fue Neil?

– Las preguntas las hago yo señora y créame que estoy haciendo acopio de toda mi paciencia debido a su estado – declaró el castaño achicando los ojos.

Candy no se intimidó, lo miró directo a los ojos, tenía miedo, ¡Por supuesto que tenía miedo! Pero… se había enfrentado a su esposo, ¡Se había deshecho de su esposo! No era ahora que iba a amilanarse.

— Bien, has venido a esta casa por algo, y quisiera saber porque, y te pido por favor que no me llames señora — Solicitó Candy olvidando su miedo y poniéndose tan seria como Terry.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo quiere que la llame "señora"? — Inquirió el hombre haciendo burla de la petición.

— Mi nombre es Candy, aunque nunca lo hayas pronunciado — Expresó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Terry no sabía si reír o mandarla al demonio ¿Es que acaso ella se imaginaba una visita de cortesía?

— Deje las estupideces para los niños, estoy aquí para aclarar ciertas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Cosas que tengo aquí — Declaró el castaño tocando su sien con el índice.

— No sé de qué hablas — Increpó la rubia cruzando los brazos, desviando la mirada de esos ojos que la estaban poniendo nerviosa y ella, no podía darse ese lujo.

— Hasta hace unos días yo vivía mi vida cómo cualquier persona en mi condición lo hace — Puntualizó — Pero de repente veo algo, y ese algo hace que mil imágenes en mi cabeza se disparen, veo cosas que no pueden ser posibles y… bueno… tomo el primer maldito tren que encuentro y vengo para acá, venía buscando a un amigo, y me encuentro con usted — Comenzó a reír sarcástico — El destino me juega de nuevo una broma, es la segunda vez que vengo buscando a Albert y la encuentro a usted, aunque esta vez no saldré de aquí con las manos vacías — Sentenció.

— ¿Segunda? ¿Has venido antes? ¿Cuando?

— ¡Las preguntas las hago yo! — Exclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie, tirando la silla en su impetuoso actuar.

Candy dio un salto, sobresaltada, abrazó su vientre en un instinto de protección al tiempo que soltaba un leve gemido.

Terry le dirigió la mirada, debía calmarse.

— El domingo leía el periódico mientras desayunaba — El castaño comenzó a hablar al tiempo que caminaba hacia la única ventana, desde ahí pudo observar el jardín, el lugar en donde minutos atrás estuvo con Harriet, apretó los puños a falta de algo a que aferrarse — De repente volteó la página y veo una fotografía, trato de ignorarla, pero no puedo, entonces leo, observo y… — De nuevo la mirada fija en Candy — ¿Es una casualidad? ¿Lo que veo puede ser posible? Entonces mi madre llega y me hace reflexionar, sigo observando y no puedo creer que algo así pueda pasar, la persona que yo conocí no haría algo como eso, imágenes van y vienen me repito que no es posible, pero… ¿Lo es?

— No… no sé de qué me hablas — Titubeó Candy.

— No hay una manera delicada para preguntar esto así que simplemente lo haré…

— ¡CANDY! ¡PEQUEÑA! ¿Estás bien? ¡CANDY!

Golpes en la puerta y gritos desaforados de Albert interrumpieron la plática.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa que gritar? — Preguntó Terry comenzando a alterarse.

— ¡Por favor! Solo intenta protegerme.

— ¿Protegerte? ¿Portándose de esa manera? — Declaró señalando la puerta que se sacudía ante los golpeteos insistentes.

— ¡Terry por favor!

La súplica en la voz de Candy, junto con el aleteo incesante de sus pestañas descontrolaron por un momento al castaño, fue una fracción de segundos y los recuerdos del tiempo vivido en el colegio cruzaron por su mente, risas, peleas, cálido sol abrazándolo sentado bajo un árbol, un beso…

— ¡NO! — Exclamó Terry con furia al tiempo que desviaba la vista.

— ¡George la llave! — Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Terry recogió la silla que momentos antes había tirado, con rapidez la colocó trabando la puerta con ella para luego acercarse a Candy quien, asustada no podía hacer nada.

— ¡No volveré a caer ante ti! — Dijo Terry sin pensar — ¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme si esa criatura es mía o no! — Exigió sacudiendo levemente a la rubia a quien ya tenía sujeta de los hombros.

Los dedos largos del castaño se clavaban en los brazos de Candy lastimándola, su rostro demasiado cerca de la rubia le permitieron ver esa mirada cargada de una fuerza destructiva dirigida a ella que le indicaron que más le valía contestar la pregunta antes de ser arrasada.

— S.…i… — Tartamudeo muy bajo.

Terry volvió a sacudirla.

— ¡MÁS FUERTE! — Gritó.

— ¡Si! — Respondió la rubia al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y levantaba los brazos para protegerse como esperando un golpe.

Lo que Candy esperaba para sí Terry lo recibió con tan sólo una sílaba, un golpe tan fuerte en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire, sin pensamientos, sin movilidad, sus ojos se desorbitaron, se sintió languidecer por lo cual aflojó el fuerte agarre a la mujer que seguía sosteniendo. Dio un paso atrás, su respiración se agitó y comenzó a temblar, el ruido incesante de la puerta llegó a sus oídos como un eco, miró a Candy, ella se cubría, también temblaba, podía verlo en el movimiento de sus manos, dio otros dos pasos hasta chocar con un mueble, quería decir algo, pero no podía, el aire se había puesto tan denso que se estaba ahogando.

.

.

.

Del otro lado, en el pasillo Albert seguía golpeando para que le abrieran.

— ¡Qué demonios! — Vociferaba el rubio patriarca mientras seguía empujando la puerta — ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Por qué no se abre?

— ¡William! ¡Vas a lastimarte! — Proclamó George intentando detener al rubio que comenzaba a empujar con el cuerpo la pieza de madera que se interponía entre Candy y él.

— ¡Está sola con ese hombre ahí dentro!

— ¡Él no le hará daño! — Espetó sosteniendo el cuerpo tenso de Albert — Seguro está atorada de nuevo — Mintió — No es la primera vez que pasa.

Albert lo miró confundido, tratando de dilucidar esas palabras, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de razonar pues Terry abrió intempestivamente quedando frente a él y George.

.

.

.

El castaño se removió el cuello del jersey, todo el cuerpo le hormigueo, la presión en el pecho era demasiado pesada, se giró, destrabó la puerta y la abrió, un enrojecido Albert estaba en su camino.

Por una fracción de segundos el rubio y el castaño se miraron, no parpadearon, era un duelo, quién era más fuerte, Albert no lo soporto, tomó la solapa de Terry con fuerza sin que George pudiera hacer nada, sin embargo, su rival se zafó, con la fuerza de ambos brazos metiéndolos por en medio de los de Albert lo obligó a soltarlo tomando él la ventaja y ahora hacerlo su presa, sujetándolo por los hombros del chaleco gris que el rubio portaba para después girarlo aporreando su cuerpo en la pared blanca.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! — Le ordenó para luego soltarlo e irse.

Albert quiso seguirlo, pero de nuevo el fiel George lo detuvo.

— ¡Recuerda quién es la prioridad! — Lo instó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Aún con todo el cuerpo en llamas Albert se acomodó la ropa para luego entrar al dormitorio.

— ¡Pequeña! ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió cuando llegó junto a Candy.

La rubia que hasta ese instante seguía cubriéndose bajó los brazos al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

— ¡Albert! — Proclamó vehemente al tiempo que estiraba sus extremidades buscando la protección del rubio.

— Ya, ya pequeña mía, ya pasó, shhh… shhh — Le decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza — Candy — Llamó suave — Estás temblando ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Ese hombre te lastimó?

Candy no podía contestar, se había quedado sin voz, como en aquel sueño que tuvo, quería gritar, decir mil cosas, pero simplemente no podía, solo aferrarse con fuerza a esa ancla que siempre estaba ahí cuando ella más la necesitaba.

.

.

.

— Me dijo la señora Dorothy que le trajera un poco de té — Habló una voz cantarina entrando a la habitación.

Eleonor guardó el papel arrugado tras su espalda, de repente se sintió como una niña siendo descubierta en una travesura cuando una chica entró llevando una bandeja en las manos.

— Gracias — Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie — Pero… ya quiero irme, me siento mal por causar tantas molestias en este día.

— Desde la muerte del esposo de la señora Candy la desgracia no ha abandonado a esta familia — Mencionó la chica apesadumbrada — la señora Elroy se puso tan mal que después del funeral estuvo en un hospital por tres días, ahora está viajando a Florida, pasará una temporada con la señora Martha.

— ¿A sí?

— Si, dicen que la señorita Elisa está tan mal como el difunto, si sigue así también morirá pronto, la señora Sara está inconsolable y el señor Arthur que parece muy fuerte ha adelgazado tanto que temen que enferme también.

— ¿Quiénes son esos? — Preguntó Eleonor queriendo saber más.

— La señorita Elisa es la hermana del señor Neil, Sara es la madre de ambos y el patrón Arthur el padre.

Eleonor tomaba nota mental de cada detalle, después de lo que había leído cualquier cosa podría ser de utilidad.

— ¿Quién se quedará con la bebé? — Preguntó poniéndose de pie al tiempo que con disimulo se guardaba la carta entre las ropas.

La joven acomodó varios almohadones alrededor de Harriet.

— Voy por una mucama, aunque la pequeña dormirá todavía un buen rato, es como la niña Candy, una vez que agarra sueño ni el ruido más ensordecedor la despierta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuestionó Eleonor.

— Mire cómo se ha acomodado — Señaló — Una vez en esa posición es que ya está profundamente dormida — sonrió mientras apartaba un mechón rizado y rojizo de la frente de Harriet.

Eleonor dirigió su mirada azul hacia la niña, de nuevo estaba con el pulgar en la boca y jugueteaba el lóbulo de su oreja, pero tenía abiertos los ojos de par en par.

La rubia no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a los labios, esos ojos, la expresión, ¡Era idéntica a Terry a su edad!

— Mami — Llamó la pequeña mientras miraba a Eleonor.

— Mami está abajo Harriet — La corrigió la chica.

La niña se sentó, miró a ambas mujeres para luego gatear hasta Eleonor brindándole una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Mami! — Le llamó entusiasmada levantando las manitas para que la cargara.

Eleonor no pudo resistirse, sin pensarlo la tomó en brazos, la apretó contra sí, pegando su mejilla a la de la niña.

La muchacha del servicio dio unos pasos atrás, dejando que la dama mimara a la bebé, se había conmovido por la forma en la que ésta la miraba y optó por darles espacio.

— Creo que hay que llevarla con su madre — Sugirió la rubia mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la bebé y le daba besos en la mejilla.

— Sí señora, aunque creo que usted deberá llevarla porque ella no la va a soltar — Dijo la chica al ver como la pequeña se colgaba del cuello de la mujer que la cargaba al tiempo que reía con los mimos que está le hacía.

Las mujeres se encaminaron a la puerta, adelante iba la chica de servicio con Eleonor y Harriet siguiéndole los pasos. Llegaron al pie de la escalera, la mujer mayor vio cómo su hijo cruzaba el salón a grandes zancadas, se veía perturbado, traía los puños apretados y el rostro contraído.

— Iré por la señora Steven— Dijo la chica yendo por el pasillo de donde el castaño se había asomado.

Los ojos turbios del castaño se posaron en su madre y la niña que traía en brazos, se acercó y extendió los brazos, la pequeña enseguida fue con él.

— ¡Vámonos! — Ordenó Terry caminando hacia la puerta principal con rapidez.

— ¿Terry? — Inquirió Eleonor — siguiéndolo apurada — ¿A dónde vas? ¡Terry!

— Me prometí no salir de aquí con las manos vacías — Dijo bajando los escalones de la puerta principal hacia el auto de alquiler que seguía en la entrada — ¡Sube! — Ordenó abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

— Pero...pero… ¡No podemos llevarnos a la niña! — Exclamó la rubia acomodándose en el asiento y mirando por todos lados por si alguien venía, pero no había nadie.

— Sujétala bien, no vaya a lastimarse con la puerta — Dijo colocando a Harriet en el regazo de Eleonor.

El castaño rodeó el auto, subió y arrancó, las llantas chirriaron al avanzar quemando el piso de piedra, dejando las marcas negras sobre él.

.

.

.

Por más que azuzaba al caballo este no podía ir más rápido de lo que ya iba, el joven vaquero estaba tan agitado como el animal que montaba, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Su padre era muy mayor y se le olvidaban algunas cosas, pero esto…

.

.

.

Era media mañana, aunque el otoño estaba comenzando y el clima cambiaba trabajar en el campo bajo el sol causaba mucho calor y por ende sed, Tom Stevens dejó sus labores y se dirigió a la casa principal del rancho, entró en la cocina por la puerta de atrás topándose con Evelyn, una jovencita que, huérfana como él lo fue ahora trabajaba en su rancho, cocinaba, cuidaba de su padre y hacía un poco de aseo en lo que su esposa regresaba de ayudar a Candy.

— Buen día Eve — Saludó el hombre quitándose el sombrero al atravesar la puerta.

Cómo siempre que Tom hablaba la jovencita enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

— Buen día Tom — Respondió el saludo con timidez — acabo de preparar limonada, sabía que vendría.

— Gracias, mi padre... ¿Dónde está?

— Acabo de dejarlo sentado en el pórtico, acaba de desayunar y está refunfuñando porque no puede salir a montar — Dijo llevando su mano a la boca para ocultar una risilla divertida al recordar los aspavientos del señor.

— ¡Ahh! Le será difícil acostumbrarse, pero si queremos que viva muchos más años debe cuidarse, en las mañanas ya refresca mucho, no quiero que enferme como el invierno pasado.

— Así que hablando a mis espaldas ¡Eh! — La voz del señor Stevens se escuchó fuerte y clara mientras entraba en la cocina.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó Tom al verse sorprendido.

— Está bien, está bien, puedo aceptar que ya mis mejores tiempos pasaron — Aseguró el hombre mientras metía la mano en su chaqueta y sacaba un papel — Toma hijo — Dijo extendiendo la hoja hacia Tom.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Inquirió Tom agarrando lo que su padre le entregaba.

— Acabo de encontrarlo dentro de mi bolsillo, lo trajeron hace unos días y lo olvidé, es de Jimmy, lo siento hijo, espero no sea urgente — Finalizó apesadumbrado.

Tom abrió el sobre, dentro un telegrama, conforme leía su tez morena cambió a un tono blanco casi igual al papel que tenía en las manos.

— ¡Maldición, maldición! — Vociferó al tiempo que tomaba su sombrero y salía del lugar.

— ¡Eyyyyy! ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué pasó? — Llamó el hombre mayor mientras iba tras su hijo.

— Vuelvo más tarde papá — Informó Tom subiendo a su caballo.

— Pero…

— Iré al pueblo a hacer una llamada y luego a casa de Candy.

Tom Stevens espoleó impaciente haciendo relinchar a la bestia de cuatro patas color caramelo. Mientras avanzaba veloz las pocas palabras del telegrama de Jimmy le retumbaban el cerebro.

**Terry va para allá. Sospecha algo. Avisa a Candy para que se prevenga. Llega jueves medio día. Llámame para decirte donde se quedará.**

**Jimmy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Tranquila pequeña, estás a salvo — Susurró el rubio acunando a Candy quién languidecía entre sus brazos.

Dorothy entró tras Albert y George, estaba asustada, con las manos empuñadas sobre el pecho, sentía un vacío en el estómago, rogando que el día no se pusiera peor.

Lamentablemente sus ruegos llegaron demasiado tarde.

— Disculpe señora la niña ya despertó y busca a su mamá — Le susurró Pam, la chica del servicio a quien minutos antes le pidió llevarle a Eleonor algo de tomar.

La mujer salió de la habitación para atender el llamado de la chica.

— ¿La dejaste sola arriba? — inquirió la castaña.

— No, está con la dama a quien le lleve lo que usted pidió.

— ¿En la habitación?

— No, bajo junto conmigo, las dejé un momento en el salón para venir a avisarle.

Una extraña sensación invadió a Dorothy, dio las gracias y salió presurosa hacia el lugar que la chica le dijo. Con pasos rápidos atravesó la cocina sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su corazón a latir más deprisa, llegó al salón, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y no vio a nadie, corrió a las escaleras subiendo casi de dos en dos los escalones, el cuarto de Candy tenía la puerta abierta, nadie estaba ahí, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada principal, nadie, su boca se secó salió al jardín y nada, entró de nuevo a la casa topándose con Pam y George.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el hombre al ver a Dorothy con el semblante lívido.

— La niña no está — Susurró, apenas un hilo de voz.

— ¿Cómo? — Habló George abriendo grandes los ojos.

— ¡Dijiste que estaba con la señora! — Reclamó sujetando los hombros de Pam agitándola con violencia.

— Yo… estaba aquí… el caballero… el caballero — Tragó saliva — la dejé aquí parada con la niña, el caballero llegó y los dejé aquí ¡Se lo juro!

Los ojos de Dorothy estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

— Se… ¡Se la llevó! ¡Él se la llevó! — Proclamó la castaña soltando a Pam para luego taparse la boca y mirar a George completamente aterrada.

Los sonidos de los cascos de un caballo sobre el camino de piedra hicieron correr a Dorothy, reconocería ese andar en cualquier parte.

La mujer salió corriendo, desde la entrada vio que un hombre alto, moreno, con un pantalón vaquero, camisa a cuadros negro con gris y chaqueta color piel bajaba del caballo en un salto a pesar del movimiento. Corrió hacia él sujetando las solapas de la chaqueta, era su esposo, Tomas Stevens.

— ¡Él se la llevó! ¡Tiene a Harriet! ¡Acaba de irse!

— ¿Candy?

— Está con el señor Ardley, ella está mal, no saben, acabo de darme cuenta, si se entera… ahora sí se muere...

— No le digas nada, voy por ella.

— Pero… ¿Cómo sabes…?

— Luego te digo… ¡No le digas nada!

Después del breve intercambio de palabras Tom subió a su caballo y se fue cabalgando a toda prisa.

.

.

.

El auto negro se estacionó a las puertas de la estación de trenes, el hombre castaño que conducía apretó el volante con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la falta de circulación.

— Terry ¿Qué hacemos aquí? No has dicho nada desde que salimos de esa casa como delincuentes — Espetó Eleonor apesadumbrada.

— Nos regresamos a Nueva York ahora mismo.

— ¡Pero no podemos llevarnos a esta criatura!

— Es mía — Afirmó el hombre mirando a su madre con los ojos enrojecidos, parecía que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre si — Ella me lo ha dicho.

Los ojos de Terry se posaron en la niña de vestido rosa que su madre tenía en el regazo, estiró la mano con miedo para tocar su carita regordeta, su piel era tan suave, estaba sonrojada, despeinada, pero sonreía curiosa, estaba preciosa, tanto como su madre.

La pequeña posó su manita sobre la gran mano que le acariciaba, fijó sus ojos grisáceos en el hombre y sonrió.

— Terry — Llamó Eleonor — No puedes arrebatarle un hijo a su madre, no así — Reconvino la rubia hablando suavemente — No te conviertas en un monstruo hijo, tú no eres así.

El castaño parecía no escuchar, estaba ensimismado mirando a la niña, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo entender? ¿Por qué? Miles de preguntas formuladas en su cerebro y que no tenía respuesta.

— Casi dos años, y yo no sabía… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? Yo…

— Creo que yo puedo darte esa respuesta — Dijo Eleonor.

— ¿Cómo? — Cuestionó el castaño no entendiendo muy bien lo que su madre decía, enfocando su mirada llena de confusión en ella.

— Encontré esto — Dijo sacando un papel de entre sus ropas — Estaba tirado sobre la cama, debajo de la niña mientras dormía — Explicó.

Terry soltó a Harriet y tomó el papel arrugado, miró a su madre quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándolo a leer.

— Tienes todo el derecho de tener a tu hija contigo, pero no así, hazlo bien, como debe ser, no te conviertas en un delincuente… como ella — Finalizó con voz muy baja.

Terry parecía no escuchar, estaba ensimismado leyendo, su rostro se tornó pálido, desfigurándose conforme avanzaba la lectura, ¡No podía ser cierto lo que ahí decía! ¡Candy no era…! Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos podía decir la palabra.

— ¿En qué te has convertido Candy?

Continuará…

¡Por fin! ¡Al fin pude terminar el capítulo! ¡Wiiiii! Llevo días intentando acabar y nomás no me daba tiempo de hacer la revisión completa, ¡Ufff! Es un alivio… de aquí pa'l real nenas, no nos falta mucho y no quiero soltarlo hasta poner fin…

Mil gracias por su paciencia.

Por ahí me preguntaron si pienso continuar esta historia... mi respuesta es SI, no soy de actualizar rápido, las que me conocen saben que me tomo mi tiempo para revisar, ya sea la redacción, los datos y ubicaciones (no soy infalible siempre se me va algo) por eso cada ves que subo un nuevo capítulo les agradezco el que sigan aquí, conmigo, de hecho no recuerdo si aquí o en wattpad les comente que el capítulo final ya lo tengo redactado ( lo sé estoy loca) así que solo me queda recalcar que es mi compromiso llegar hasta el final, ya no nos falta mucho calculo unos cuatro o cinco capítulos.

Bueno pues no me queda más que seguir agradeciendo su paciencia y los hermosos comentarios que me hacen llegar, los leo todos.

Besos a todas espero que sigan cuidándose este bichito no se termina de ir y debemos tomar las debidas precauciones.

Besos a todas.

Primrose.


	12. Mia

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen si no a sus propias creadores.

Historia sin fines de lucro

Tal vez, algún día

Capítulo 12

Es mía

\- ¿En qué te has convertido Candy? - Se preguntó el castaño levantando la mirada de la infame carta - Rosemont ... - Susurró mientras sus océanos se perdían en algún punto de sus recuerdos…

.

.

.

**Hotel Crowne plaza, Rosemont marzo de 1918.**

Los rayos del sol dieron directo a la cara de un hombre castaño quien, plácidamente yacía dormido, ante la luz y calidez este se removió, giró su cuerpo, estiró la mano como si estaba buscando algo, una de las almohadas que estaba en su cama fue la afortunada presa la cual envolvió en sus brazos, aún dormido él aspiró el aroma que esta desprendía…

\- ¡Candy…! - susurró Terrence Graham al sentir ese aroma ... el de ella.

Terry volvió a dejar que el dulce sueño lo envolviera, no quería despertar, si seguir durmiendo le permitía soñar con la persona que añoraba, tenerla, hacerla su mujer, entonces dormiría por toda la eternidad.

.

.

.

\- Si fue real - Afirmó al cabo de un momento.

\- Terry - Le llamó Eleonor tocando su brazo para atraer su atención.

Aún confuso el castaño la figura.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Inquirió - No podemos quedarnos aquí el resto del día, ni podemos tener a la niña en estas condiciones, van a llamar a las autoridades esto es… es un delito hijo.

\- Es mía… - Dijo mirando a la bebé que, inquieta, se paraba sobre las piernas de su madre para mirar por la ventana - Yo… es mía… - Susurró y en su rostro reflejaba el dolor de su descubrimiento.

\- ¿Mami? - Preguntó Harriet al tiempo que un sonido característico provino de su estómago infantil.

\- ¡Terry! - Exclamó Eleonor sorprendida y asustada.

\- Iremos a la posada - Dijo el castaño poniendo en marcha el auto.

.

.

.

\- ¡Jimmy! - Casi gritó Tom al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica - ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ... Mi papá la recibió y se le olvidó… Hablaré con el señor Matthew para que no vuelva a entregar nada de eso… no, no dime ¿Cómo es que supo ...? ¡Demonios! Es lo que ella temía… si, si, voy a verla… ajá… si… la posada de los Carter… claro… ¡Te llamo después! Hasta luego hermano - Finalizó y colgó para luego rascarse la cabeza - Hasta luego señor Reynolds gracias - Se despidió del hombre que recibía el correo.

Tom subió de nuevo a su caballo tomando el camino hacia la casa de los Leagan, si los cálculos de Jimmy eran correctos el tren donde viajaba Terrence Granchester ya debería haber llegado o estaba por llegar, no tenía tiempo de verificar en la estación de tren, debía apresurarse y poner un caramelo en alerta.

.

.

.

Mientras el viento azotaba de lleno en la cara bronceada de Tom, las palabras de Jimmy le retumbaron en la cabeza "vio la foto del periódico" "no sé qué estará pensando, estuvo muy callado y cuando se fue sólo me pidió que cuidara de la casa y que regresaba hasta el sábado más tardar ", la respiración de Tom se agitó, se había pasado un buen tiempo dando vueltas, fue a casa de Candy, lo hicieron esperar mucho rato hasta que una de las mucamas salió y le dijo que ella no estaba y no sabían a donde había ido, fue a un lugar cerca del río donde a veces ella solía llevar a Harriet a jugar y tampoco la encontró, su única opción factible era Lakewood y en vista de lo que Dorothy le dijo cuando llegó ahora estaba de nuevo galopando rumbo la posada de los Carter en la periferia del pueblo.

\- No voy a fallarte hermana - Dijo al viento el joven vaquero al divisar a lo lejos su lugar de destino.

.

.

.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo y luego de escuchar la sonora protesta del estómago de Harriet, Terry hizo exactamente lo que su asistente le dijo antes de salir de Nueva York, "saliendo de la estación de trenes, después de recibir el auto siga derecho, son casi diez minutos para llegar, la puerta principal siempre está abierta pero siga al final de la calle, de vuelta a la izquierda, ve un pequeño camino de piedras, sígalo hasta donde acaba el camino y comienzan los árboles, es la entrada trasera, la mantendrán abierta hasta que usted llegue, puede meter el auto, hay un espacio para estacionarlo, desde ahí ver la parte principal de la casa que es la recepción porque del otro lado está el pequeño jardín y la hilera de habitaciones, es un buen lugar, muy discreto ".

\- Buenas tardes, tengo una reserva a nombre de Javi Carter - Mencionó Terry al hombre detrás de un mostrador de madera.

Timothy Carter era un anciano de carácter muy amable, de estatura baja, barba, bigote y el cabello completamente cano, él junto con su esposa Annabelle donde reformado llega su gran casa en un lugar acogedor donde, así comoba gente solo de lo hacían familias completas a pasar vacaciones; sonrió ante el hombre alto que tenía enfrente, ajustando sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

\- Aquí tienes hijo, supongo que entraste por atrás - Mencionó el anciano y Terry asintió - Bien, les asigne la última habitación, es muy amplia, tiene una puerta que conecta con otra recamara y tiene cuarto de aseo, el joven que hizo la reserva me dijo que viaja usted con su madre - Afirmó el hombre y el castaño volvió a asentir - Tengan buena estancia - Finalizó entregando una llave dorada ensartada en un llavero de piel.

\- ¿Podrían…? ¿Podrían llevarnos algo de comer? Sopa… fruta… ¿Algo? - Solicito Terrence masajeando su nuca.

\- Claro joven, se lo envío en unos minutos.

\- Gracias.

Terry regresó sobre sus pasos con la llave en la mano, al salir de la recepción se detuvo un momento, reflejar a su alrededor aspirando un poco el aire fresco del otoño esperando así que el cúmulo de pensamientos que en ese momento lo tenían apesadumbrado se calmaran un poco.

Después de ubicar la habitación correspondiente, se acercó al auto desde donde, Eleonor se quedó esperando con una muy inquieta niña.

\- Vamos mamá - Llamó Terry al abrir la puerta del auto.

\- Hijo - Dijo la rubia - Está refrescando y la niña puede enfermar si seguimos andando así con ella - Señaló Eleonor mientras batallaba con Harriet que brincaba en sus piernas y seguía llamando a su mamá.

Terry realizó entonces que la pequeña no medias ni zapatos, su vestido color rosa no era muy abrigador, al contrario, tenía una batita sencilla de dormir. El castaño se quitó la chaqueta para luego tomar a la niña entre sus brazos.

\- Ven aquí pequeña ranita - Llamó con ternura mientras la sacaba del vehículo con cuidado de que esta no se golpeara la cabeza, cubriendo el cuerpecito de la niña con su ropa.

Eleonor salió despacio, cerró la puerta y arregló un poco su vestido pues la suave tela estaba completamente arrugada so pena del dolor en las piernas por el brincoteo de la bebé sobre ellas, hizo una ligera mueca de dolor mientras caminaba tras Terry había olvidado la energía que las criaturas de esa edad podrían llegar a tener.

Madre e hijo caminaron unos metros hasta la escalinata de madera en una esquina del lugar. La puerta color tierra fue abierta por Terry que, después de hacerlo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su madre.

Tal como él anciano de recepción le había dicho la habitación era bastante amplia, con una cama enorme al fondo, con un buró en cada lado, en el centro de la misma, había una mesa de madera con dos sillas junto a un ventanal del lado derecho cubierto con unas cortinas lisas en color terracota, había una cómoda para guardar la ropa y un ropero, del lado izquierdo estaba una puerta blanca, " _la de la otra habitación_ " pensó el castaño.

Después de la breve inspección sentó a la niña sobre un mueble al pie de la cama, se acuclilló para quedar a su altura y así poder observar mejor.

Harriet lo miraba curiosa, con sus grandes ojos grises de pestañas largas, sonreía y agitaba las piernas haciendo que sus pies se golpearan con el mueble donde estaba sentada.

Terry se perdió en esa mirada, con infinita ternura acarició la carita sonrojada con su índice derecho, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta por la emoción.

Eleonor se llevó la mano al pecho, conmovida ante lo que a sus ojos se estaba dando, un " _reconocer"_ entre Terrence y su hija, " _mi nieta"_ pensó.

.

.

.

**Lakewood**

\- Estoy segura que Tom traerá a la niña de vuelta - Afirmó Dorothy tronando sus dedos, caminando de un lado para otro - Pero me asusta pensar que Candy se dé cuenta o el señor Albert.

\- No le diremos nada a nadie, vamos a empeorar todo, la señora Candy ha tenido demasiado y William… yo me ocuparé de él, iré a verlos y trataré de que no salga de ahí, apenas llegue tu esposo lleven a la niña de vuelta a la habitación donde estaba, ya veremos cómo acaba esto - Manifestó George palmeando el hombro de Dorothy para luego dar vuelta e irse.

La mujer salió, se sentó a un costado de las escalinatas y miró al frente, esperando, rogando porque su marido se asomara junto con la hija de Candy sana y salva.

**Habitación de George**

Había silencio, desde hacía unos momentos Candy había dejado de sollozar y temblar, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada, al fin se había rendido y dormía tranquila en el pecho de Albert quien, junto a ella, la acunaba entre sus brazos.

\- William - Llamó George al entrar - ¡William! - Volvió a llamar alzando una décima el tono de su voz al ver que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

El patriarca Ardley se acomodó junto a Candy pues ella se aferró a él apenas verlo, Albert, que no necesitan muchos incentivos para ofrecer sus brazos a la dama de rubia cabellera, se sentó en la cama, junto a ella quien estaba temblando como una , pálida y fría.

El hombre comenzó a acariciar la cabellera sedosa, susurró palabras dulces a su oído y ella, después de tantas emociones y el medicamento suministrado con anterioridad y al que se resistía al fin le hizo efecto y cayó en un sueño profundo y necesario.

Al sentir su respiración acompasada Albert dio un beso suave sobre la coronilla de su bella durmiente, no pudo evitar el suspiro que salió de su boca, era la segunda vez que tenía un Candy de esa manera, acurrucada a su pecho, necesitada de él.

Dos semanas atrás cuando el médico confirmó la muerte de Neil ella lloró amargamente, y de igual manera, como en ese momento se quedó dormida, con él velando su sueño.

\- Lo que daría por cuidar de ti cada día y cada noche hasta el final de nuestras vidas mi pequeña Candy - Susurró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del momento, pensando si tal vez, algún día, él podría cumplir ese sueño.

.

.

.

\- ¡William! - La voz de George sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Shhh! - Silencio Albert - Se quedó dormida.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Qué Paso? ¿Ya se fueron? ¿Terry y su madre? - Preguntó ansioso.

\- Si, se han ido - Informó George guardándose la forma en que se fueron ya quien se llevaron.

\- Es un alivio, creo que me quedaré aquí, cada que me muevo para levantarme ella no me deja hacerlo, ha de estar muy asustada.

\- Está bien, pero dejaré la puerta abierta - Dijo George - Ya los demás empleados están cuchicheando con todo lo que ha pasado, no es correcto que estés aquí encerrado con ella, solo darás más de qué hablar - Reconvino.

\- Si, gracias… yo… ocúpate de avisar en su casa y que alguien vaya por sus cosas.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Sin poder evitarlo George dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, ahora debía movilizarse de manera inmediata por lo que pudiera pasar, por si acaso Tom Stevens no lograba traer a la hija de Candy.

.

.

.

Eleonor alimentaba con cuidado a una muy hambrienta Harriet, momentos antes les había llevado diversos platillos que Terry solicitó.

\- A un hijo hay que cuidarlo, protegerlo, más aún si es pequeño como ella - Hablaba la rubia mientras movía el contenido del plato - Cuando tienen esta edad, no comes, no duermes y, a veces, hasta olvidamos respirar cuando vemos que está en peligro - Decía mientras alimentaba con cuidado a la niña - No tienes idea de lo que es verlo nacer, oír su llanto, tocar sus manos por primera vez - Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Eleonor - Se que está preciosa criatura es tuya, que te has perdido mucho tiempo de su vida pero, esta no es la manera hijo mío, y aunque su madre ha cometido muchos errores es su madre y tú… tú no eres como tú padre, has lo necesario para tenerla contigo pero no así, no la arranques de los brazos de su madre, y menos en el estado que ella está.

Terry simplemente miraba como la pequeña comía gustosa, escuchó cada palabra que su madre dijo, hubiera querido gritarle que él no era como el duque, pero… una vez más cometía los mismos errores que él.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué ha pasado que llegó a esto? Ella ... no la conozco ...

\- Sin duda han pasado cosas, y cosas terribles según leí, pero… aun así hijo…

El castaño se puso de pie yendo de nuevo hacia la ventana, desde ahí podía ver el jardín del lugar, se quedó mirando la fuente de piedra rodeada de macetas con plantas de ornato, metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la carta que su madre le diera para leerla una vez más, estaba comenzando a hacerlo cuando unos golpes fuertes en la puerta lo alertaron.

\- ¿Quién? - Indagó el castaño antes de abrir.

\- ¡Ábreme o llamaré a la policía! - exigió la voz al otro lado.

Extrañado por la familiaridad con la que se dirigían a él Terry replicó.

\- No abriré si no se presenta.

\- Si no abre echaré la puerta abajo - Amenazó la persona.

Terrence abrió listo para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera del otro lado.

\- ¡Vengo a buscar a la hija de Candy! - Expuso el hombre apenas abrirse la puerta - ¡No tiene ningún derecho de llevársela! - Reclamó al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza al castaño.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Terry aferrando las manos que como garras lo apresaron apenas abrir la puerta - ¿Quién le dijo dónde encontrarme?

El hombre soltó a Terry y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Soy Tom Stevens, el hermano de Candy y no me voy a ir de aquí sin ella - Señaló hacia donde Eleonor estaba sentada con la niña.

\- ¡Es mi hija también! ¿No te lo dijo tu " _hermana"_ ?

\- Hasta donde sé esa niña es una Ardley no Granchester.

\- Así que sabes quién soy - Afirmó el castaño afilando la mirada - ¿Ella te envío?

\- Candy no se ha dado cuenta que la niña no está y ruego a dios que no lo haga o será culpa tuya si le pasa algo - Señaló apuntando con el índice a Terry - No tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo ella ha hecho por proteger a esa niña.

\- ¿Y usarme y ocultarla de mí? ¿Fue para protegerla?

\- Tiene sus motivos.

\- ¡Eso es mierda!

\- ¡Basta! - Fue la voz de Eleonor - Tenga - Dijo poniendo a la niña en brazos de Tom.

\- ¡Mamá! - Exclamó Terry haciendo un movimiento para impedir que Tom abrazara a la niña, pero Eleonor lo detuvo.

\- Las cosas cómo deben ser hijo, no así - Dijo firme - Póngale esto - La cubrió con la chaqueta de Terry - Hace frío y puede enfermar.

Tom asintió.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así - Susurró Terrence quién era sujetado por su madre.

\- No dejaré que nadie más dañe a mi hermana, no otra vez - Afirmó Tom cobijando a Harriet con delicadeza.

El moreno dio la media vuelta y salió.

Desde la puerta de la habitación Terry vio como Tom subía a la niña al caballo para luego hacerlo él mismo, antes de partir el vaquero lo miró, había algo en esa mirada, pero… ¿Qué?

.

.

.

Mansión Leagan, tres años atrás.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Pasa algo? - Indagó Dorothy al ver el semblante pálido de la rubia.

\- Yo ... no sé ... creo ... creo ... - Se llevó una mano a la frente y otra a su estómago.

Dorothy se angustió al verla tan pálida, se acercó a ella que en ese momento se dejó caer en el taburete del tocador.

\- Creo que ... estoy embarazada - Soltó la rubia tapándose la cara con ambas manos al tiempo que un torrente de lágrimas salía de sus ojos verdes.

.

.

.

Lakewood, actualidad.

Dorothy recordaba claramente el día en que Candy le dijo de sus sospechas de embarazo, lloró durante mucho rato; cuando al fin se calmó una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, estaba tan feliz, luego, de nuevo palideció, se sujetó de ella temblando " _No es de Neil"_ le había soltado a bocajarro; entonces le contó lo que pasó en su viaje el mes pasado y de cómo, apelando a lo delicado de su salud seguía sin tener intimidad con su marido.

La castaña no podía creer todo aquello, ¡Candy no era así! A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Neil y la manera en que se casó con él jamás hubiera pensado que ella pudiera hacer algo como eso, sin embargo, como mujer lo entendió, ver al hombre que amas y por el que prácticamente vendiste tu alma al diablo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo y quedarse sin hacer nada… lo entendió, pero… ahora ¿Cómo revelar la verdad sin que todo acabe mal?

Continuará…

Por: Primrose.

Lamento la espera, ya saben que me gusta revisar y revisar hasta quedar satisfecha.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y paciencia.

Un abrazo.


End file.
